A College Life
by CenaOrtonJames23
Summary: How will life be like in College? Experence these couples through their ups and downs during their golden times of their college lives. *WARNING* This is a slash story fecturing Male on Male sex. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**College Life **

Radio: GOOD MORNING BOSTON! You're listening to KBBT 97.8 saying happy Monday! That's right today is the first day back to school from a long awesome summer vacation. Students everywhere are ready to hit the books again. Time now is 5:34 am.  
Cody: *starting to wake up* Its morning already...*gets up, yawns, scratches himself and looks at the calendar. His eyes widen open with excitement* First day of College! *jumps up on the bed* YAY! Today is the day! *jumps off his bed and runs out of his room* DAD! HUNT! WAKE UP! *runs in Shawn and Hunter's room* WAKE UP! *jumps on their bed*  
Shawn: Cody! What the hell! *waking up and looks at the time*  
Hunter: What is it Cody? *waking up*  
Cody: Its the first day of College Life! *excited* Wake...up!  
Hunter: *laughs and gets up* We're up..  
Cody: HURRY! *runs to wash up*  
Shawn: I don't get that boy sometimes. *laughs*  
Hunter: *laughs* He is your son.  
Shawn: Our son Hunt. Our son. *smiles*  
Hunter: *laughs and kisses Shawn* I love you.  
Shawn: I love you too Hunter.  
Cody: *peeks in half dressed* Lets go! *leaves*  
Hunter: Lets go before he goes crazy. *gets out of bed*

Shawn: I think its too late for that. *gets out of bed*

Cody got dressed and was packing up his posters, clock, books. He stops and looks around his room. Shawn comes in.

Shawn: Cody? *dressed*  
Cody: Yeah, I'll be down in a minute. Just remembering.  
Shawn: Codes, you'll be back on holidays. Your room will be the same.  
Cody: *sigh* I guess. I'll try and not get homesick.  
Shawn: You won't. You'll do fine just like your brother. Speaking of..Hunter! *yells*  
Hunter: *goes in* Yeah? *dressed*  
Shawn: Did you call John?  
Hunter: On it. *calls John*

At Forest Lake Universty, John Cena was in his dorm room asleep in the arms of his lover Randy Orton. John's phone rings. John reached over to his nightstand without waking up Randy and answered his phone.

John: *yawns and still half asleep*...hello?...  
Hunter: Hey Johnny.  
John: Hunt?

Hunter: Yep Good Morning.  
John: *yawns*  
Hunter: Are you there?  
John: Hunt, its..*looks at the clock* 5:53 in the morning.  
Hunter: I know but your brother is amped up.  
John: Why?  
Hunter: He starts there today silly. You supposed to help me and your father help Cody to move in his dorm.  
John: Oh fu...I mean fiddle sticks!  
Hunter: You forgot didn't you?  
John: Uh...no I just...um...yeah I did.  
Hunter: Well we'll be there in 3 hours.  
John: Cool...*sits up* I might be late cause I have to get my books from the bookstore.  
Hunter: Won't you wait til your brother gets there.  
John: Sure. I could show him around the campus.  
Hunter: Good cause you know how he is around new people.  
Cody: Hunt! Lets go hit the road! *screaming in the background*  
John: Tell Cody to hold his horses.  
Hunter: *laughs* Coming Codes. See you soon John.  
John: Bye Hunt.

They both hang up.

John looked over to Randy who was still sleeping peacefully.

John: Dare I wake up sleeping beauty? *whispers and smiles*  
Randy: *started to move his hand where John was laying*...Johnny...*waking up*  
John: I'm here *smiles* Good Morning angel.  
Randy: *looks up and smiles* Morning.  
John: *bends down and kisses Randy* Had a nice sleep?  
Randy: It was perfect. I love waking up next to you.  
John: Me too.  
Randy: *looks at the time* 5:57 in the morning? Johnny, why are you up this early baby?  
John: Hunter called.  
Randy: Why? *gets up*  
John: Cody is enrolled here so I'm going to help him move in his dorm with Hunter and my dad.  
Randy: Oh. Ok then..  
John: You're helping with me right?  
Randy: I don't think its a good idea John.  
John: My dad?  
Randy: John, the guy wants me dead.  
John: But you're different now.

Randy: Try telling him that.  
John: Listen, my dad is a straight up nub but you'll be there with me.  
Randy: I don't know..  
John: Pleeeeaaaasssseee!  
Randy: Alright. I never can't say no to you.  
John: Yay!  
Randy: You're silly sometimes.  
John: Hey! Bite me!  
Randy: I believed that I did when I was fucking you last night.  
John: Oh you just seeing as just fucking me not making love?  
Randy: Uh...what's the difference?  
John: Randy, fucking someone is a booty call, making love is what you do with someone you love. Am I just a booty call Randy?  
Randy: Hell no. I love you John.  
John: Really Randy?  
Randy: Come here?  
John: Nope.  
Randy: I said *pulls John down in his arms* Come here.  
John: *laughs*  
Randy: I love you Johnny. You're my soul. I can't live without you. I almost lost you once, I'm not doing it again.

John: I love you too Randy. *kisses Randy*  
Randy: I love your lips. *smiles*  
John: I love yours too.  
Randy: Well...lets fool around a bit..*smirks*  
John: No! We have to take a shower and get ready.  
Randy: Fine..lets go. *gets up to the door*  
John: Uh Randy..  
Randy: Yeah baby?  
John: Where your boxers?  
Randy: Why do I need them?  
John: You're naked.  
Randy: Pfft. Please. So? I own these halls. So what I'm ass naked?  
John: I do! I don't want to have my boyfriend walking around the hallway with his dick and balls hanging out. You know there guys waiting for you to have sex with them. They'll think its open season.  
Randy: John, baby you worry too much. They know we're the power couple. My dick belongs to me and you.  
John: So I'm co owner of your dick?  
Randy: Yep...uh...wait...  
John: *smiles and kissed Randy* I trust you.  
Randy: *smiles* You know I can't say no to you ever so..*wrap himself around with a towel* I'm a good boy.

John: Yes you are. *takes Randy's hand* Lets go good boy.  
Randy: Yes big daddy *follows John*

In the Junior/Senior bathroom, Matt and Jeff are talking.

Jeff: Junior year...funny how time flies.  
Matt: You should be happy that you got this far. I mean you barely passed by the skin of your teeth..  
Jeff: Do teeth have skin? *checking his teeth*  
Matt: No you idiot. Its a figure of speech.  
Jeff: oooohhh...  
Matt: Ugh.  
John: *comes in with Randy* Morning.  
Matt and Jeff: Hey John.  
Randy: Morning jerkwards.  
Jeff: I'm not a jerkwad. Am I?  
Matt: Do I really have to answer that?  
Jeff: Matt! *whines*  
John: No Jeffy. You're not.  
Jeff: Thanks John.  
Randy: So Jeff, word has it in the sophomore dorms that you like Phil.  
Jeff: We're Juniors. Why would the sophomores know that?  
John: They don't.  
Matt: He ment us from last year.  
John: Oh...uh kinda..  
Randy: Kinda? Last year you was all over the guy.  
Jeff: I was but I think he don't like me and I'm not waiting around for him neither.  
Matt: Sure Jeff.  
John: What about you Matt? I mean Rey got a eye on you.  
Matt: So?  
Randy: He likes you dude.  
Matt: Like I said so?  
Jeff: Matt stop being stubborn and ask him out already.  
Matt: You have no room what so ever to say that. The nerve.  
John: *laughs*  
Jeff: Whatever. So John, you and Randy are still tight.  
John: 7 years and still strong. *smiles*  
Randy: 7 best years and still counting. *hugs John from behind*  
Matt: Lucky you two.  
Jeff: Awww they're so adorable!  
Randy: Adorable? You mean hot! Sexy! Smokin..  
John: Alright we get it  
Matt: Yes we do get it.  
Randy: Jealous that my boyfriend is way hotter than yours?  
Matt: What boyfriend is that?  
Randy: Exactly. And is way hotter than your future boyfriend.  
John: You're a nut Randy.  
Randy: I'm your nut.  
John: *chuckles* Lets get in the shower.  
Randy: The same one together?  
John: Uh...yeah.  
Randy: We never showered together.  
John: Its the first babe. Unless you rather...  
Randy: *pulls his and John's towels off and took John in the shower with him*  
Jeff: I can't wait until I get a boyfriend.  
Matt: Ask Phil.  
Jeff: As long as you as Rey.  
Matt: Whatever.  
Christian: *walks in* Morning.  
Matt: Hey Christian.  
Jeff: Hey! No Seniors! Juniors only!  
Christian: Bite me Jeff.

Jeff: Go fuck yourself.  
Christian: I did jerk off last night thanks.  
Matt: Really?  
Christian: No shame. Yep I did. Looking at my porn.  
Jeff: You need a guy.  
Christian: You offering?  
Jeff: I wouldn't caught dead with you.  
Christian: Just asking.  
Jeff: Plus I have my eyes on a dude.  
Christian: Let me guess...Phil?  
Jeff: Damn it..  
Matt: What?  
Jeff: Does everybody knows?  
Christian: Dude, it was all over the sophomore dorms last year.  
Jeff: Do...Phil know?  
Christian: I doubt it.  
Matt: Listen you're friends with Rey right?  
Christian: Yep. Why?  
Matt: Tell this fool that he doesn't like me.  
Christian: Rey doesn't like you? Ha! He's soooo into you.  
Matt: Huh?  
Jeff: Told you dumbass.  
Matt: Quiet Jeffery.  
Jeff: Its...Jeff...Matthew!  
Matt: *ignores Jeff* He does.  
Christian: Of course. I'm his roommate and some nights Rey be screaming your name in his sleep. He had a major wet dream about you.  
Matt: But he doesn't seem my type.  
Christian: Oh go for it. Who's in the shower?  
Jeff: John and Randy.  
Christian: I should had known.  
Matt: How? This is their first time showering together.  
Christian: Is was going to happen.  
Jeff: So true.  
Matt: What classes you enrolled for?  
Christian: Anything but health.  
Jeff: Me too.  
Matt: Health is for Freshman and Sophomore only.  
Jeff: Sweet.  
Christian: I took advance physics.  
Jeff: Science...bleh!  
Matt: Ugh  
Christian: You hate Science too Matt?  
Matt: No. My brother.  
Christian: Ah.  
Adam: *walks in with Chris* Let me wash up and well go to breakfast.  
Chris: I told you to wash up early and now look.  
Adam: Its Matt, Jeff and Christian just talking. I'm going to hit the shower and..  
Christian: Uh...I'm going in that one...sorry I was here first. *gets in the shower*  
Adam: Don't tell me you two...  
Jeff: Already took one.  
Matt: Just brushing my teeth.  
Adam: Thanks...who's in...  
Matt and Jeff: John and Randy.  
Chris: Together?  
Matt: Yep.  
Adam: About time. *gets in the shower*

Jeff, Matt and Chris laughed. Over to the bookstore Phil was looking at some books for his classes.

Phil: Advanced algebra? That's it.

Rey: *walks in* Hey Phil! I'm glad that I caught you.  
Phil: Hey Rey. What's up?  
Rey: You still have your history book on egypt?  
Phil: Yeah why?  
Rey: I'm taking egyptian history this year and I was wondering if I could hold your textbook this semester instead of buying one?  
Phil: Sure.  
Rey: Great.  
Phil: *smiles*  
Rey: Why are you smiling?  
Phil: What? I'm smiling? Me? I'm not smiling. *smiles*  
Rey: You're smiling so hard. Its a dude isn't?  
Phil: You can tell?  
Rey: Is it Jeff?  
Phil: *smiles* Yeah.  
Rey: You finally asked him out?  
Phil: What? No!  
Rey: Why are you smiling for about Jeff?  
Phil: We have art together this year.  
Rey: This is your chance to ask him out.  
Phil: I don't know Rey-Rey its like he's too good for me.  
Rey: Phil stop. Ask him out. You like him and uh..  
Phil: He likes me too I know.  
Rey: How do you know?  
Phil: It was all over the sophomore's dormitory last year.  
Rey: I heard.  
Phil: Enough about me and Jeff. What about you and Matt?  
Rey: Dawg, I can't get him out my mind. It like when I goes up to talk to him, words couldn't come out. He got me in his grasp.  
Phil: You need to tell him how you feel.  
Rey: Take notes from your own words Phil.  
Phil: *laughs* True. Coffee?  
Rey: And donuts?  
Phil: Yeah.  
Rey: Sweet!

They leaves. Moving on to the Freshmen/Sophomore dorms with Mike. Who is ironing his outfit.

JoMo: *knocks and walks in* Knock Knock Mizzy.  
Mike: Hey Johnny. Over here.  
JoMo: *walks up and kisses Mike* Good morning baby.

Mike: Ugh did you brush your teeth?  
JoMo: Yeah why?  
Mike: Your breath..  
JoMo: Oh I just finished eating a slice of pizza.  
Mike: Really? Early in the morning?  
JoMo: It was sausage.  
Mike: Whatever. *chuckles*  
JoMo: Where was you last night? I wanted to suck your dick but you wasn't around.  
Mike: So much I love getting a blowjob from you I was with Jack.  
JoMo: Oh right the swim meeting tryouts.  
Mike: Yep and we so have terrible swimmers.  
JoMo: But...*pulls Mike to his lap* That's why they have a coach like you. *kissed Mike's neck*  
Mike: *chuckles softly* Really Johnny?  
JoMo: Really. You're the perfect coach and boyfriend that anybody could ask for. *smiles*  
Mike: I love you Johnny.  
JoMo: I love you too Mizzy.  
Mike: *kisses JoMo*  
JoMo: *lays down and pulls Mike down with him without breaking the kiss*  
Mike: *while kissing he unbuttoned and unziped JoMo's pants*  
JoMo: *pulls away and smiles* Mizzy, what are you doing?  
Mike: *pulls JoMo's pants down* What's it look like?  
JoMo: Its too early baby...*grinning*  
Mike: Are you going to complain all day or take this blowjob like a man? *pulls JoMo's boxers down*  
JoMo: Its yours Mizzy. *closes his eyes and licked his lips*  
Mike: Planning on it. *takes JoMo's dick and slowly takes it in his mouth*  
JoMo: *moans* Damn Mizzy...your mouth...so warm...so moist...  
Mike: *stops* Shut up *continues*  
JoMo: Fuck yeah baby...*whispers*  
Montel: *walks in* Hey we have to meet...*looks* WHOA!  
Mike: *pulls away* Montel!  
Montel: Shit sorry guys!  
JoMo: What the hell! *puts his boxers and pants back on* Why are you here! *upset*  
Montel: Uh...this is my room too..  
JoMo: Oh...yeah...well knock next time. *embarrassed*  
Montel: Knock on my own door?  
Mike: What is it Montel? *embarrassed*  
Montel: Drew and Jack texted me too meet them in the study hall.  
JoMo: Why?  
Montel: I have no clue.  
Mike: I'm going to take a quick shower. *leaves*  
Montel: Sorry dude..

JoMo: Whatever. You can't walk on a guy while getting his dick sucked.  
Montel: But...its my room too. I don't have to knock if I have my own damn key!  
JoMo: Yeah well...  
Montel: Save it.  
JoMo: Anyways, why do Jack and Drew want us to see them?  
Montel: Maybe for breakfast before class starts.  
JoMo: Yeah true that.  
Mike: *walks in* I'll be ready in 5.  
JoMo: Damn baby that was the quickest shower yet.  
Mike: I said I was going to take a quick shower.  
Montel: I'll be in the hallway..*leaves*  
JoMo: How embarrassing was that? *laughs*  
Mike: Yeah but it is his room too.  
JoMo: This bites that I can't share rooms with you but the Juniors and Seniors can pick roommates.  
Mike: Only the AV Juniors and Seniors can.  
JoMo: No all of them.  
Mike: Babe, our dormitory is like the normal Juniors and Seniors dormitory but the AV Juniors and Seniors dormitory is different. They live like royalty cause of their grade average. Your grades has to say at least 90 or above to move in there.  
JoMo: That's hard  
Mike: Not actually. Just keep on studying.  
JoMo: We have to keep our heads in the books.  
Mike: I really don't care what dormitory I'll end up as long as I walk across the stage. But I can't blame your enthusiasm. *smiles*  
JoMo: *smiles* So...shall we continue where we left off?  
Mike: Later tonight.  
JoMo: Ok. *thinks* Damn you Montel!

Mike changed and he, JoMo and Montel went to meet up with Drew and Jack.

Jack: There you guys are! Where the hell you three been?  
Mike: I had to shower.  
Drew: Told you Jacky.  
JoMo: What's up?  
Drew and Jack: Breakfast!  
Montel: That's all?  
Jack: We can't eat without our dear friends.  
JoMo: Sure.  
Drew: What classes do you have Mizzy?  
Mike: Me and Johnny are taking all of the credit classes now so around Senior year we get to leave early.  
JoMo: Yep.  
Montel: No fair. I wanted to do that but they told me no.  
Jack: I bet the Juniors are taking all credit classes too.  
Drew: Damn Juniors and Seniors. I can't stand them.  
Montel: Especially the Senior you got your eyes on?  
Drew: No...  
Mike: Ask him out.  
JoMo: What?  
Drew: No...*blushes*  
Jack: Why not?  
Drew: Cause..  
Montel: Its the whole Sophomore asking a Senior out thing?  
Drew: It would be too weird.  
Mike: True.  
Jack: He'll come around. Hey how about after breakfast we go see the new Freshmen moves in?  
Montel: I'm game.  
Drew: Count me in.  
Mike: Count us out.  
Jack: Why?  
JoMo: Book shopping.  
Mike: You guys coming?

Jack: Nope. Did mine last week.  
Drew: I went yesterday.  
Montel: I got mine last year.  
JoMo: You guys are asses.  
Jack: You too buddy.  
Drew: Can we eat?  
JoMo, Jack, Montel and Mike: Hell yeah!

They goes to the cafe. Cody just arrived on campus with his parents.

Cody: This place is huge.  
Shawn: Yep. Hunter where's John?  
Hunter: I texted him and he said that he'll meet us at Cody's dorm with Randy.  
Shawn: He's still with that monster from hell?  
Hunter: Shawny be nice. Randy changed.  
Shawn: Changed my dark ass he did. He's still the same punk.  
Cody: Dad stop. Randy's cool. He loves John and Johnny loves him.  
Shawn: Sure..  
Hunter: Stop it Shawny. Now lets go to room..  
Cody: 209!  
Hunter: *laughs*

They walked to Cody's room. They waited for John for 15 minutes.

Shawn: Where is he?  
Hunter: He'll be here.  
John: *peeks in* Nice room.  
Cody: Johnny! *ininto John?s arms*  
John: Hey bro. Long time no see. *smiles*  
Hunter: Hey Johnny  
Hunter: Hey Hunt.  
Shawn: Hi.  
John: Hey dad.  
Shawn: How is college?  
John: Fun. I'm in the AV Juniors/Seniors dorms with Randy.  
Shawn: Randy?  
John: Yes Randy. *yells* Randy?  
Randy: *walks in next to John* Hey..  
Cody: Hey Randy! *hugs Randy*  
Randy: Hey squrt. *hugs back* You got bigger.  
Cody: *laughs*  
Randy: *looks at Shawn then his smiles fades* Hi Mr..

Shawn: Save it Orton.  
Randy: But..  
Shawn: You know what, just go back killing yourself and save us from yourself.  
Randy: *leaves*  
John: DAD!  
Shawn: John you can do way better.  
John: Go to hell! *leaves to catch up with Randy* Randy stop!  
Randy: John I told you that this was a bad idea.  
John: Fuck him Randy. He's a fool.  
Randy: John, he's your dad.  
John: So what? You're my boyfriend and I love you Randy.  
Randy: I love you too Johnny but how can we be together if your father hates me?  
John: Are you seriously breaking up with me cause of my dad?  
Randy: John I'm not saying that...  
John: Its sounds like it to me. *tearing up* You promised that you wouldn't hurt me again...you lied to me...  
Randy: No no baby *hugs John* Don't cry. I'm not breaking up with you. I just don't want to be the reason that you and your father don't get along.  
John: Randy, I don't care. *looks at him* I don't need him anymore. I need you.  
Randy: You need me? *whispers*  
John: I can't survive out this world alone. I need you. Without you I'm dead to this world. I love you. I don't care if I have to fight my father for your love.

Randy: Nobody never said they needed me before...  
John: *takes Randy's hands*...I do...  
Randy: *kisses John and holds John* You'll always have me.

Shawn was watching from Cody's room with Hunter.

Shawn: I can't stand Randy.  
Hunter: Ok just stop.  
Shawn: Stop what?  
Hunter: This!  
Shawn: What being a good parent?  
Hunter: This is not being a good parent. A good parent trusts their child's decision. John trust Randy. I mean look at then. Can't you see how Randy is making John happy. And you want to ruin what they have.  
Shawn: No it not like that.  
Hunter: What is it then Shawn?  
Shawn: John's mother was like Randy. I lost her to drugs and alcohol. I don't want John to go down that road too.  
Cody: *comes out* But Randy isn't like mom, dad. Randy changed and I trust him.  
Hunter: *laughs* Of course you do. He buys you candy or something from the store.  
Cody: Yep!  
Hunter: I trust him too. Answer yourself this Shawn, are you really going to be so selfish to see your son unhappy than happy with the man of his dreams?

Shawn: I want him to be happy.  
Hunter: Then you and I know what you have to do.  
Shawn: *nods*  
Hunter: Come on Cody, let start unpacking. *leaves with Cody*  
Shawn: *walks up to John and Randy* John?  
John: What? *looks at Shawn*  
Shawn: I want to talk to Randy alone.  
John: I don't think so. You'll try to talk him into break..  
Randy: John. Its ok. Let him talk.  
John: Are you sure?  
Randy: *touches John's cheek* I'm sure.  
John: *smiles* I can't say no to you.  
Randy: *smiles* I can't either.  
John: Ok..  
Randy: *kissed John's forehead* I love you.  
John: Love you too R. *looks at Shawn*  
Shawn: Go help your brother unpack.  
John: *nods and leaves*  
Randy: So..what is it? *looks at Shawn*  
Shawn: I see that you make John happy.  
Randy: Yeah. He makes me happy. Look, I know I was a screw up ok. I'm not proud of my past. I wish I could turn back history but I can't. I know the good thing is that it brought me and John closer.  
Shawn: You hit my son and he still with you.  
Randy: Yeah I questioned that too but John stood with me and he saved my life.  
Shawn: What about your family?  
Randy: I have no family.  
Shawn: Why?  
Randy: My mom is a drunk and my father was on drugs. He also sexually abused me. What kind of father would rape his own son?  
Shawn: You been raped by your own father? *disgusted* Where was your mom?  
Randy: She stood there and watched him do it.  
Shawn: Randy...I'm so sorry...  
Randy: I thought by turning to drugs and alcohol was going to ease my pain but it made it worse. They drove John away from me. I have no intention to ever hurt John. Losing John drove me to killing myself by trying to hang myself.  
Shawn: Oh god..  
Randy: But John stopped me. He's my guardian angel. I would had been dead if John didn't stop me.  
Shawn: And to think that I thought you was going to hurt John.  
Randy: In all do respect Mr. Cena...I would never hurt John again. I love your son too much to hurt him again. The first time was horrible and I'm not going down that road again.  
Shawn: For once...I believe you...  
Randy: You do?  
Shawn: Yes. I trust you. As long you and John are happy. I'm happy.

Randy: Thank you Mr. Cena. That means alot to me.  
Shawn: *pats Randy's shoulders* You're welcome.  
Randy: *smiles*  
Shawn: Now go to your boyfriend. Knowing John he's worried.  
Randy: He's a worrywart but that's a reason that I love him.  
Shawn: *laughs*  
Randy: *smiles and walks with Shawn*  
John: What are they talking about? *pacing*  
Cody: I don't know but will you stop.  
John: I can't. Dad probably trying to bribe Randy to leave me.  
Hunter: Sounds like Shawn.  
John: Ugh! I swear...  
Shawn: Swear on what? *comes in with Randy*  
John: If you..*looks* You two...  
Shawn: Talk things through. *smiles*  
John: *smiles*  
Randy: *hugs John* I told you not to worry and I told him Johnny.  
John: *pulls away* You told him? Rand, you didn't have to tell him.  
Randy: I had to Johnny. He understands now. *looks at Shawn then back to John* He trust me now.  
John: *smiles at Shawn and hugs Shawn* Thanks dad.  
Shawn: *hugs John back* Its cool son. You got a good one here. Don't you let him go.

John: I won't. *pulls away*  
Cody: I'm happy for you both but I want to finish unpacking so I could start my new college life.  
Randy: *laughs* I'll help you.  
Shawn: *after a half an hour of unpacking* Well this is it.  
Hunter: You're on your own Cody.  
Cody: I have Johnny and Randy to look out on me.  
Randy: You can count on me.  
Shawn: I know I can. Just keep an eye on our boys.  
John and Cody: Hey!  
Hunter: *laughs* Classes starting in a hour.  
John: Crap! We got to go to the bookstore.  
Cody: Got to go! *hugs Shawn and Hunter* Bye!  
Shawn: Bye. Call me after your first day.  
Cody: I will. Bye Hunt!  
Hunter: Bye Cody. Bye John.  
John: Later Hunt! Later Pops.  
Shawn: Pops?  
John: Yeah. Lets go. *leaves with Randy and Cody*  
Hunter: They're all grown up.  
Shawn: Yeah.  
Hunter: This means we have the house to ourselves.

Shawn: Oh yeah..*smirks*  
Hunter: Lets go! *leaves with Shawn*

At the bookstore its pack with students as John, Randy and Cody arrived.

John: Randy you got the list of books we need?  
Randy: Yep.  
John: Cody?  
Cody: *pulls out a piece of paper* Yep.  
John: Alright lets go.  
Cody: *walks off to a bookshelf* Lets see. Um..mathematics 101. *looks* Ah..here we go..  
Ted: *grabs the same book as Cody*  
Cody: Excuse me but I had this one first.  
Ted: Um...sorry but uh it doesn't have your name on it friend.  
Cody: You know what...*lets the book go* Take it. *grabs another one and leaves* Jerk *mumbles*  
Randy: Who's a jerk? *walks up*  
Cody: No one.  
Randy: Ok..*walks away*  
Cody: Ok... um american history x... *looks* Ah..*grabs the book*  
Ted: *grabs the same book as Cody again*  
Cody: You gots to be kidding.

Ted: Well Well I see we have the same class together.  
Cody: I doubt it. I let you have the last book but *yanks away the book from Ted* Not this time.  
Ted: We need to stop meeting like this kid.  
Cody: First of all I wasn't planning to meet nobody, second of all I'm not a kid and lastly I have a name.  
Ted: Oh well what is your name then?  
Cody: Like I'll tell you.  
Ted: You don't have to tell me. I'll find it out.  
Cody: Good luck with that.  
Ted: *laughs*  
Cody: What's so funny?  
Ted: You.  
Cody: I'm not doing anything that's funny.  
Ted: Yes you are.  
Cody: That is?  
Ted: You know  
Cody: No I don't know.  
Ted: *whispers* You playing hard to get.  
Cody: Me playing hard to get? Are you coming on to me?  
Ted: Not really.  
Cody: Then how I'm playing hard to get?  
Ted: I asked for your name and you refused to tell me.

Cody: You didn't tell me yours.  
Ted: You didn't ask.  
Cody: What is your name?  
Ted: Ted  
Cody: Well Ted...I'm Cody.  
Ted: Cody? I like that name.  
Cody: There. You know my name so what else I can do for you?  
Ted: I'll find something.  
Cody: Well can I finish my business?  
Ted: Of course. I'll see you later...Cody. *leaves while smiling*  
Cody: *confused*  
John: *walks up with Randy* Hey Codes. Done shopping?  
Cody: *ignores John*  
Randy: Cody!  
Cody: Huh?  
John: What's up with you bro?  
Cody: I don't know. I think that I been flirted on.  
Randy: Somebody was flirting with you?  
Cody: I guess so...  
John: Did you flirt back?  
Cody: I don't know that either..

Randy: Was he cute?  
Cody: *nods*  
John: What's his name?  
Cody: Ted...  
Randy: Freshman?  
Cody: I guess so..He has most of the same classes.  
Randy: I say go for it.  
John: No get to know him first.  
Cody: Look guys I'm not here to find a boyfriend. I'm here to learn.  
John: Good for you Cody.  
Intercom: Good morning students. Its a beautiful day here at Forest Lake Universty. I like all Freshmen to report to the auditorium for orientation and all Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors report to their first class or if you have free period first those students report to the library. Thank you and have a nice day. *cuts off*  
Cody: Well guys I have to go.  
John: See you later Codes.  
Randy: Have fun.  
Cody: I will.


	2. Chapter 2

**College Life **

They left their separate ways. Cody showed up at the auditorium. He sat in between two students.

Cody: Wow...this place is packed.

Evan: No kidding. I had to walk around the other side to get in.  
Kofi: You're lucky. I got bomb rushed to get in here.  
Cody: Damn that's cold.  
Kofi: I know. Hi I'm Kofi. *smiles*  
Evan: And I'm Evan.  
Cody: Nice to meet you both. I'm Cody.  
Kofi: So Cody, you moved into your dorm yet?  
Cody: Yep. I'm all settled.  
Evan: Me too  
Kofi: Who is your roommates?  
Evan: Some dork that has posters of video games.  
Kofi: What room you're in?  
Evan: 209  
Cody: I see well nice to meet you Evan. I guess you don't want to sit next to me.  
Evan: Why do you think that? *confused*  
Cody: Cause you think that I'm a dork.  
Evan: So...you're...  
Cody: I'm in room 209.  
Evan: Oh..I'm so sorry...I guess you want to hit me huh?  
Cody: I just met you and if I knew you longer then I would.  
Kofi: *laughs* We're going to be good friends.  
Evan: Who are you rooming with Kofi?  
Kofi: Some guy name Justin.  
Ted: *walks past* Hi Cody *smiles*  
Cody: Hi Ted. *smiles*  
Kofi: Who was that? *watching Ted*  
Cody: Some guy I met.  
Evan: He's hot! *looking at Ted*  
Cody: He's...ok...  
Kofi: Ok? *looks at Cody* He's smoking. I'll love to go out with him.  
Evan: Over my dead body Kofi. That's got my name all over him.  
Cody: We just met 15 minutes and already arguing over a guy.  
Kofi: Its nature.  
Evan: Besides they're plenty of other dudes to fuck.  
Cody: Are you a slut?  
Kofi: *laughs*  
Evan: No...I'm just sexually active.  
Kofi: Are you a virgin?  
Evan: Yep. But I did make out with this boy once.  
Cody: Wow.  
Evan: Are you two are virgins?  
Kofi: Nope. My first was with my ex Shelton.  
Cody: I am. I'm not ready until I found my true love.  
Kofi: I wished I did but too late now.  
Evan: Did it hurt?  
Kofi: Yeah at first but once you get used to it...it feels good.  
Cody: Did you have sex more than once?  
Kofi: Yep with the same guy.  
Evan: That's good.  
Cody: Kofi you are right.  
Kofi: About?  
Cody: We're going to be good friends.

Cody, Kofi and Evan laughs. During his free period Matt was in the library reading. Rey was checking out some books til he seen Matt.

Rey: Matt...*hides behind a bookcase* Oh god...  
Christian: *walks up* Dude! Why are you hiding...  
Rey: *pulls Christian to him* Shhh! Its Matt.  
Christian: Rey come on. Talk to him.  
Rey: Its not that easy dawg. My feelings got way too deep for him. I'm falling in love with him.  
Christian: So tell him. Its not like he doesn't know.

Rey: Huh?  
Christian: Yeah...I kinda had um...told Matt that you like him...  
Rey: YOU WHAT! *yells*  
Matt: *looks from his book and looks around for a minute then goes back reading*  
Rey: *whispers* I can't believe you told him!  
Christian: I'm sorry...but he needed to know. He asked me and I told him.  
Rey: Great! Now he'll going to think that I'm a freak.  
Christian: No he won't just talk to him.  
Rey: Now I could die.  
Matt: *peeks around* Why?  
Rey: *looks and jumps* Matt! Um...I...I...was just um...  
Matt: Rey calm down.  
Rey: Um...ok...  
Matt: Its cool. I like you too.  
Rey: You do?  
Matt: Yeah but you should had come to me and say something instead of avoiding me. I thought you didn't like me.  
Rey: I always liked you. I'm falling in love with you and I was scared to talk to you and I...  
Matt: Rey...  
Rey: I...I...  
Matt: Rey!  
Rey: Huh?  
Matt: Shut up. *grabs Rey and pulls him to his lips and kisses Rey*  
Christian: Its about time. *smiles and leaves*  
Rey: *after the kiss* Wow...  
Matt: *smiles* Better?  
Rey: Yeah..  
Matt: *smiles*  
Rey: Does this means we're together?  
Matt: If you want to.  
Rey: I'll love too. *kissed Matt*  
Matt: *after the kiss* So...you have free period?  
Rey: Yep.  
Matt: Want to spend it with me?  
Rey: *takes Matt hand* I'll love too *smiles*  
Matt: Good. *smiles*

Matt and Rey went to spend time together. During algebra class Adam and Chris was doing some notes.

Adam: Subtract 45 from 69 and X equal to...24!  
Chris: You just solved a math problem alone.  
Adam: Yeah. I'm not stupid Chris.

Chris: I know you're not but if you was I'll still love you.  
Adam: Yeah right. You'll had nothing to do with me.  
Chris: Nope. I would still be with you.  
Adam: So you're telling me that if I was the dumbest person on this earth, you'll still be with me?  
Chris: Yep.  
Adam: Why?  
Chris: Cause I'll love you for you.  
Adam: That's so sweet of your Chrissy. I would kiss you now.  
Chris: I bet you would.  
Adam: Chris I was thinking...we should go on a date.  
Chris: A date?  
Adam: Yeah. We hadn't been on one since two years ago.  
Chris: A date sounds good.  
Adam: Where to tonight?  
Chris: Addy we have classes tomorrow.  
Adam: Friday night then?  
Chris: Perfect. Now back to work.  
Adam: As you wish lover.  
Chris: Anyways, 34 times 5 subtract 40 add 23 what is X equal to?  
Adam: *does the problem*

While they was working, Jeff was in art class looking out the window. He didn't noticed Phil walk in. Jeff turned to face the teacher.

Phil: Hey Jeff...*sit across from Jeff*  
Jeff: Uh...Uh...hey...Phil..  
Phil: *smiles and face the teacher*  
Jeff: *thinks* Fuck! He had to be in this class.

A half an hour passed and Jeff was asleep with his head down on the desk. He started to dream.

Jeff: *sits up* Class over?  
Teacher: No Jeff.  
Jeff: Oh..  
Teacher: So today we're going to draw the human body.  
Jeff: Great! What thrill right Phil?  
Phil: *gone*  
Jeff: Must had to do something.  
Teacher: Lets get started. Come in..  
Phil: *walks in with a robe on*  
Jeff: No way...  
Teacher: You may disrobe.

Phil: Good. *looks at Jeff while slowly taking off the robe*  
Jeff: I...uh...  
Phil: You like what you see Jeffy?  
Jeff: *gulps* I...I...I...  
Teacher: Lets begin!  
Phil: *pose* I want you to do a good job on me Jeffy.  
Jeff: *rubs his eyes* Am I dreaming?  
Teacher: Good job Jeff!.  
Jeff: Huh? *looks at the drawing.* How did that show up.  
Teacher: Jeff you did a marvellous and here's your reward!Q  
Jeff: Whar reward?  
Phil: *sit behind Jeff naked* Me..  
Jeff: Wh...Wh...  
Phil: Shh...*rubs Jeff's shoulders*  
Jeff: But...*looks down and screamed a little* How did I get naked!  
Phil: Shh...now let your prize work his magic. *he kisses Jeff behind and starting to stoke Jeff.  
Jeff: *moans in between Phil's lips*  
Phil: *kisses Jeff and kept stroking Jeff faster and plays with Jeff's nipples*  
Jeff: *kisses Phil deeper*  
Phil: *breaks the kiss and starts to kiss on Jeff's neck*  
Jeff: *trying to catch his breath* Oh...god...Phil...  
Phil: *still stroking and kissing Jeff's neck*  
Jeff: I...Coming...  
Phil: *strokes faster*  
Jeff: I...can't...hold...*screams as he exploded all over the painting* Oh Fuck! *breathless*  
Phil: Way to go Jeffy...now I want you to wake up...  
Jeff: What?  
Phil: *waking Jeff up* Jeff wake up.  
Jeff: *wakes up* Huh?  
Phil: Class is over.  
Jeff: Um...Ok.  
Phil: *smiles and leaves*  
Jeff: *gets up but felt something wet and sticky run down his leg* Oh shit! *runs to his dorm to change*  
Rey: *holding Matt's hand* Was that Jeff?  
Matt: *holding Rey's hand* Yeah but something wrong. Lets go and see what's wrong.  
Rey: Lets go baby. *smiles*  
Matt: *smiles and goes to his dorm* Jeff? *knocks* I forgot my key and..  
Jeff: *opens the door grabs and pulls Matt in*  
Matt: What the hell!  
Jeff: *shuts the door on Rey* I have a major problem!  
Matt: It better be major for slamming the door on my boyfriend's face.

Jeff: Boyfriend? You and Rey Rey?  
Matt: Yes get on with it.  
Jeff: Dude, I had a wet dream about Phil during class!  
Matt: *looks at Jeff*  
Jeff: What? Say something!  
Matt: Bro, this what I have to say *place his hand on Jeff's shoulder* And don't take this the wrong way.  
Jeff: Um...ok...  
Matt: *takes a deep breath and bust out laughing* Are you serious!  
Jeff: Matt! Quit it! This is serious! *walks to his bed*  
Matt: I know but in class! *laughing* Was you moaning and saying Phil's name.  
Jeff: No! I mean I had a serious sex dream about him! Now I won't be able to look at him the same way again! *lays in his head and buries his head in his pillow*  
Matt: Bro, just tell him..  
Jeff: I can't...*through his pillow*  
Matt: *open the door and grabs Rey's hand* Well...if you don't then...I WILL! Run Rey! *runs with Rey*  
Jeff: MATT! *runs after Matt*  
Rey: Why are we running? *still running*  
Matt: Um...*still running*  
Jeff: Get back here! *still running*  
Matt: He's on to us! *runs pass Phil*  
Phil: Whoa! Where's the fire you two? *looks*

Matt: Um...behind us! *turns a corner with Rey*  
Rey: Matt what are you doi..  
Matt: *covers Rey mouth* Shhh..  
Phil: I have weirdo friends. *laughs and turns around*  
Jeff: Mat...*runs staright into Phil as they fall and Jeff was on top of Phil*  
Phil: Ow...  
Jeff: Oh I'm so...*looks into Phil's eyes* ...uh...so...so...  
Phil: *looks into Jeff's eyes* Its...um...ok..J...Jeffy.  
Jeff: How embarrassing...  
Phil: Its ok. You have beautiful eyes...*whispers*  
Jeff: *blushes* Thank..you and I love you...your eyes! I love your eyes too.  
Phil: You love me? *whispers*  
Jeff: *blushes heavy* Uh...here let me help you up..*gets up and puts his hand out to Phil*  
Phil: *looks in Jeff's eyes and took his hand*  
Jeff: *pulls Phil up but didn't noticed that he had Phil in his arms cause he was too lost in Phil's eyes*  
Phil: I...uh...  
Jeff: It was my fault. I should been paying attention...*looks at Phil's lips*  
Phil: Its ok Jeffy...*inches away from Jeff's lips*  
Jeff: *heart racing* I...*moves closer to kiss Phil but the bell rings*  
Phil: *closed his eyes and looks away* We have to get to class...  
Jeff: *bummed* I know.  
Phil: I'll see you around..  
Jeff: *nods slowly*  
Phil: *walks around Jeff*  
Jeff: *whispers* Damn it...  
Phil: *slowly walks away then stops* What the hell am I doing! *turns around and sees Jeff leaving* Jeff! *yells*  
Jeff: *turns around* What?  
Phil: I need to tell you something!  
Jeff: What!  
Phil: I...*bell rings*  
Jeff: Tell me later! *runs off*  
Phil: Damn it..

Phil leaves. Over to the Freshmen/Sophomores, Evan was trying to open his locker.

Evan: Come on damn you locker! *pulls on the locker* OPEN! *the locker open with force causing Evan to drop his books* Fuck!  
Jack: *talking to Drew and sees Evan* Dude hang on.  
Drew: Why?  
Jack: *runs over to Evan who's picking up his books* Need help?  
Evan: *looks up  
Jack: Do you need help?  
Evan: A little..  
Jack: Here...*helps Evan*  
Evan: *gets up* Thanks. This locker is a problem.  
Jack: I know. I had it last year.  
Evan: Thanks for your help uh...  
Jack: Jack.  
Evan: Jack. I'm Evan. *puts his hand out*  
Jack: Nice to meet you. *shakes Evan's hand*  
Evan: Pleasure.  
Jack: Freshman right?  
Evan: Yep. Are you one too?  
Jack: That's a silly question.  
Evan: Why?  
Jack: I told you that I had this locker last year. So if I was a Freshman, how could I had this locker last year?  
Evan: That was a dumb question. *embarrassed*  
Jack: *chuckles* You're silly. I'm a Sophomore.  
Evan: Oh cool.  
Jack: Say do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?  
Evan: That sounds cool but I meeting up with my friends at lunch.  
Jack: They can join us.  
Evan: Alright. Sounds great.  
Jack: Good. See you at lunch then.  
Evan: Yep.  
Jack: Ok see ya. *goes back to Drew*  
Drew: What was that about?  
Jack: I think I'm going to like cutie.  
Drew: Who?  
Jack: Evan.  
Drew: Who in the hell is Evan?  
Jack: Him. *points*  
Drew: He is a cutie.  
Jack: Hey! Back off! My eyes only! You have yours!  
Drew: I haven't seen Christian in a minute.  
Jack: Start looking for him.  
Drew: Whatever bitch.  
Jack: Ha Ha Ha...*leaves with Drew*  
Kofi: *walks up to Evan's locker* Hey Evy.  
Evan: Evy?  
Kofi: Uh yeah. How's your first class?  
Evan: Interesting. Yours?

Kofi: Ok. Where's Cody?  
Evan: I don't know. He supposed to meet me here 10 minutes. Anyways, I seen this cute guy.  
Kofi: Really?  
Evan: Yep. His name is Jack. He helped me with my locker.  
Kofi: Cool.  
Evan: Yep and he invited us to join him at his table at lunch. Oh and he's a Sophomore.  
Kofi: Get out!  
Evan: Nope *smiles*  
Cody: *walking up* Hey!  
Kofi: Sup Codes.  
Evan: Codes?  
Cody: Hey Kof.  
Evan: Kof? Ok why the weird nicknames?  
Cody: Its cool.  
Kofi: Anyways, Evan got us to seat with the Sophomores by his Sophomore crush.  
Evan: He's not a crush.  
Cody: Sophomores? So what. I get to sit with the Juniors.  
Evan: Really?  
Kofi: How?  
Cody: My brother and his boyfriend goes here.  
Kofi: Who are they?  
Cody: John Cena and Randy Orton.  
Kofi: Hold the John Cena who's the captain of the football team is your brother?  
Cody: Yeah  
Evan: And the Randy Orton who's the captain of the basketball team who could shoot 10 3's in a row?  
Cody: Yeah. How do you know them?  
Kofi: We read about them.  
Evan: They're like the most popular guys here. I doubt that you're related to them.  
Cody: Actually I'm related to John. Randy is his boyfriend.  
Kofi: I don't believe you.  
Evan: Me niether.  
Cody: Want to bet?  
Evan: What's the wager?  
Cody: Ok how about Kofi you buy me lunch for two weeks and Evan you'll clean my side of the room for two weeks and if I lose I'll do them both.  
Evan and Kofi: Deal!  
Cody: Good. Since class starts in 15 mins let walk over to the Juniors and Seniors side.  
Kofi: Ok  
Evan: Lets go.

They leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**College Life **

Over to John at his locker with Christian.

Christian: So Matt and Rey are together.  
John: Really? Its about time.  
Christian: I know. Jeff and Punk needs to stop playing around.  
John: Yeah true  
Christian: *laughs*  
John: So, did you tell him yet?  
Christian: Nope.  
John: Why?  
Christian: Cause I'm going to ask him to Phil's party.  
John: You going?  
Christian: Yep you?  
John: Nope.  
Christian: Why?  
John: Cause Randy and I never spent time alone together and I'm still mad at how Randy was so wasted last year.  
Christian: He was kind of stupid.  
John: Yeah..  
Christian: Speaking of your hot boyfriend, where is he?  
John: He supposedly be out of class already.  
Randy: *walks up quietly behind John*  
Christian: Maybe he's just fooling around.  
John: Yeah he's a goofball but I love him.  
Randy: *smiles and he wraps his arms around John then starts to take his hands up John's shirt and starts to rub John's abs* Ooo damn sexy. You been working out?  
John: *smirks* My boyfriend won't like other men touching me.  
Randy: Ummmmm dump the loser.  
John: Nope. I love my viper so you best be getting going before the viper strikes.  
Randy: *turns John around* He already did. *he pushes John against the lockers and kisses John*  
Christian: Uh...guys...  
John: *turns Randy around and push him against the lockers and kisses Randy's neck*  
Randy: Fuck...*whispers* Stop Johnny...  
John: Why? *whispers against Randy's neck*  
Randy: You're making my dick hard and I have to fuck you on this floor..*whispers*  
John: I'll take my chances...*kisses Randy's neck and rubs on Randy's chest and abs*  
Randy: Dorm room! NOW!  
Christian: *laughs*  
Cody: *walks up with Evan and Kofi* Hey guys!  
Christian: Who are you three? Freshmen aren't allowed...  
John: *stops* Its cool. Cody's my little brother.  
Christian: Oh..hey I'm Christian.  
Cody: Hi Christian. I'm Cody and these are my friends Kofi and Evan.

Evan: Hi.  
Kofi: Hey.  
John: Hey guys.  
Randy: Johnny!  
John: Yes Randy?  
Randy: Are you really going to leave like this hard as a diamond? *whispers*  
John: Later baby.  
Randy: I can't go to class like this.  
John: You have free period next.  
Cody: Johnny, can I have some money?  
John: *gives Cody his wallet but talking to Randy*  
Randy: You mean we?  
Cody: *took a hundred out*  
John: No you. I have computer technology next.  
Kofi: You aren't really going to take that much right?  
Randy: They split us up! *pissed*  
Cody: Yep. John makes good money. He won't care. He'll say make sure it stretch.  
John: You can't get mad at the school scheduling.  
Evan: You're brother is cool.  
Randy: Like hell I can! We signed up for the same schedule! And they split us up! What am I going to do with out you?  
Cody: I know! Randy is even cooler too.

John: I don't know baby.  
Christian: Guys I'll see you later. I have a date to ask to the party. *leaves*  
Cody: A party? John can we go to the party?  
John: No.  
Cody: Come on please!  
John: No Cody.  
Cody: Ugh! Randy?  
Randy: Sorry squrt.  
Cody: Hey! No fair! I'm 18!  
John: Yeah but you just got here and I don't want you to be influenced into drinking.  
Randy: Yeah its not worth it.  
Cody: I see.  
John: You'll will have other college parties but not yet.  
Cody: Ok.  
Randy: Get to class. But we have some business to take care of. *takes John's hand and walked away*  
Cody: So about that bet?  
Kofi: Yeah Yeah.  
Evan: Do I have to wash clothes too?  
Cody: Yep. *smiles*  
Evan: Damn.  
Kofi: Lets go to class.

They leave. Montel and Drew was walking through the campus.

Montel: How was english literature?  
Drew: Quite interesting. How was chemistry?  
Montel: Cool.  
Drew: You actually like a class?  
Montel: If I could mix acid its cool.  
Drew: *chuckles* Want a coffee?  
Montel: Funny I do have a taste for a iced mocha.  
Drew: Ok.

They goes to the cafe. Montel sat at a table while Drew stood in line. Christian walks up behind Drew.

Drew: I think I want a caramel latte.  
Christian: I want a tall, dark, irish man.  
Drew: *blushes and turns to Christian* Hey Christian.  
Christian: Hey.  
Drew: What can I help you with?  
Christian: Oh nothing. *slowly moves Drew's hair from his face*

Drew: Uh...It has to...to be something.  
Christian: Actually there is something. You see my friend Phil is throwing a party this weekend.  
Drew: How fun.  
Christian: Yes but there's a dilemma. You see everybody is bringing a date and well I'm dateless.  
Drew: *thinks* OMG He's asking me out! Act cool. *out loud* Oh...well how can I help you with that?  
Christian: Glad you asked, can you dress up and meet me here friday night?  
Drew: Um...I'll love too.  
Christian: Good.  
Drew: *gets up the counter* Can...I have a caramel latte and a caramel iced mocha?  
Counter Guy: $12 please.  
Drew: Ok..*reaches for his money*  
Christian: *slams a 20 on the counter*  
Drew: *look at Christian*  
Christian: Add a mint espresso.  
Counter Guy: Yes sir. *gives them their drinks*  
Christian: Keep the change.  
Counter Guy: Thank you sir.  
Christian: *grabs his drink, winks at Drew and leaves*  
Drew: *slowly grabs the drinks*  
Montel: Hurry up dude! We only have 10 minutes left! *yells*  
Drew: *dreamy* Coming...*walks over and sat down*

Montel: Dude, what's up with you? *take a sip*  
Drew: Christian asked me out *dreamy*  
Montel: *spits out his mocha* Christian asked you out!  
Drew: Yep. Friday night.  
Montel: Your dream guy finally asked you out. You should be happy.  
Drew: Yeah but to make me be happier that he kisses me.  
Montel: Or...  
Drew: Or what?  
Montel: Have sex with you.  
Drew: I guess.  
Montel: You got a date! I need to tell Jack, Mizzy and JoMo.  
Drew: *thinks out loud* Did he call me irish?  
Montel: Aren't you scottish?  
Drew: He can't tell by my accent?  
Montel: You sound irish.  
Drew: *smiles* He's so wrong but cute.  
Montel: For a Senior. *laughs*  
Drew: *laughs*

The sat for a minute. Ted, Kofi and Cody meet up outside of the campus.

Ted: Yep. I have free period right now.  
Kofi: Our friend Evan is in his last class for the day.  
Ted: You three got it easy.  
Cody: Not really. *smiles*  
Ted: *smiles* Can I talk to you alone Cody?  
Cody: Um...*looks at Kofi*  
Kofi: I'm good. Go.  
Cody: *looks at Ted* Ok.  
Ted: *smiles* Cool.

Ted and Cody left Kofi alone. Montel walks up after Cody and Ted left.

Montel: Are you ok?  
Kofi: *looks around and back to Montel* Who me?  
Montel: No the blanket.  
Kofi: Oh..  
Montel: Of course you silly.  
Kofi: I knew that. I'm fine. Why you ask?  
Montel: Cause you're sitting underneath this tree alone.  
Kofi: Oh. My friend Cody just left. He'll be back soon.  
Montel: Would you like some company until he returns?  
Kofi: Sure..  
Montel: *sits next to Kofi* I'm Montel.  
Kofi: Kofi.  
Montel: So Kofi, What you're reading?  
Kofi: Angel Eyez.  
Montel: Good read.  
Kofi: You read this?  
Montel: I love it. It amazes me how one quiet person do so much.  
Kofi: Yeah. You like books?  
Montel: I love to read.  
Kofi: Me too.  
Montel: Its relaxing.

Kofi: I know right.  
Montel: We should go to the library and read some books together.  
Kofi: That would be so cool.  
Montel: Good.  
Kofi: *smiles*  
Cody: So...what do you want to talk about Ted? *sit by the campus's fountain*  
Ted: I wanted to say sorry.  
Cody: About what Ted?  
Ted: You know the bookstore accident.  
Cody: Its cool Ted.  
Ted: No it wasn't. I was being a jerk. I want to apologize.  
Cody: This isn't the reason for you to drag me away from my friend is it?  
Ted: No.  
Cody: Well?  
Ted: *shy* I want to tell you that...uh...I have a huge major crush on you.  
Cody: Really?  
Ted: And I was wondering would you like to go out with me?  
Cody: I never had a guy ask me out before..  
Ted: Really?  
Cody: Yeah. My dad was too overprotective of me.  
Ted: Well would you?

Cody: I'll love to go out with you Ted.  
Ted: *smiles* Great. Well I need to get ready for class..  
Cody: Ok Ted.  
Ted: *smiles and kissed Cody's cheek* See ya. *leaves*  
Cody: *smiles and watches Ted leaves*

Jeff was walking from class thinking about earlier  
Matt: Jeffy wait! *runs up with Rey* Hey man, what happened to you and Phil earlier?  
Jeff: Is it obvious? I'm a loser.  
Rey: You're not a loser dawg.  
Jeff: Then why is it so hard to tell Phil about my feelings for him?  
Matt: You're just scared that's all.  
Jeff: I shouldn't be scared to tell a man how I feel!  
Rey: I was scared to tell Matt and now look at us. *holds Matt's hand*  
Matt: You're just scared to get rejected. Its ok.  
Jeff: No Matt its not ok. *walks away*  
Matt: Jeff!  
Jeff: Leave me alone. *yells*  
Phil: *runs up* Jeffy wait!  
Jeff: *turns around* Look Phil about earlier.  
Phil: Jeff. About that..  
Jeff: You don't have to say anything. I thought I felt something between us.  
Phil: But Jeff..  
Jeff: No Phil. I'm a total loser.  
Phil: Jeff stop you're not a loser.  
Jeff: Yes I am! I can't even get you to like me. You kept avoiding me Phil. *tearing up*  
Phil: Jeff, I don't like you...  
Jeff: See! I knew it! *cries* I'm not good enough for you. I'm a fuc..  
Phil: *slams Jeff up against the lockers*  
Jeff: What are you doing? You said...  
Phil: *kisses the hell out of Jeff*  
Jeff: *kisses back*  
Phil: *after about 6 minutes he breaks off the kiss and looks at Jeff* Jeffy, I don't like you..I love you. I try to build up the courage to tell you but I was scared. It breaks my heart seeing you avoiding me. I know I'm not perfect but I want to be perfect for you. I want to be with you Jeff. I wish that I told you years ago. I had a crush on you since the 7th grade. Now after all these years I can finally say that I love you Jeff Hardy.  
Jeff: *pulls Phil in his arms and kisses him again*  
Rey: Aww.  
Matt: They're too cute.  
Rey: Yeah.  
Randy: *walks up* Hey have you guys seen John?  
Matt: Hey Randy no we didn't see John but look who finally hooked up.

Randy: *looks and smiles* Its about damn time.  
Rey: They're in love. Like us Matty.  
Matt: Yep. *smiles and kisses Rey*  
Randy: *went into deep thought*  
Rey: Randy? You ok?  
Randy: Huh? Yeah..um...would you guys tell John that I'll be back later.  
Matt: Where you off too?  
Randy: Don't worry about it.  
Matt: What about class?  
Randy: I'm done for today. *runs off*  
Rey: What do he got under his sleeves?  
Matt: I have no clue Rey.  
Rey: Should we be worried?  
Matt: Um...yeah.  
Rey: That's not good.  
Matt: Nope.

Randy ran to his and John's room, grabbed his car keys and leaves to his car. He gets in and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**College Life **

Adam: Where is Orton going?  
Chris: Don't know.  
Adam: He looks like he's in a rush.  
Chris: Must be important.  
Adam: Like what?  
Chris: I don't know.  
Adam: We need to know.  
Chris: Its none of our business Addy.  
Adam: But he's our friend.  
Chris: I know but we can't be in their business and make their experience worse  
Adam: You're right.  
Chris: Of course I'm right. Randy will tell us what he's doing when he feels like it.  
Adam: Ok.  
Matt: *walks up with Rey* Hey guys.  
Adam: Hey. Do you guys know what's up with Randy?  
Chris: *elbows Adam in the gut*  
Adam: OW! What? *rubs his stomach*  
Rey: We was about to ask the same thing.  
Matt: He's planning something.  
Adam: But what?  
Chris: Maybe something for John.  
Matt: What could it be?

Rey: It could be anything.  
Chris: It might be something serious.  
Rey: Randy doesn't have family.  
Adam: It has to be something with John.  
Matt: Where is John?  
Chris: We just seen him with Christian.  
John: Are you really that upset?  
Christian: I just wanted to see how it would feel to make out with your best friend.  
John: I did once.  
Christian: Really? Who?  
John: Randy  
Christian: But Randy is your boyfriend.  
John: Yeah but he was my best friend at first.  
Christian: So one night you two got drunk and made out?  
John: We was only 14 when it happened.  
Christian: You got dared?  
John: No. Randy and I went to the movies and then walked around the park. Somehow we ended up at the bleachers at our high school looking at the stars. I had never knew Randy liked me but I guess he asked me can he kiss me. I didn't pay too much attention so I said yes and before I knew it..Randy and I was kissing.  
Christian: But you two grew up together right?  
John: Yep. Randy was my first best friend and my first boyfriend.

Christian: It sounds like you two are made for each other.  
John: Yeah but I almost lost him.  
Christian: You two broke up before?  
John: Not really. Randy was on drugs and drinking alot cause his family abused him.  
Christian: Christ  
John: Especially his father.  
Christian: Why?  
John: Randy's father used to rape him alot.  
Christian: Poor Randy *disgust* Who father would rape their own child?  
John: His. Randy was a mess. He was on the urge to hang himself.  
Christian: My god.  
John: He almost did.  
Christian: Who stopped him?  
John: I did. Randy broke into a motel room and tried to kill himself. Lucky one of our classmate worked there and saw him. She called me and I rushed over and kicked the door down and Randy just kicked the chair away from him...I grabbed his body before his weight snapped his neck.  
Christian: I'm...sorry...  
John: Its all good. From there I took care of him and kept him in school.  
Christian: But why your father hated him?  
John: My mom did the same thing as Randy.  
Christian: Oh.  
John: I love Randy with all my heart. He's my first and will be my last.  
Christian: You're like his angel.  
John: He tells me that everyday. *smiles* He better come on...I need him in my arms now.  
Christian: Call him.  
John: *smiles* You are so smart.  
Christian: Well I have my moments...uh...wait. That didn't sound right.  
John: Poor Christian. *calls Randy*  
Randy: *answers* Hey Johnny.  
John: Hey Randy. Where are you?  
Randy: Um...I'm doing a little shoe shopping. I need some fresh kicks.  
John: Why didn't you tell me? I could had came with you. I need some new kicks too.  
Randy: I got you a pair Johnny.  
John: What kind?  
Randy: You'll see.  
John: I love you.  
Randy: I love you too Johnny.  
John: Oh um Christian wanted me to ask you something.

Christian: NO!  
Randy: What?  
Christian: John! I swear!  
John: He wants to know if you let him make out with me?  
Christian: You're dead Cena!  
Randy: Put him on the phone.  
John: Here..*hands him the phone*  
Christian: *takes the phone and gulps* H...Hey Randy...  
Randy: You listen to me. I'll go easy on you since you're our friend but no one and I mean NO ONE lips touches my Johnny lips but mines! And if I hear you kissed John...you're dead. Am I clear?  
Christian: Crystal.  
Randy: Good now put my baby back on the phone.  
Christian: *gives the phone to John*  
John: Hello?  
Randy: Christian is a sucker *laughs*  
John: Totally. *laughs* Hurry up back. Everybody is kissing their loves but me. *pouts*  
Randy: Stop pouting baby. I'm headed to the car now.  
John: Yay. I'm headed to the cafe...you hungry?  
Randy: Yeah. Get me a chicken cheese steak sandwich.

John: Alright. I love you Randy.  
Randy: I love you too Johnny. See ya.  
John: Bye. *hangs up*  
Christian: I can't believe you told him.  
John: I never keep anything from Randy. We're secret free.  
Randy: *hangs up* Sorry that was him. So you was saying?  
Jeweler: Mr. Orton, this ring costs &717.95.  
Randy: Do you take Visa?

Over to the Freshmen/Sophomores dorms, Cody is pacing in his room. Its 7pm.

Evan: *walks in front of his door with Jack* And I said bite me you dip-thong.  
Jack: You didn't?  
Evan: I did. I got suspended for 3 days.  
Jack: Why you little bad-ass. *laughs*  
Evan: I can hang as a bad-ass but I grew up a little.  
Jack: Good.  
Evan: So what are you? My dad?  
Jack: No I just want you to keep it on the right track.  
Evan: Keep what?  
Jack: Your attitude.  
Evan: You're silly. I have homework to do.  
Jack: Ok um me too. See you tomorrow?  
Evan: Sure. Goodnight Jack.  
Jack: Goodnight Ev. *leaves*  
Evan: *watches Jack leaves and goes in*  
Cody: I'm freaking out!  
Evan: Why?  
Cody: Ted asked me out!  
Evan: That's good but why are you freaking out?  
Cody: Cause I hadn't been with a guy before. He'll be my first date and...  
Evan: And?  
Cody: What if he tries to kiss me?  
Evan: That would be awesome.  
Cody: No it wouldn't be.  
Evan: Why?  
Cody: I never kiss before so I don't know how.  
Evan: Is that it? Its easy to kiss. I could teach you.  
Cody: How?  
Evan: Try on me.  
Cody: Practice kissing on you?  
Evan: Yeah. We're friends right so practice on me. Here *sit on his bed* Come sit next to me.  
Cody: Uh...ok. *sit next to Evan*  
Evan: Now pretend I'm Ted and we just finished from our date.  
Cody: Ok...  
Evan: *touch Cody's cheek* I had fun tonight.  
Cody: Me too.  
Evan: Can I kiss you?  
Cody: *nods*  
Evan: *leans in* Now try to do my move...*slowly kisses Cody*  
Cody: *slowly kisses back*  
Evan: *deepens it*  
Cody: *starts to make out with Evan*  
Jack: *walks in* Hey Ev..I...*sees* damn...  
Evan: *into the kiss*  
Cody: *started to take Evan's shirt off*  
Evan: *stops Cody and breaks the kiss* What are you doing? *whispers*  
Cody: I'm so sorry Evan. I got to visualize Ted.

Evan: Its cool. But I wanted to have sex with you for a minute there. *laughs*  
Cody: We're so weird. *laughs and stops as he see Jack* Uh..  
Evan: *looks* Jack! Did you knock?  
Jack: No sorry but...that was so fucking hot! Do it again without shirts this time please?  
Evan: No. I was teaching Cody how to kiss which by the way Codes you're a kisser. *laughs*  
Cody: Well I had a great teacher. *laughs*  
Jack: Can you teach me Evy?  
Evan: I'll think about it.  
Jack: I'm sorry but make out again?  
Cody: Sorry Jack. One time deal.  
Evan: Not really. If you need to make out again, I'm available.  
Cody: Evan stop.  
Evan: Its the truth.  
Cody: Whatever..  
Jack: Um...more kissing?  
Evan: Jack you came here for a reason and watching me and Cody wasn't the reason what is it?  
Jack: Well...I left my key in your backpack.  
Evan: Side zipper.  
Jack: Thanks. *grab his keys*  
Cody: Bye  
Jack: Uh...bye. *leaves*  
Cody: Evan, was you serious about making out part?  
Evan: I have to wash some clothes. *leaves with some clothes*  
Cody: Evan Bourne!

In Mike's room, he was getting a back rub from JoMo as he, Montel and Drew was watching a movie.

Montel: Christian asked you out? unreal.  
Drew: Its more like he told me and you was there Montel.  
Montel: I know but still unreal.  
Mike: Hey go for it. A Senior asked or told you out so go for it. Lower baby..  
JoMo: Anything for you baby. *rubs Mike's lower back*  
Mike: Johnny, are you getting hard?  
JoMo: You can tell?  
Mike: Your dick is poking my ass. *smirks*  
Montel: Are you two about to have sex?  
JoMo: I can't help it baby.  
Montel: I'm out. *gets up* Lets go Drew.  
Drew: Coming. *they leaves*  
JoMo: I recall that we have unfinished business.  
Mike: *turns around* Well we're alone so...  
JoMo: *smirks as he bends down and kisses Mike*  
Mike: *kisses back*  
JoMo: *breaks the kiss and started to suck on Mike's nipple and squeezes the other*  
Mike: *moans*  
JoMo: *trails his hand down Mike's body to his underwear. JoMo slowly pulls them off revealing Mike's hard dick* Someone happy. *smirks*  
Mike: Its waiting for you mouth baby.  
JoMo: I can't keep it waiting...*slides down and trails his tongue up and down from the tip of Mike's hard dick to the bottom of Mike's balls*  
Mike: Stop...teasing...me...*breathing heavy*  
JoMo: *starting to suck Mike's balls*  
Mike: Shit...Johnny...  
JoMo: *pulling and sucking and circles his tongue around Mike's balls*  
Mike: *gasps in pleasure*  
JoMo: *stop working Mike's balls. He took hold of Mike's dick and begun to give him a blowjob*

Mike: *eyes rolled in the back of his head*  
JoMo: *starts to deep-throat Mike*  
Mike: *curls up his toes and squeezes the hell out of the bed*  
JoMo: *pull out Mike's dick out his mouth with a pop* Your dick taste so good. *He lifted Mike's legs up and started to lick Mike's entrance*  
Mike: Fuck John! *screamed out in pleasure*  
JoMo: *continues*  
Mike: *strokes himself* Don't let me bust yet...  
JoMo: *stops and puts Mike's legs down*  
Mike: *lays JoMo down and took off his boxers. JoMo's dick was wet from pre-cum* Damn you was wet?  
JoMo: I can't help myself. You're too damn hot!  
Mike: *grabs JoMo's dick and sucked it*  
JoMo: Damn...baby...*runs his hands through Mike's hair*  
Mike: *deep-throats but slid his middle finger up in JoMo's entrance*  
JoMo: Oh shit! Mike! Fuck me please! *buries his face with a pillow*  
Mike: *stops* You want me to top?  
JoMo: Fuck me hard!  
Mike: Ok *slid his dick into JoMo*  
JoMo: *yells*Fuck me Mike!  
Mike: *lift JoMo's leg on his shoulder and speed-ed up*  
JoMo: Oh...shit...damn...Mike..*stroking himself*  
Mike: You're so warm Johnny...*thrust harder*  
JoMo: Oh...shit. C'mon Mikey! Fuck me harder!  
Mike: *speeded faster*  
JoMo: *squeals and stroking faster*  
Mike: *broke in sweat* Damn Johnny...*thrust harder*  
JoMo: Fuck the cum out of me good! *starts feeling it* I'm about to cum...  
Mike: *feeling JoMo getting tighter* Oh fuck Johnny...  
JoMo: I'm going to cum.. I can't hold...*screams as he cums all the way up to his chin* HOLY SHIT!  
Mike: I'm coming...*snuck a few thrust as he pulled out without touching himself he cums all over JoMo's rock hard abs* FUCK!  
JoMo: *rubs his stomach smearing Mike's cum all over his abs*  
Mike: *out of breath laid beside JoMo*  
JoMo: *in sweat and out of breath* That...was so...amazing.  
Mike: That was my first time on top. *smiles and breath heavy*  
JoMo: You was perfect. I never knew you would make me cum so hard.  
Mike: *laughs*  
JoMo: *laughs*

JoMo: I love you Mikey.  
Mike: I love you too Johnny.

They kissed. Phil and Jeff was watching the stars outside under the campus tree.

Jeff: We so going to get busted by disobeying curfew.  
Phil: *snuggled in Jeff's arms* Its worth it being with you.  
Jeff: So worth it. *smiles*  
Phil: I should kick myself for not making a move first. I didn't realize how much more happier with you.  
Jeff: You should kick yourself? Me too. I should had the guts to say something and tell you how I felt about you but...  
Phil: I gave you mixed messages. Jeffy I'm so sorry for that baby. *kissed Jeff's hand and rubs Jeff's arms*  
Jeff: No need to apologize Phil. We was both stupid. *kissed on top of Phil's head*  
Phil: I know but to think we should been a couple a long time ago.  
Jeff: *slowly lift Phil's chin up and look deep in Phil's eyes* We're together now and nothing will break us up. I love you Phil Brooks and only you.  
Phil: *smiles*  
Jeff: *pulls Phil close and passionately kisses him*

Randy: *walks up from his car* Aww  
Phil: *pulls away and sees Randy* Where have you been?  
Randy: Shopping. You two know its pass curfew right?  
Jeff: Yeah but why aren't you inside?  
Randy: I'm aloud to leave campus after curfew. I have a pass.  
Jeff: So what.  
Randy: Where's John?  
Phil: He was with Christian.  
Jeff: He tried to call you again to let you know that they had no chicken for your sub and wanted to know what you wanted.  
Randy: Its cool. My battery went dead so I need to charge my phone and I stopped at Subway on the way back.  
Jeff: Where did you go?  
Randy: I went to buy new kicks for me and John.  
Phil: Oh cool.  
Randy: I'm going to find John. I'll see you guys later. *leaves*  
Phil: Bye R. *looks at Jeff* Now where was we?  
Jeff: Me kissing my boyfriend. *laid Phil down and lays on top*  
Phil: Well you're not now. *smiles*  
Jeff: *smiles and kisses Phil*  
Phil: *trying to take Jeff's shirt off*  
Jeff: *stops Phil* Baby wait.  
Phil: I'm sorry. You're not ready.  
Jeff: No I am. It just that I want our first time romantic.  
Phil: I see  
Jeff: Don't be upset baby. Tomorrow night cause its a full moon and clear skies.  
Phil: I never doubted you once.  
Jeff: Can I get back to those lips?  
Phil: Yep.

They made out under the stars. Randy walks to his room but before he walks in he leaned up against the wall and pulls out a small box with a ring. Randy smiled and closes his eyes flashback to their first kiss.

*flashback*

John and Randy sitting outside of their middle school's benches out on their football field looking at the stars.

Randy: Thanks for sneaking out to hang with me.  
John: Randy, you know I don't sneak out. Little Cody won't keep his mouth shut. I get permission. *smiles*  
Randy: Oh...John Cena the rebel. Watch out for him. *sarcastic*  
John: Shut the fuck up Randal. *punched Randy's arm*  
Randy: Ow! You're working out? And its Randy. *rubs his arm*

John: I'm going to high school. I have to stay in shape.  
Randy: So you can get all the girls on you?  
John: Screw you hater. *sticks out his tongue at Randy then looks at the sky*  
Randy: *smiles* Um...John. If..you like someone and you're afraid to tell that person your feelings cause of the answer that you might get is not you want to hear, how can you tell that person without being scared?  
John: *looks at Randy* Depends. Who are you crushing on?  
Randy: That isn't the point right now.  
John: I say tell that person cause you're hurting yourself. The longer you wait it will be too late. *looks at the stars* Beautiful..  
Randy: *whispers* Just like you.  
John: *not paying attention*  
Randy: *whispers* Its now or never. *out loud* John?  
John: *looks at the stars not fully paying attention* Yeah?  
Randy: May...May I kiss you?  
John: *not paying attention* Sure  
Randy: *turns John's head to face him and softly kissed John*  
John: *eyes widen and pulls back* Randy...  
Randy: I'm so sorry Johnny. I asked you and I thought you said yeah.  
John: Randy I..  
Randy: John, I had to know. We grew up together and we are so close but I felt like it was something else like we was more then best friends.  
John: Randy, do you have a crush on me?  
Randy: I'm afraid its more than a crush John.  
John: Why didn't you tell me?  
Randy: Plain and simple..,I was scared.  
John: Randy, you should never be scared to tell me anything. Besides, I like you too.  
Randy: Really?  
John: *nods*  
Randy: May I kiss you again?  
John: Yes.  
Randy: *kisses John*

*End of flashback*

Randy open his eyes and took a deep breath. He goes in to see John reading a book while listening to his ipod.

Randy: Johnny?  
John: *looks up* Hey. *took off his ipod* What took you?  
Randy: I stopped and ate Subway for lunch.  
John: Cool. I thought you would be pissed about your sub.  
Randy: Its cool. John, Rey wanted to see you about something important.  
John: Really? Ok. I'll be back. *leaves*  
Randy: Its now or never Randy.

Matt and Rey was on their way to hit the showers.

Rey: Its about time Phil and Jeff got together.  
Matt: Its about time that we got together.  
Rey: *pulls Matt close* So true. *kisses Matt slowly*  
Matt: I can't wait to see your body.  
Rey: I can't wait to see you all wet.  
Matt: Lets go...  
John: *walks up* Hey guys.  
Matt: Johnny.  
Rey: Hey dawg.  
John: Sup. So Rey, Randy said that you needed to talk to me.  
Rey: *confused* About what?  
John: So I'm guessing that you don't?  
Rey: Nope.  
John: Randy lied to me. Why?  
Matt: I have no clue. You need to ask him that.  
John: I sure will.  
Matt: Well good luck on that. Me and Rey has plans.  
Rey: Yep hit the showers!  
John: Sorry to interrupt.  
Matt: Its cool. Lets go Rey.  
Rey: Later dawg. *leaves with Matt*  
John: Why would Randy lie to me? *walks to their room* He's dead! *walks in slams the door* Randy! What the hell...*looks*  
Randy: *laying on the bed with just boxers on and holding a rose in his hand. Their room was lit up with candlelight*  
John: *surprised* What's going on?  
Randy: I wanted to be romantic for you.  
John: Randy...I don't know what to say...  
Randy: Nothing at all. *gets up and walks over to John* Can a guy do something special for his man without a reason? *hands John the rose*

John: *take the rose* I guess not..  
Randy: I love you.  
John: I love you too.  
Randy: *kisses John*  
John: *kisses back but stops* Hold up baby..*takes off everything but his boxers. He sat on the bed and motioned Randy closer*  
Randy: *walks over and sat on John's lap facing John*  
John: *kisses Randy*  
Randy: *kisses back*  
John: *kisses down to Randy's neck*  
Randy: *while John kisses his neck he reached around John and grabbed the box* Baby stop...*whispers*  
John: *stops and looks at Randy* What's wrong?  
Randy: *looks at John* You know that I love you and you're the only man in my life right?  
John: Yeah and I feel the same way. Randy what's wrong? You sick? *worried* You aren't dying are you?  
Randy: What? No Johnny. I'm not dying or sick. I don't know how to say this..  
John: Randy, *rubs Randy's arms* You can tell me anything. I won't judge you.  
Randy: *took a deep breath* Ok...*brought the box from behind and opened it exposing the ring*  
John: *looks with eyes widen* Randy...  
Randy: *whispers* John Cena, would you have the honor to marry me?  
John: *speechless while looking at the ring*  
Randy: I may not be perfect but I know that I can be better. Let me take care of you like you took care of me. John you're the only man in my life that loves me for who I am and I love you for loving me. I was a screw up  
John: But Randy I...  
Randy: Let me finish. I screwed up and it almost caused me your friendship and your love. You helped me change my life around and I want to take care of you this time. I'm not rich but I still can support you and...  
John: Randy enough.  
Randy: *looks at John*  
John: Randy, you're not a screw up. You just went the wrong way in life. I never gave up on you. If I did would I have you in my arms now? Or kissing you? Or make love to you? I'm not leaving you Randy. You're my other half. And who cares that you're not rich or not perfect? I don't. You're perfect to me Randy cause you are who you are. Don't try to change for me cause I won't be happy. I'm happy with this Randy. This is the Randy I fell in love with. You don't have to kill yourself to support me. I have is you and your love.  
Randy: So...  
John: So that means that I'll love to marry you Randy Orton. *smiles*  
Randy: *smiles and puts the ring on John's finger*  
John: *lays Randy down on the bed and lay on top of him*  
John: *runs his fingers through Randy's hair* I love you.  
Randy: I love you too Johnny.  
John: *was about to kiss Randy but stopped* Hang on..*goes to the door*  
Randy: How could you forget baby? *laughs*  
John: You surprised me. *opens the door and hang a " Do not disturb " sign*  
Randy: Don't forget.  
John: How could I? *below it he hanged a small " Or else " sign* Happy?  
Randy: Very.  
John: *shuts the door and turns around* So where...*his face was covered with Randy's boxers. He took them off his face and looks at them then at Randy*  
Randy: *naked on the bed. He motioned John to him*  
John: Yes daddy. *smirks as he took of his boxers. He walked over to the bed slowly crawl over Randy. He stopped to blow out the candles. The moonlight shines in their room as he bends down and kisses Randy passionately*  
Randy: *kisses back as he slowly runs his fingers up and down John's muscular back*  
John: *quivers as he caresses Randy's muscular arm, his sides, part of his muscular back, his hips, his muscular thigh and legs*  
Randy: *quivers especially when John caresses his butt cheeks*  
John: *went down to Randy's neck. He slowly trails his tongue up and down Randy's neck*  
Randy: *going nuts*  
John: *trails his tongue down to the middle of Randy's chest*  
Randy: *trying not to scream out he bit his bottom lip*  
John: *went and kisses Randy's pecks. Then he slowly circled around Randy's nipples*  
Randy: You're driving me insane! *screamed out*  
John: Am I really? *plays with Randy's nipples with his tongue*  
Randy: Oh god yes!  
John: *kissed down to Randy's abs and stomach. He kissed every ab of Randy's*  
Randy: *trying to catch his breath*  
John: *smiles as he took hold Randy's harden dick* I'm going to work this.  
Randy: Work it big daddy!  
John: Watch me. *looks at Randy while he slowly slides Randy's dick in his mouth*  
Randy: *gasps in pleasure as he closes his eyes* Oh god!  
John: *pulls Randy's dick out* I said watch me baby. *slowly slides Randy's dick in his mouth*  
Randy: I fucking can't! *squeezes the bed sheets*  
John: *kept sucking on Randy's dick slowly*  
Randy: *started to move a little so he tries not to cum*  
John: *Kept bobbing up and down then deep-throat Randy*  
Randy: Oh shit John! *gasps*  
John: *pulls Randy's dick out slowly*  
Randy: God John...  
John: *smirks then slowly kisses Randy's balls*  
Randy: *he could had lost it. He tries to hang on*  
John: *slowly pulls and tugs on Randy's balls with his lips*  
Randy: Fuck!  
John: *chuckled*  
Randy: *vibes from John's chuckle went up his body* Damn! *he felt himself coming but he didn't want John to stop*  
John: *kept sucking on Randy's balls but stroke Randy's slightly with two fingers*  
Randy: *couldn't take it more longer* Shit I'm about to nut John! *screams out*  
John: *stops*  
Randy: *it was too late. He cums all over his own stomach. Randy screamed and tries to control his breathing and quivers*  
John: *smiles and licks Randy's stomach clean but took hold of Randy's dick and squeezes it so the rest would come out*  
Randy: *motionless from the pleasure*  
John: Randy  
Randy: Fuck!  
John: *smirks* Why did you cum too soon? I'm not half way finished with you yet.  
Randy: Your lips on my skin drives me crazy, you teased me and you worked my dick!  
John: I need to be punished.  
Randy: Get up here so I can suck that good dick of yours. *glares*  
John: Yes viper. *lays beside Randy*  
Randy: *kissed the hell out of John. Then went straight to sucking on John's dick*  
John: Holy shit Randy! *moans*  
Randy: *deep throated and bobbed John's dick*  
John: *grunts* Fuck!  
Randy: *stops and stick two fingers in John's entrance*  
John: *winces and moans*  
Randy: *pushing his fingers in and out while sucking on John's balls and stroking John's dick*  
John: Damn! *scratches Randy's back* Talk dirty!  
Randy: Shut the fuck up. This is your punishment for making me nut too soon! *continues*  
John: *turned on* Yeah...get this nut out of me big daddy.  
Randy: *strokes John*  
John: *felt him coming* I can feel it...  
Randy: Make it big baby! *strokes faster*  
John: Here I...oh shit...*screams*  
Randy: Yeah...  
John: *cums all over Randy's chest* Shit!  
Randy: *rubs his chest then licked his hand clean. Then he suck on the tip of John's dick to empty him*  
John: *pulls Randy up and kisses him*  
Randy: *leans forward causing John to lay down. Randy then took hold of John's dick and slides it into him* God John...  
John: Fuck me Randy.  
Randy: No. I want to make love to you.  
John: *smiles*  
Randy: *bends down and kissed John as he started to ride John slowly*  
John: *moans*  
Randy: *moans* Stroke me baby.  
John: *strokes Randy*  
Randy: You feel good baby...*speed-ed up*  
John: *strokes faster* You also.  
Randy: *leaned back as he was laying down and John was on top* Deeper John.  
John: *strokes faster and went faster*  
Randy: Deeper! *moans*  
John: *hitting Randy's prostate hard and strokes faster*  
Randy: Shit John! I'm about to nut again!  
John: *feels Randy getting tight as he was about to cum too* I'm about to nut too R...  
Randy: Shit John *moans loud*  
John: *screams as they both cums*  
Randy: *both him and John was shaking and in sweat. He pulls John down to him*  
John: *he kisses Randy and lays in Randy's arms*  
Randy: *holds John and felt him shaking* Are you ok?  
John: Yeah...*breath heavy*  
Randy: *breath heavy* That was wild.  
John: *lays his head on Randy's chest to hear Randy's heartbeat* Did I hurt you?  
Randy: No.  
John: *cuddles up to Randy* I feel safe in your arms.  
Randy: I feel safe with you period.  
John: I love you Randy  
Randy: I love you too John. Forever and always. *caresses John's back*  
John: *caresses Randy's chest and abs*

10 minutes later they fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**College Life **

Ted was in his room playing a video game until a door knock.

Ted: Coming! *opens the door* Hey *smiles*  
Cody: Hey. Can I come in?  
Ted: Sure. *step to the side*  
Cody: *walks in and looks around* Nice room.  
Ted: Thanks. *shuts the door*  
Cody: *sees a empty bed* What happened to Wade?  
Ted: Him and Justin got transferred to a new college.  
Cody: So you have a room to yourself.  
Ted: Yep all the way til next year.  
Cody: Cool.  
Ted: So what's up?  
Cody: Nothing just want to come over. I was bored.  
Ted: Jack and Evan?  
Cody: Yep.  
Ted: You could always come over.  
Cody: Thanks.  
Ted: Drink? Iced Tea, grape soda?  
Cody: Just some water.  
Ted: *walks to his mini fridge* I'm really looking forward to our date Friday night.  
Cody: So am I.  
Ted: *gives Cody the water* Here.  
Cody: Thanks.  
Ted: So any particular thing you want to do?  
Cody: Um...movies and dinner?  
Ted: Ok I was hoping you said the carnival and...  
Cody: Ok! We can go to the carnival! I love carnivals. Especially the rides.  
Ted: I love rides.  
Cody: And funnel cakes.  
Ted: Or popcorn.  
Cody: Cotton Candy.  
Ted: Candy Apples.  
Cody: No. Caramel Apples. Yummy!  
Ted: *laughs* You're a kid in heart.  
Cody: My brother and father tells me so. I still collects action figures.  
Ted: Me too  
Cody: Really?  
Ted: *walks over to a closet and opened the door. The closet shells was filled with action figures* I have Spider-man, Iron Man, X-Men..the whole Marvel and DC collection. You name it I got it.  
Cody: Whoa! You have way more than me. *looks and stops* OMG!  
Ted: What?  
Cody: You got Hawk Girl! I need her to complete my Justice League collection!  
Ted: If you need her take her.  
Cody: But she's your only one. Its hard to find her.  
Ted: You see Cody, a true collector collects two of the same. I got another Hawk Girl. Take her.  
Cody: *smiles*  
Ted: Go ahead.  
Cody: *takes her* Thanks.  
Ted: So...want to watch a movie?  
Cody: Sure  
Ted: Cool.

They watch a movie. Evan and Jack was in Evan's room making out.

Jack: *stops for a minute* Damn you're a good kisser.  
Evan: So as I been told.  
Jack: That little kissing thing with Cody was hot.  
Evan: I know. *kisses Jack*  
Jack: *runs his hand up Evan's shirt*  
Evan: *stops him* That feel good Jack but I'm not ready yet.  
Jack: I understand but I want to taste you.  
Evan: What do you mean?  
Jack: Had you ever gotten your dick sucked before?  
Evan: No.  
Jack: Well want to get it sucked now?  
Evan: Jack, I don't know..  
Jack: I'm not making you do anything that you feel uncomfortable to do.  
Evan: I want to try it but...  
Jack: It won't hurt.  
Evan: Ok. Just getting my dick sucked. That's all.  
Jack: Sure.  
Evan: Ok then. *slowly pulls down his shorts and boxers*  
Jack: We need to get you hard.  
Evan: Ok..  
Jack: *slowly took hold of Evan's dick and strokes it slow*  
Evan: It feels weird having another hand touching me.  
Jack: It supposed to feel weird. *feels Evan getting hard*  
Evan: It...feels good...  
Jack: I think you're hard enough.  
Evan: Hold up...  
Jack: *stokes until Evan was at his peak* Damn Evy.  
Evan: What?  
Jack: You got a big dick. *lick his lips*  
Evan: If you say so.  
Jack: Shhh..*goes down and slowly slides Evan's hard dick in his mouth*  
Evan: *almost jumped out of his skin* OMG! It feels good!  
Jack: *slowly bobs*  
Evan: *gasps and moans*  
Jack: *went a little faster*  
Evan: *trying to hold it. It was hard for him cause he was a beginner* Oh shit...  
Jack: *pulls Evan's dick out then started sucking Evan's balls*  
Evan: *couldn't take it much longer he screamed and cums on his stomach*  
Jack: *laughs* It didn't take me 5 minutes.  
Evan: Fuck! That was the best feeling ever! *shakes*  
Jack: Now to taste you. *licks some of Evan's cum* OMG you taste so damn sweet and good! *licks more*  
Evan: I taste that good?  
Jack: Mmmm..*licks Evan clean*  
Evan: That was amazing.  
Jack: You haven't seen or felt nothing yet.  
Evan: When the time comes, I'll keep your words handy.  
Jack: Good. *pulls up Evan's shorts* Can I crash here tonight?  
Evan: Uh..sure.  
Jack: Cool. I'm going to grab some night clothes and hit the showers. I'll be back in a hour or less.  
Evan: Take your time.

Jack leaves. Kofi and Montel was listening to music in Kofi's room.

Montel: I can't wait until our date.  
Kofi: Date? What date?  
Montel: I mean our free time together.  
Kofi: Sure it is. *sarcastic*  
Montel: What if it is a date?  
Kofi: Not interested. We was going to hang out as friends.  
Montel: I know but I have this feeling about you and I.  
Kofi: What's that?  
Montel: Something saying that we're more than friends.  
Kofi: Montel, if this is a way to get in my draws its not working. I'm not ready for a relationship. I think you're cute but I see us as friends and I hope you can respect that.  
Montel: I do but its a feeling. Why aren't you ready? You're a virgin?  
Kofi: No...its complicated..  
Montel: You can tell me.  
Kofi: Look its getting late..  
Montel: Did I say anything to offend you?  
Kofi: No no. Its that I have a real early class tomorrow.  
Montel: How early?  
Kofi: 5:30  
Montel: Are you sure that I didn't piss you off?  
Kofi: No you didn't. You will if you keep asking me.  
Montel: Sorry.  
Kofi: *sighs* Goodnight Montel...  
Montel: Goodnight Kof.  
Kofi: Thanks for keeping me some company.  
Montel: Its cool.  
Kofi: *smiles as he walked Montel to the door* Thanks again.  
Montel: Anytime. *smiles*  
Kofi: *smiles as he closed the door behind Montel*  
Montel: *sighs*  
Jack: *walks up in a towel singing* I found lovin...since I found you. I'm love with you. I found lovinnnnnnnn...  
Montel: Singing Ashanti huh? *tries not to laugh*  
Jack: Bite my soft plump white ass.  
Montel: No thank you. You're in a good mood.  
Jack: I am!  
Montel: You slept with Evan?  
Jack: If I would slept with Evan, wouldn't I be sleeping now?  
Montel: True. You fucked him?  
Jack: Close. I gave Evan some head.  
Montel: What?  
Jack: I sucked Evan's big and juicy dick. *smirks*  
Montel: Ok too much..  
Jack: Can't handle the fire?  
Montel: Look I have bigger issues to deal with.  
Jack: What?  
Montel: Its Kofi. He's hiding something and won't tell me. I told him that I feel more as just being friends and he just I don't know something happened to him and he won't tell me.  
Jack: Maybe he isn't ready to open up to anyone but Evan and Cody. I can ask Evan if you want me too?  
Montel: No cause he and Cody will be worried.  
Jack: Good luck man.  
Montel: Yeah. Its late I hope Mike and John are asleep.  
Jack: Knowing then...nope.  
Montel: Where's Drew?  
Jack: Asleep.  
Montel: Well plan B is screwed.  
Jack: *laughs* It sure is.

Montel and Jack leaves. Matt, Rey and Christian is watching Cop Out.

Christian: *laughs* Tracy Morgan is hilarious! Right guys? Guys? *turns around* Guys! Oh great.

Matt and Rey is making out on the couch.

Christian: Trying to watch a movie!  
Rey: *stops* So? *kisses Matt again*  
Christian: Can you two stop for a minute?  
Matt: *stops* Nope *kisses Rey again*  
Christian: *throws popcorn at them*  
Rey: *breaks from Matt* Hey! Jerk!  
Matt: What the hell man! *tries to get popcorn out of his hair*  
Christian: Dude, I was trying to watch the movie!  
Rey: Watch it! We're not bothering you.  
Christian: Yes you two are! Nobody don't want to see you two make out session!  
Rey: Uh do I complain when you watch your pornography and hearing you moan when you be beating your dick?  
Christian: Uh...so. Its my room.  
Rey: News flash! Its my room too roomy.  
Matt: I so can't wait until you and Drew get serious.  
Rey: Me too.  
Christian: Ok Ok. Sorry.  
Rey: Now be a good boy and watch your movie while I finish what I started *smirks at Matt*  
Christian: Ok but before you do...pizza?  
Matt: Sure. Pepperoni.  
Rey: One with mushrooms and ham.  
Christian: Ok. *calls for pizza*  
Matt: Jeff will hate me.  
Rey: Why babe?  
Matt: Pizza is his thing.  
Rey: Call him to ask him to come over. He could keep Christian company.  
Matt: What about Phil? Christian already has issues of us making out.  
Rey: Phil respects other people rooms.  
Matt: Right. I'll call Jeff. *calls Jeff*

Jeff and Phil was watching TV.

Jeff: This is peaceful.  
Phil: Being with you is peaceful. *smiles*  
Jeff: Philly, you're a true softy. *smiles*  
Phil: What I'm called by a city now? And I'm soft only to you.  
Jeff: I don't want you to be too soft and yes I you are. Problem?  
Phil: Yeah I do have a problem.  
Jeff: Solve it.  
Phil: If you say so..*gets on top of Jeff and start tickling him*  
Jeff: *laughing* Stop it!  
Phil: Nope! *laughs and continued*  
Jeff: *laughing* I hate you!  
Phil: Nope. You love me!  
Jeff: *phone rings* Phil I have to answer that! *laughing*  
Phil: *stops and answers Jeff's phone* Hello. Jeff is unable to talk to you so call back.  
Matt: Phil?  
Phil: Oh hey Matt. I thought you was someone else.  
Matt: Sure. Can I speak to my dizzy brother?  
Phil: Hey my baby isn't dizzy. *laughs*  
Jeff: Give me! *takes his phone* Hey Matt. I'm not dizzy!  
Matt: Look you want to hang out with me, Rey and Christian?  
Jeff: Isn't it late?  
Matt: Look Christian is lonely..  
Jeff: That's not my problem.  
Matt: Please Jeffy?  
Jeff: I don't know..  
Matt: He ordered pizza and he...  
Jeff: Did you say pizza?  
Matt: Yeah and he...*heard a click* Hello? Jeff?  
Rey: Something wrong?  
Matt: No...I hope not.  
Rey: What did he say?  
Matt: He said...*heard a knock on the door*  
Christian: Damn they're fast. *answer the door*  
Jeff: Hey Christy! *walks in with Phil*  
Christian: Um...hey...*confused*  
Jeff: Hey bro! So where's the pizza?  
Christian: I just ordered.  
Jeff: It needs to hurry up.  
Phil: Jeffy, you just had a cheeseburger.  
Jeff: That was a while ago.  
Phil: Sure call a half a hour ago a while.  
Matt: Phil, you have to understand. Jeff is a eater and doesn't show it.  
Rey: Wow eat alot but doesn't gain weight.  
Jeff: Yep.  
Phil: You're such a piggy. *smiles*  
Jeff: I know. *smiles*  
Christian: You two aren't going to make out now right?  
Phil: No.  
Jeff: Whatever.  
Christian: Good.  
Phil: Where's Adam and Chris?  
Rey: I called them. Adam was talking to his sister and Chris was asleep.  
Phil: John and Randy  
Rey: Randy was acting a little strange today.  
Matt: John might know.  
Phil: We'll ask in the morning.  
Jeff: Right now the pizza!  
Christian: Pig!

Over to John. John couldn't sleep. He was caressing Randy's back as he watch Randy sleep in his arms snuggled up against him. John smiled as he was watching his dark angel sleep. He slowly gets out of bed not to wake Randy up. He reached his phone and calls his dad. Shawn was in his bed reading while Hunter was in the shower. Shawn's phone ring and he answered it.

Shawn: Hello?  
John: Hey dad.  
Shawn: Johnny. Hi son. What's up?  
John: Nothing much.  
Shawn: It has to be something. Why else you calling me at 1 in the morning?  
John: Dad, I'm getting married. *smiles*  
Shawn: *shocked*...you what?  
John: Randy proposed to me and I accepted.  
Shawn: Randy proposed?  
John: Yeah but you aren't too thrilled are you?  
Shawn: To be honest...no.  
John: I knew it. You still hate Randy right? *getting upset*  
Shawn: No that's not it!  
John: Then what is it?  
Shawn: *sighs*  
John: Tell me!  
Shawn: Don't you think that you two are rushing into things too fast?  
John: What do you mean?  
Randy: *turned around and faces the wall but stayed awake to listen to John*  
Shawn: I mean you two are young boys. You should be thinking about graduating college and start a career. Marriage is a huge step John and I think that you two should wait.  
John: Are you asking me to pass up a life changing opportunity that might be the only moment I might have in my lifetime with the man I love for the rest of my life?  
Shawn: I'm not saying that. I'm saying live your youth life.  
John: I'm already living my life. My life is Randy. I love him. Love him enough if Randy ask me to jump off a bridge with him..I'll do it in a heartbeat. Randy was my first and will be my last. There's no man or woman is for me but Randy. You're asking me to wait until I'm 30 or older to marry Randy. Not going to happen. I made up my mind. I'm going to marry Randy now. I don't care if we're broke, rich, homeless as long as I have him  
Shawn: You're so stubborn. *smiles*  
John: Just like my father. *smiles*  
Shawn: I'm proud of you son. I'm really happy for you two but I'm not ready to let you go out the real world yet. Its just seemed like only yesterday I watched you born and now you're in college.  
John: Dad, you got to let me grow up on my own.  
Shawn: I am its just that you grew up so fast that you might not need me anymore.  
John: Dad, just because I grew up that doesn't mean that I don't need you. I still need you for advice and what and Randy need a father figure to keep us on track.  
Shawn: You boys don't need me. You have each other. Marriage is a bonding that you and Randy will face together. I just give you two advice. It'll just going to hurt me seeing Randy take my boy away from me. *jokes*  
John: *laughs* Randy is a good man.  
Shawn: I know. I'll be glad to have him as my son-in-law.  
John: Thanks dad.  
Shawn: Now get to bed. I need to too cause Hunter is out the shower.  
John: Tell Hunt I said hi. Thanks again dad.  
Shawn: *nods  
John: Love you dad.  
Shawn: Love you too son.  
John: Goodnight old man.  
Shawn: *laughs* Goodnight brat. And tell my other son goodnight.  
John: I can't knock on Cody's door.  
Shawn: Not Cody. I talked to scamp earlier. I'm talking about runt.  
John: Randy? You called Randy a runt? *laughs*  
Shawn: I guess so. Goodnight  
John: Goodnight

John hangs up his phone and sighs.


	6. Chapter 6

**College Life **

Before he laid down a pair of strong arms and big hands wrap around John.

John: Oh Randy. Did I wake you baby?  
Randy: Yep. Cause I wasn't in your arms. *hold John tight*  
John: I'm so sorry baby. *kissed Randy's cheek* I wanted to tell my dad about our wonderful news. *smiles*  
Randy: How did he take it?  
John: Good.  
Randy: John, you're lying to me.  
John: He really is but he thinks we're rushing into things.  
Randy: Cause we're too young?  
John: I believe 20 isn't too young.  
Randy: John, if you feel as though you're being rushed into something that you're not ready...tell me.  
John: *turns around and kisses Randy* Randy, I want to marry you. I'm ready.  
Randy: *smiles*  
John: Its a little warm...*gets up and turn on the air and fan*  
Randy: It was a little warm.  
John: *climbs right back into bed and lays down* Come here baby *open his arms out*  
Randy: *smiles and lays right in John's arms* How lucky I am to have you?  
John: Real lucky.  
Randy: I really don't deserve you.  
John: Yes you do.  
Randy: No I don't. I'm a screw up and...  
John: Randy I'll kill you if you don't stop kicking yourself down. Nobody is perfect. I'm not perfect. But you're perfect to me.  
Randy: I love you.  
John: I always love you Randy.  
Randy: *lies*...I'm getting cold.  
John: *smiles as he knew Randy was lying* Here..*wraps his arms around Randy after he cover the blanket over them* Better?  
Randy: Much. *yawns then cuddles up to John*  
John: *kissed the top of Randy's head* Goodnight angel.  
Randy: John, I'm no ang...  
John: Goodnight angel.  
Randy: Goodnight Johnny.

They went to sleep. The next morning John and Cody was having breakfast at the cafe.

Cody: You're getting what! *shocked*  
John: You heard me. Me and Randy are getting married.  
Cody: But But...  
John: But what Codes?  
Cody: I wanted to be there when you proposed. *pouts*  
John: Codes, I didn't proposed. Randy did.  
Cody: R proposed?  
John: Yep.  
Cody: I'm so happy for you big brother.  
John: Yeah be more happy for me...best man.  
Cody: *gasps* Me? The Best Man?  
John: Codes, you're my little rug-rat brother and I'll be honor to have you by my side.  
Cody: *tearing up*  
John: Are you crying Cody?  
Cody: No...its just that my dorky big brother asked me to be the best man. I'm not going to cry...its just...*cries*  
John: Oh Codes. *hugs Cody*  
Cody: I'm so happy for you! *cries*  
John: Aww little bro. Its ok.  
Cody: *pulls back* When's the wedding?  
John: No clue.  
Cody: Where's Randy?  
John: Knowing him he probably telling our friends.

Randy was being attacked by hugs and hand shakes.

Phil: Congrats Randy!  
Randy: Thanks. We...  
Christian: You finally pulled it off! Way to Go!  
Randy: Thank you but...  
Adam: Randy, you and John are heroes  
Randy: Huh? * look at Adam*  
Adam: By you proposing you tell us that it doesn't matter how old are you to express your love.  
Randy: I guess so.  
Chris: I'm so exited to see you two get married.  
Jeff: When you and Adam will get married?  
Chris: Soon...I hope  
Randy: He will  
Adam: I'll soon what?  
Matt: You'll see soon enough. *smiles*  
Jeff: Matt?  
Matt: What? Its the truth.  
Randy: Ok...  
Phil: Who's your best man Randy?  
Randy: I really haven't chosen one yet...  
Jeff: No pressure but did John chosen one yet..  
Randy: Yeah Cody.  
Matt: Ok do we all agree that it will be fair that we won't get mad whoever Randy picks.  
Randy: Thanks but I have to think on this one  
Chris: Take your time...buddy. *smiles*  
Rey: Don't be all nice to him jerk.  
Adan: Chris is NOT a jerk, runt!  
Matt: Call Rey a runt one more time, I'm going to knock your teeth down your throat! *Matt and Adam glares at each other*  
Phil: Guys! Stop! *get in between Adam and Matt* Randy needs us. I know we all want to be Randy's best man but arguing at each other won't solve any problems. Now relax. So Randy did you think things through?  
Jeff: Uh...Randy left.  
Matt: Huh? When?  
Jeff: While you was arguing.  
Adam: He really needed some time huh?  
Randy: *walking through the campus grounds* This is harder than I thought. *sighs*

Randy wasn't paying any attention where he was going he bumps into Ted who was walking to meet Cody.

Randy: Sorry man. *glanced at Ted*  
Ted: No problems. *glanced at Randy*

They kept walking but Ted stops and turns around. He looked and rubbed his eyes.

Ted:...Randy?  
Randy: *stops and looks* Yes I'm...Teddy?  
Ted: Randy fucking Orton!  
Randy: Ted stupid ass DiBiasie!  
Ted: OMG! It is you! *hugs Randy*  
Randy: Teddy! You son of a bitch! How are you? *hugs back*  
Ted: I'm good.  
Randy: *pulls away* I haven't seen you since you moved.  
Ted: I know. I moved back cause I missed my friends but that's not the only reason why I came back.  
Randy: What's the other reason?  
Ted: I heard you died. You hung yourself...*whispers*  
Randy: But I didn't die.  
Ted: Its true that you tried to hang yourself?  
Randy: Teddy, you know why.  
Ted: Your dad. Have you...  
Randy: I haven't seen him or my mom since. I don't ever want to see them. They almost made me end my life but my angel saved me. *smiles small*  
Ted: John?  
Randy: He stopped me from doing the most regretful thing that I almost made. He changed my life around. I relied on drugs and alcohol, slept around I was downright disgusting but he stayed. I was a monster and yet he still stayed. John is my soul mate and I almost left him alone on this planet. Not this time. I'm not leaving John and he isn't leaving me. I love him too fucking much.  
Ted: You two belong together I say.  
Randy: We do. That's why we're engaged. We're getting married. *smiles*  
Ted: Congratulations dude!  
Randy: Thanks.  
Ted: Who's the best man?  
Randy: Well...*starts to circle around Ted* I was in the process of figuring that out.  
Ted: And have you thought it through?  
Randy: *still circle around Ted* I really hadn't but I have a pretty good idea on who.  
Ted: Who?  
Randy: *stops in front of Ted* Who else been close to me and John?  
Ted: Um...  
Randy: Don't think too hard. *smirks*  
Ted: Uh...me?  
Randy: If you up for it?  
Ted: I'll be honored.  
Randy: Thanks man.  
Ted: Me, you and John need to hang out more since we go to the same college but I have to meet up with Cody.  
Randy: Cody?  
Ted: Yeah Cody.  
Randy: Cody Cena?  
Ted: Yeah Cody Ce...you mean he's...  
Randy: John's little brother.  
Ted: You're kidding! *shocked*  
Randy: Yep and he's going to be my little brother-in-law.  
Ted: Soo...we're going to be one big happy family?  
Randy: I guess you can say that. I brought me and John a nice size home with the money I got from the lawsuit.  
Ted: Sweet. Does he know?  
Randy: Nope not until we graduate.  
Ted: That's cool.  
Randy: *smiles* I can't wait.  
Ted: When's the wedding?  
Randy: I'm hoping soon.  
Ted: Hoping?  
Randy: We have to discuss the wedding plans. It feels so right saying it.  
Ted: I bet.

John and Cody walked around the corner. Randy's heart wanted to jump out his chest. Ted smiled at Randy.

Cody: So when is the big day?  
John: I have no clue yet. We have to figure that out together.  
Cody: I can't believe that you're getting married.  
John: *laughs then smiles* I can believe it.  
Randy: *walks up to John* I can too.  
John: *smiles* Hey Randy.  
Randy: Hey.  
John: I was just talking about you.  
Randy: I was thinking and talking about you. Oh I picked out my best man for our wedding.  
John: Who?  
Randy: A old friend of ours.  
John: Who?  
Ted: What are you? A Owl?  
John: Teddy! *shocked* But I thought...  
Ted: I moved yeah but I moved back.  
John: Nice to see you.  
Cody: John, you know him? *shocked*  
John: Yeah. He was me and Randy's close buddy. Ted this is..  
Ted: Cody. I know.  
John: How you..  
Randy: John, Ted and Cody are seeing each other.  
John: You're seeing my little brother? *looks at Ted*  
Ted: Don't hate me!  
John: Why should I hate you? You and Cody are too cute together.  
Cody: *blushes* So you how old?  
Ted: 19  
Cody: But you're a Freshman.  
Ted: Cody, in college you can be 30 and still be a Freshman. I just didn't start college straight out of high school. I left here when we was in the 10th grade. I took a year away from school after I came here. I'm sorry for not telling you my age.  
Cody: I'm not mad Teddy.  
Ted: Good cause I don't want my boyfriend to be upset at me.  
Cody: Boyfriend?  
Ted: Oh uh did I say boyfriend out loud?  
Randy: Loud and clear  
Cody: Why Ted, you haven't asked me yet.  
Ted: I was going to ask you at our...um...  
Cody: Date?  
Ted: Yeah but I guess I ruined it.  
Cody: No. Not really. Ask me now.  
Ted: Uh..*looks at John*  
John: *nods*  
Ted: *looks at Cody and smiles* Uh...  
Cody: *giggles* Ted, will you be my boyfriend?  
Ted: YES! *clears his throat* I mean...I will love too. But I thought that you wanted me to ask?  
Cody: You took forever so I did it. *smiles*  
Ted: *laughs and hugged Cody*  
John: *smiles*  
Randy: *wraps his arm around John from behind* They're meant to be.  
John: Like us?  
Randy: Yep.  
John: *smiles*  
Randy: I want to get married asap.  
John: Me too but its going to take time to plan. How about in a month?  
Randy: Soon enough.  
John: *turns around* I love you.  
Randy: *looks like he's about to cry*  
John: What's wrong Randy?  
Randy: I really don't deserve you.  
John: Here we go again. Enough Randy. I really hate it when you talk like this about yourself.  
Randy: I speak the truth. I really don't deserve you. I cheated on you, I abused drugs and alcohol, and I broke your trust but yet you stayed with a disgusting person.  
John: Randy, please stop. *whispers* It's killing me hearing this from you. Its the past keep it there. Lets focus on our lives.  
Randy: My future is with you John.  
John: Then stop making yourself sick.  
Randy: I will.  
John: I swear if I hear you like this I'm a goi...

Randy pulled John close to him as he kissed John. It was like their first kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**College Life **

Drew was by the school's fountain. He was in a deep thought until Christian walks up.

Christian: Drew?  
Drew: Oh hey Christian. *sighs*  
Christian: What's wrong?  
Drew: Its...nothing...  
Christian: It has to be something.  
Drew: No its not important.  
Christian: *sits next to Drew* Tell me.  
Drew: *looks at Christian and sighs* I'm scared to fall in love.  
Christian: Why?  
Drew: I can't...I'm too scared. I can't go with you to the party.  
Christian: Its ok. Phil cancelled it but why couldn't you go?  
Drew: I'm afraid to love you Christian.  
Christian: *looks down* Why?  
Drew: I'm not good enough for you.  
Christian: How would you know that and not giving us a try? Look Drew, I asked you to go to this party so I can see if my true feelings are real about you.  
Drew: What feelings?  
Christian: I'm in love with you.  
Drew: Why?  
Christian: Why what?  
Drew: Why are you in love with me? What's makes me special to you?  
Christian: Everything.  
Drew: Really?  
Christian: You're smart, tough, nice, caring *whispers* You're beautiful..*stands up and takes Drew's hands and stood him up* You're amazing and your Scottish accent turns me on.  
Drew: How long you felt this way?  
Christian: Since I met you.  
Drew: I wanted to tell you how I felt about you but I got scared.  
Christian: Love can be scary sometimes but it also can be a beautiful thing. *smiles*  
Drew: I trust you Christian.  
Christian: Good *smiles*  
Drew: *bit his lip then kisses Christian*  
Christian: *kisses back*

Kofi looks from the study hall and sighs. Montel walks in with Evan and Jack.

Montel: You guys has to help me get through to Kofi.  
Evan: Ok, first I don't even know you like that and second of all I'm not going to get my best friend to tell you anything. You have to ask him yourself. He'll tell you when he's ready if not tough!  
Jack: Owned. *laughs*  
Evan: Jack you hush!  
Jack: *stops*  
Montel: So owned.  
Jack: Shut up! *snaps*  
Kofi: Excuse me but this is a study hall.  
Jack: Oh, sorry.  
Kofi: Its cool Jack.  
Montel: Please Evan?  
Evan: No.  
Montel: Please?  
Evan: No!  
Montel: Why?  
Evan: This is between you two...not me.  
Kofi: What's between who and who?  
Evan: Montel wants to ask you something.  
Kofi: Really?  
Montel: I...I...uh...  
Evan: Tell him Montel.  
Montel: Ok! Kofi, I really really like you and I want us to have a chance together but you kept avoided me. I feel like you're trying to say that you hate me.  
Kofi: No Montel I don't hate anybody. I just not ready to be in a relationship. I kike you too. We can date but take it slow.  
Montel: That's better than nothing.  
Kofi: Way better.  
Evan: Lunch?  
Jack: Sounds good.  
Montel: Yep.

They all go to lunch. One month later 2 days before John and Randy's wedding Randy, Ted, Matt and Jeff was at the cake shop. Randy was furious.

Randy: Butterscotch! I said Butter-cream icing not butterscotch!  
Cake maker: *looks at the order* Oops...  
Randy: Oops? Oops! My wedding is in two damn days and all you can say is OOPS!  
Cake maker: What do you want me to do sir?  
Randy: Oh I don't know...FIX IT! *growls*  
Jeff: Poor cake maker.  
Matt: Randy did order butter-cream.  
Ted: Rand  
Randy: Listen to me, I want this done by time my wedding or else! You don't want the or else part.  
Cake maker: Right away sir. *leaves*  
Randy: *sighs* Was I being too hard?  
Matt: Nope  
Ted: Not at all Randy.  
Jeff: Are you guys deaf? He was downright evil to him. Poor guy.  
Ted: Jeff he was joking.  
Jeff: Uh...  
Randy: I 'll going to that room. *leaves*  
Ted: Ok what's up with the party?  
Jeff: Great but one thing...No stripper.  
Ted: I know a dancer.  
Matt and Jeff: Who?

After their outing, Ted went to the dancer's door.

JoMo: *opens the door* Yes?  
Ted: Johnny!  
JoMo: Ted?  
Ted: Hey man! *smiles*  
JoMo: Hey...uh...w...what can I do for you?  
Ted: You see my friend Randy is getting married in two days and my friends and I are throwing him a bachelor party and we need a...  
JoMo: No sorry! *tries to close the door*  
Ted: *blocks from shutting* Oh come on Johnny! Please!  
JoMo: No Ted!  
Ted: Why not? You're the best stripper from L.A.!  
JoMo: Haven't you noticed that I'm in college! Plus I stopped dancing a while ago.  
Ted: For old time sake?  
JoMo: Forget it! I stop since I met Mike and I haven't told him about my dark past.  
Ted: I'll give you 800.  
JoMo: NO! *sighs* I know this other dancer who lives not too far away here. If I give you his information will you leave me alone and not to tell Mike?  
Ted: I'm not that type of person to blackmail anybody.  
JoMo: Thanks. *writes down the directions* His name is Dolph Ziggler.  
Ted: Dolph Ziggler huh?  
JoMo: Yep. He has a great body, attractive and he can swing on a pole like its nothing.  
Ted: Really?  
JoMo: He taught me what I know.  
Ted: Interesting..  
JoMo: Here. *gave him the paper* He should be home.  
Ted: Thanks Johnny. *Mike walks up behind Ted* You'll always be the best stripper that I know!  
Mike: Stripper!  
Ted: Doh!  
JoMo: *gasps* Mike!  
Mike: Johnny, what does he mean by "best stripper"? *gives JoMo a look*  
JoMo: *sighs* While I was living in L.A., I kinda worked as a erotic dancer and Ted used to be my regular client.  
Mike: You had sex with each other? *a little ticked*  
Ted: No No! See I just go see him, he gives me a personal lap dance and I'll just go home and masturbate.  
Mike: Are you two sure that you two hadn't slept together?  
JoMo: I wasn't allow to have sex with the clients.  
Ted: We was permitted from touching the dancers.  
Mike: You know erotic dancing and strip dancing is two different styles. Which one you was doing John?

JoMo knew that Mike was pissed at him cause he called him by his first name. He kept his head down to avoid Mike's eye contact.

JoMo: *whispers* ...both...  
Mike: What?  
JoMo: *louder* Both!  
Mike: *glares* Look at me..*low and deadly*  
JoMo: *shakes his head*  
Mike: *snaps* I said look at me damn it!  
JoMo: *looks at Mike. The look on Mike's face killed him. His eyes begins to fill with tears*  
Mike: You kept this a secret from me? ME! I can't believe you John! *yells*  
JoMo: It was a long time ago! I did..  
Mike: Shut the hell up John! *snaps*  
JoMo: *shocked and whispers* I'm so sorry...  
Mike: *shakes his head* You lied to me. I told you EVERYTHING about me and now I found out about this! If you would told me sooner I wouldn't care.  
JoMo: If you didn't care why are you mad at me?  
Mike: You lied to me! You kept a secret! *snaps*  
JoMo: I'm so sorry Mikey! *tears falls from his eyes*  
Mike: Sorry isn't cutting it this time! *cries* You disgust me John Morrison! You make me sick to my stomach...  
JoMo: *cries harder* Don't say that! Give me another chance! *falls on his knees and took Mike's hand* I'm so sorry Mikey!  
Mike: *cries*  
JoMo: Say something Mikey! I love you! *held Mike's hand on his cheek*  
Mike: *whispers*...I can't...I'm done...  
JoMo: *fresh tears forming* No...please...don't leave me...  
Mike: *tries to pull his hand away*  
JoMo: No! No! *grips tighter*  
Mike: Let me go...*whispers*  
JoMo: No!  
Mike: Damn it John! Get the fuck off of me! *snaps*  
JoMo: No!  
Mike: Can't you take a hint that I'm through with you! *pulls his hand away*  
JoMo: *heartbroken* Forgive me Mikey...  
Mike: *turn his back on JoMo* We're over. *walks away*  
JoMo: *tearing up and whispers* Mikey...come back...  
Ted: *feels bad* I'm sorry dude.  
JoMo: *looks down trying to fight his tears*  
Ted: Its my fault I shouldn't say anything. *walks up*  
JoMo: *silent*  
Ted: Mo? *touched JoMo's shoulder*  
JoMo: *breaks down gets up and runs in his room and lock the doors*  
Ted: *sigh sadly*

Mike runs in his room not noticing Montel and Kofi was in it. He runs and flops on his bed and cries.

Montel: Hey dawg.  
Mike: *crying*  
Montel: Mike?  
Mike: *talks though his pillow* Leave me alone!  
Montel: But...  
Mike: *snaps* I said leave me alone!  
Montel: Mikey...  
Kofi: Hey..*touches Montel's shoulder* He wants to be alone and we should respect his response.  
Montel: I don't know. Mikey is more than a roommate but a friend.  
Kofi: And as a friend you should respect his wish. Lets go to the cafe and grab a coffee with Evan and Jack.  
Montel: Ok.

They leaves. John was in his room on his bed reading a book while Randy was getting ready for his basketball practice.

Randy: *frustrated and pacing* Damn bakery can't get a order right! Damn baker who can't listen! Stupid basketball practice!  
John: *ignores Randy and kept reading*  
Randy: I knew it! I knew something would screw the fuck up before our wedding. *growls*  
John: *still ignoring Randy as he flip a page*  
Randy: *stops and looks at John* John?  
John: *kept reading*  
Randy: *yells* John!  
John: Hm? *not looking away from the book*  
Randy: I'm up here.  
John: *looks at Randy* Yes baby?  
Randy: How could you do it?  
John: How could I do what?  
Randy: Be so calm as problems starting to form and here I'm losing my marbles!  
John: Randy its OK.  
Randy: John its not OK. I want this day to be special for us.  
John: And it will be.  
Randy: No John it won't. The cake isn't right, the tuxedo place got my tux in the wrong color...ugh! It will be a disaster!  
John: So? The tuxedo place got my pants in the wrong size. Things happen Randy. I don't care if its the perfect wedding or a disaster as long as I walk down that aisle in a tuxedo or in a shirt and a pair of jeans look you dead in the eye and say my vows and I do...I'm happy. You're stressing about nothing.  
Randy: No I'm not. *pouts*  
John: *chuckles* Now you're acting like a spoiled brat.  
Randy: *gasps* You called me the brat word!  
John: I'm sorry. *open his arms out* Let me give you a hug.  
Randy: Yayness! *jumps into John's arms and buried his face in John's chest*  
John: *laughs and hold Randy tight* Better?  
Randy: *nods*  
John: No more stress.  
Randy: I can't *talking between John's chest* I...  
John: *bust out laughing*  
Randy: *lift his head up* What?  
John: It tickles when you do that. *smiles*  
Randy: *chuckles* You're silly.  
John: You're the one to talk. You was spazing out for little things.  
Randy: Little things? Johnny our wedding is supposed to be a momentum occasion not a disaster! Its driving me crazy if something doesn't go right.  
John: Here we go. *leans Randy back*  
Randy: I mean this is pissing me off! *not paying attention*  
John: *sits on top of Randy* Yeah Yeah.  
Randy: I swear if my day is fucked up all hell with come!  
John: Sure. *takes off Randy's shirt*  
Randy: I mean it John!  
John: Ok. *starts kissing on Randy's neck*  
Randy: And it won't be...*feels John's lips and moans* What are you doing?  
John: Well you won't quit running your mouth about the wedding, I just want to shut you up on my own. Problem baby? *kisses Randy's right peck softly and slowly runs his hands up and down Randy's sides*  
Randy: *breathing heavy* Um...no...  
John: Good cause I don't want my sexy ass boyfriend stressing about a wedding. Randy, I promise you it will be perfect. Trust me. *looks in Randy's eyes*  
Randy: *looks in John's eyes and talk low* I do trust you but I want our wedding day to be perfect for you.  
John: Randy will you stop. I told you. It doesn't matter how it turns out as long as you'll be by my side and we become John and Randy Centon it will be perfect.  
Randy: But Johnny..  
John: No buts! I don't want to hear about this wedding from you. If I do I swear Randy that you're not going to kiss me, touch me or sleep with me from now on. Hell not even on our honeymoon.  
Randy: No John! You wouldn't?  
John: Try me?  
Randy: No No. I'm a good boy. I swear.  
John: Good. *kisses Randy*

Randy deepens the kiss. They started to make out. Randy traveled his hands up John's shirt to feel his back. John quivered as Randy slowly took of John's shirt. Randy felt all of John's upper muscles which turned him on. Randy slowly traveled his hands down to John's shorts.  
John moves from Randy's lips to his neck. Randy was in complete ecstasy. Randy fingers was playing with John's shorts waistband. John lifted up a little as Randy slowly pulls down John's shorts and boxers half way exposing half of John's ass. Randy begins to run his fingers slowly around John's butt cheeks. John moaned as he started to play with Randy's nipple. Randy shakes in passion. John's hands was doing the action. His hands traveled to Randy's basketball shorts. By feeling John tugging on the waistband he arched his hips up. John pulls down Randy's basketball shorts half way exposing half of Randy's harden dick. Both of their dicks was rubbing each other. Randy flip John to the bed as he ended up on top. They was making out and touching each other. Randy wanted John badly. He went and grabbed John's shorts waistband. As soon as he was about to take John's shorts completely off they was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

Randy: Shit! *angry*  
John: It was fun while it lasted.  
Randy: Fuck!  
John: Its OK Randy.  
Randy: No it isn't. *hears the knock again. He growls* Who the fuck is it? *yells*  
Matt: *on the other side the door and heard Randy* He's angry Addy.  
Adam: You tell him its us.  
Matt: Are you kidding me? I'm not going to get hurt by Randy.  
Adam: And you think that I want to?  
Matt: It was you're idea to get him.  
Adam: Yeah well, you knocked on his door.

While they was arguing, they haven't noticed a really angry Randy Orton at the door giving them both a death glare.


	8. Chapter 8

**College Life **

Randy: What the hell you two want? *low and angry voice*  
Matt: *jumps* Randy!  
Adam: *behind Matt* Hey R.  
Randy: What..the hell..you two want? *pissed*  
Matt: Um...we just..um...*looks at Adam*  
Adam: We..urm..wanted to see if you want to go with us to practice?  
Randy: Practice isn't until a hour and a half. I was spending time with my lover until you two ruined it.  
Matt: Randy we..  
Randy: RUINED IT! *snaps*  
Adam: We're sorry Randy.  
Matt: So you want to join us?  
Randy: *step back and slammed the door*  
Adam: He's mad  
Matt: Did we do something wrong?  
Adam: You know, I bet we interrupted him and John.  
Matt: He don't have time to fool around with John. Does he not know that we have basketball practice?  
Adam: I guess.  
John: *putting on his clothes* Who was it?  
Randy: *pissed and sat on the bed putting on his shoes* It was Matt and Adam. Idiots ruin our moment.  
John: *starts to rub Randy's shoulders* Well, I'm glad that they did.  
Randy: *enjoys the massage but looks over his shoulder at John* What?  
John: Randy, admit it. Every-time we fool around when you or I have practice, we forget that we had practice. Remember your coach benched you 2 games and I had to rum 20 laps.  
Randy: You're right...  
John: *stops massaging and leaned over Randy's shoulder* Am I ever wrong? *smiles*  
Randy: *chuckled and kissed John* I love you Johnny.  
John: I love you too Rand. Now get dressed and get going knucklehead.  
Randy: Ok brat. *chuckled and puts on his shirt*  
John: And try not get too aggressive this time.  
Randy: Where's the fun in that?  
John: I should've seen that coming. *shakes his head*  
Randy: Don't worry, I'll let you slide. *give John a quick peck* Got to go. *grabs his gym bag* Love you.  
John: Love you too Rand.  
Randy: *walks out the door*  
Matt: Its about damn time! Did you really have to finish sucking John's dick for a better performance?  
Randy: *hits Matt with his gym bag*  
Matt: *falls on the floor holding his head* Dude that hurts..ow..  
Randy: It supposed to! *walks down the steps*  
Adam: *helps Matt up* You had that coming.  
Matt: Dude!  
Adam: *shrugs and follows Randy*  
Matt: Hey! Wait for me! *follows Adam*

Over to Drew and Christian who was making out in just their jeans outside under the campus tree.

Drew: *pulls away* I can't believe you're making me do this.  
Christian: What, we're just making out.  
Drew: Just in our pants! In public!  
Christian: So?  
Drew: So! Christian, you maybe a rebel but I'm not that extreme.  
Christian: Drew, chill out. This college is populated by 90% gay students. They don't care.  
Drew: I don't know Christian.  
Christian: Drew, babe I'm telling you. They won't care. We could be butt naked and fucking they'll just walk pass.  
Drew: How do you know that?  
Christian: Hello! Senior here! *points at himself*  
Drew: *chuckles*  
Christian: Now relax...*leans Drew back* Let me work...*softly kissed Drew neck*  
Drew: Oh...Christy...*whispers and starting to breath heavy*  
Christian: Shhh...relax..*kissing Drew's neck and runs his hand down Drew's chest and abs slowly*  
Drew: Christy...you're...making me feel weak..*whispers and closes his eyes*  
Christian: *slowly unzip Drew's pants* Then I'm doing my job. *slides two fingers in the opening and slowly massages Drew's balls*  
Drew: *lets out a shaking moan*  
Christian: *smiles at Drew's expression*

During their fun, a heartbroken Mike walks by the tree and sat down on the other side from Christian and Drew.

Mike: *crying softly*  
Christian: You want me baby? *whispers while sucking on Drew's nipple*  
Drew: Yes...*whispers*  
Christian: What baby?  
Drew: I want you NOW! *louder*  
Mike: *stops and looks around the tree* OMG Drew! *shocked*  
Drew: *opens his eyes and sees Mike* Mike! *shocked*  
Mike: Oh I'm so sorry! *gets up* I'm going..  
Drew: *gets up* No its alright Mikey. *zipped up his pants*  
Christian: But But...  
Drew: Later Christy...*puts on his shoes and shirt*  
Christian: Drew! I have a bulge bigger than my fist! I need you!  
Drew: I'm sorry baby..later I promise. Come on Mizzy. *walks away*  
Mike: Sorry...*leaves with Drew*  
Christian: *laid out on the blanket and sighs* One thing to do..*un buttoned his pants and started to masturbate*  
Drew: *walking with Mike* What's wrong?  
Mike: Its John..  
Drew: Oh. Jack told me what happened.  
Mike: I miss him so much.  
Drew: Why don't you go to him?  
Mike: I can't. Part of me want me to go to him but part of me hates him. Why did he lie to me? He kept this secret for a while. I told him everything about me but he kept this from me. I wouldn't care if he told me at the beginning but he kept this from me.  
Drew: You have to ask him yourself.  
Mike: I can't face him yet.  
Drew: Take your time first.  
Mike: *sighs*  
Drew: Its ok. *hugs Mike*

Phil, Chris, Rey, Jeff, Evan, Jack, Montel, Kofi and Cody are hanging out with John in his dorm.

Kofi: Thanks for letting us come over John.  
John: No prob. Friends of Cody are welcomed anytime. *smiles*  
Evan: *to Cody* You're brother is so cool.  
Cody: He is the best. That's why I look up to him and Randy. *smiles*  
Jack: But I'm cooler.  
Evan: Sure Jack.  
Montel: Cody, where's Ted?  
Cody: Basketball practice. He made it on Randy's team. *proud*  
Chris: Good for him.  
Jeff: Yeah. *didn't noticed he was about to sip on beer*  
Phil: *takes the beer from Jeff and gave him Iced Tea*  
Jeff: Sorry babe.  
John: Guys, I have been thinking..  
Rey: Of?  
John: Me and Randy seriously need to learn to keep our hands off each other.  
Chris: No...really? *sarcastic*  
John: Fuck you Chris.  
Montel: Dude, pass the chips. You're eating them up fat ass. *to Jack*  
Jack: Suck my fat dick, bitch. *eats a chip*  
Cody: I have weird friends.  
John: Join the club.  
Rey: So are you nervous John about the wedding?  
John: Nope. And there's nothing going to ruin it neither.

At the parking lot a mysterious car pulls up and parks. A muscular man steps out the car. His sunglasses was dark and he was wearing all dark clothes. He walked on the campus as two students walk pass him.

Mickie: I wish we could stay at the gym a little longer to watch the basketball team practice.  
Michelle: I know! Seeing Randy Orton stretch in his gym uniform and see all of his bulge! Talking about hot!  
Man: *to himself* The gym..  
Mickie: Yeah Randy is hot but the football player John Cena...hot! Especially when he's in those tight football pants. His ass just sit out ready to be slapped. Oh and that Adam Copeland! OMG! Don't get me started on his cute ass.  
Michelle: Too bad they're gay.  
Man: Excuse me ladies..  
Mickie and Michelle: Yes? *turns to him*  
Man: Hi. I'm Dave Orton. Randy Orton's dad and I was wondering have you seen my son?  
Mickie: You're thee Randy Orton's dad?  
Dave: Um...yes I am.  
Michelle: Now I know where he gets his sexy looks from. *bites on her pencil*  
Dave: *blushes and chuckles* Thank you so have you lovely ladies seen him.  
Michelle: He's at the gym practicing.  
Dave: I'm sorry I'm not familiar around here, so where's the gym?  
Mickie: *points at the farthest building* Its over there.  
Dave: Thank you. Have a goodnight.  
Mickie and Michelle: Goodnight *leaves*  
Dave: *chuckles and headed to the gym*


	9. Chapter 9

**College Life **

Randy, Adam, Ted and Matt was doing some stretches while JoMo is on the benches depressed.

Ted: *stretches his arm and sighs by looking at John*  
Matt: *doing sit-ups but stop* Ted?  
Ted: Huh? *still looking at John*  
Randy: *doing toe reaches sitting down* What's wrong?  
Ted: *faces them* Its complicated.  
Adam: *stretches his legs* Try us.  
Ted: Well you see, I think I ruin a relationship.  
Matt: Who's relationship?  
Ted: Mike and John's.  
Adam: How?  
Ted: Well...*tells them what happened* So I feel bad.  
Adam: Well you should  
Ted: Why?  
Randy: Its your fault. If you hadn't bug him to go back being a stripper for my party which I asked you not to get in the first place, he'll be ok so you suffer with your own guilt and sorrow.  
Ted: Damn Randy, that was cold...  
Randy: Well it supposed to be. You wrecked a good relationship. And don't think that we grew up together that I feel sorry for you cause I don't.  
Adam: How can John be in love with you? You're stone cold mean.  
Randy: Cause I don't bite my tongue for nobody and I treat John right. Plus haven't you noticed this..*sexy smile* Or this..*lift up his shirt and run his hand down his chest and abs* and he loves my personality.  
Matt: Which is spoil rotten?  
Adam: Braty?  
Matt: Bitchy?  
Ted: Cold hearted?  
Randy: Yep. He's marrying me for me so yep.  
Ted: There's got to be a way fixing this.  
Randy: Tell Mike the truth.  
Coach: *blows his whistle* Alright ladies! I want 10 laps! Lets move!

Randy, Adam, Ted and Matt started to run with the team but John still at the benches.  
Coach: Morrison!  
JoMo: Huh? *depressed*  
Coach: You look terrible.  
JoMo: I feel terrible...  
Coach: I need you to sit this one out. I can't have you passing out on my gym floor.  
JoMo: *nods*  
Coach: *a student runs up, whispers to the coach and gave him a folded up paper and left. He whistle* Orton!  
Randy: *runs up* Yes Coach?  
Coach: Here. *gives him the note*  
Randy: Thanks. *runs off and reads it*  
Matt: So? What does it say?  
Randy: *smiles* Meet me in the locker room after practice. John is such a tease.  
Ted: He want to get freaky in the locker room.  
Randy: *can't stop smiling* God, is there not a way that this man can't turn me on.  
Matt: Randy, you and John are very sexually active alot. I mean alot.  
Randy: I know. We try not to touch each other too much. I mean one touch from him and I'm hard as a brick. I could touch his hand and we get to the touching, then the hottest kiss, *starts to zone out*...then to the hottest, passionate, wild sex... excuse me. *runs in the bathroom*  
Adam: Jerking off?  
Matt: Jerking off.  
Randy: *comes out 3 minutes* I had to splash cold water on me. Thinking about John makes me hot.  
Ted: And to think you two thought he was beating off. *in between Adam and Matt*  
Matt: Shut up.  
Randy: I'm getting married to the man I love. No...my soul-mate. NO! My angel. If he didn't save me from killing myself, I would be dead. He changed my life back around. He's my first and will be my last.  
Adam: *smiles* He's your everything huh?  
Randy: I love him Adam.  
Matt: I knew it was a soft side of Randy Orton after all.  
Randy: *glares at Matt* Bite me asshole. I only like that around John and ONLY John. Clear?  
Matt: *nods*  
Randy: Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to go and be in the arms of my soon-to-be husband. *leaves*  
Matt: He's something.  
Ted: No..he's in love.  
Adam: If it was a more powerful word than love to describe Randy's feelings for John then that would be it.  
Matt: Lets go cheer up JoMo.  
Ted: *nods*  
As they left, Randy runs to his locker and took off his shirt and opened up his locker. He smiled at a picture of him and John together. He didn't noticed a pair of strong hands wrapped around his waist. Randy smiled.

Randy: Hey baby! Missed me already? Shouldn't we wait until we get back to our dorm?  
Dave: *quiet and slowly runs his hands up Randy's abs*  
Randy: *instantly knew it wasn't John. His hands felt rough. His smile faded to anger* You're not John! *turns around*  
Dave: Hey Randy.  
Randy: *shocked and frightened and backs up fast he fell and crawls away* YOU! What are you doing here! How the fuck you find me!  
Dave: That's none of your concern. God I missed you, son.  
Randy: Fuck you!  
Dave: Now that's not the way you talk to you father is it?  
Randy: Fuck you! You're no father of mine!  
Dave: Randy, that hurt..  
Randy: So what! What kind of father who would rape their own son?  
Dave: Randy...  
Randy: YOU RAPED ME!  
Dave: Your mother wasn't giving me any, so I to get some ass somewhere.  
Randy: You're a sick, twisted son-of-a-bitch! Because of you I went to drugs and alcohol, hurting John which I'm going to regret all my life and trying to commit suicide! SUICIDE! You took my life away from me! Now that I'm gaining it back, you're not taking this one.  
Dave: *chuckles*  
Randy: Shut the fuck up bitch!  
Dave: I'm not here to fight you Randy.  
Randy: Why are you here then?  
Dave: You're coming home.  
Randy: FUCK OFF! I'm not going anywhere with you psycho!  
Dave: *chuckles and takes off his glasses* I wasn't asking you. *move closer to Randy*  
Randy: Go to HELL! *throws his shirt in Dave's face and runs out the exit door*  
Dave: *toss Randy's shirt away and follows Randy* Come here, boy!  
Randy: *runs throughout the campus* GO AWAY!  
Dave: *follows Randy* You're coming home!  
Randy: *runs in his dormitory building and runs up the steps but trips on the top 3 steps*  
Dave: *follows Randy* Gotcha!  
Randy: *gets up to run*  
Dave: *grabs Randy's ankle* Oh no you don't.  
Randy: *falls*  
Mike walked in the AV dormitory with Christian and Drew. Randy tries to get away from Dave. Christian and Drew went down the hall but Mike walked upstairs.

Dave: *sitting on top of Randy* You're coming home. Like it or not.  
Randy: *freaking out in tears*  
Mike: *hears rumbling so he ran upstairs* Randy?  
Dave: *looks at Mike* Who are you?  
Mike: *sees Randy*  
Randy: *mouth as Dave was choking him* Help me...  
Mike: Get off of him! *pushed Dave off of Randy* Here..*tries to help Randy up*  
Dave: *punches Mike* This doesn't concern you.  
Mike: *fell back but once Dave turned his back he jumped on Dave's back and started to choking him out* Leave my friend alone!  
Dave: *grabbed Mike over his shoulder and did a back-breaker on Mike*  
Mike: *screamed in pain*  
Randy: Mike! *runs to him*  
Dave: *hits Randy with Mike's legs*  
Randy: *fell*  
Dave: *looks over the railing*  
Randy: *looks* Dave...no..  
Dave: *smirks*  
Randy: Put him down!  
Dave: Ok...*tossed Mike over the railing*  
Randy: MIZZY!  
Drew: I hope Mike and John make up.  
Christian: Me too babe.  
Drew: Its so sad seeing them fight. I wi...*stops as he seen Mike's body hit the ground* OMG! MIKE! *runs to him*  
Christian: *in too deep in shock*  
Drew: MIKE! *cries*  
Randy: *looks down the railing in shock as tears was flowing* H...How could...you?  
Dave: He shouldn't stuck his nose in other people's business.  
Randy: *grows angry, balled up his fist, turned around and punched the hell out of Dave*  
Dave: *stumbled a little but clotheslined Randy*  
Randy: *dazed*  
Dave: I knew you would be too stubborn to go quietly so I came prepared. *ties up Randy's hand and covered his mouth*  
Randy: *tries to scream*  
Dave: Lets go. *picks up Randy over his shoulders and walked down the steps*  
Drew: MIKE! Wake up! *shakes Mike*  
Mike: *not moving*  
Christian: Why Mike...  
Dave: He didn't commit suicide..I tossed him over the railing. So excuse me.  
Dave comes down the steps with Randy on his shoulder. Drew and Christian looked confused at him. So as Dave walked passed them Christian seen Randy tied up and in tears.

Christian: Stop! *grabbed Dave's arm*  
Dave: *pushes Christian into Drew* Mind your business or you'll end up like your friend. *walks out with Randy*  
Christian: *gets up* Drew go get John...  
Drew: What about Mike?  
Christian: Go get John and the others...now! *follows Dave*  
Drew: Somebody help! I can't leave Mike here...HELP!  
Adam: *walking with Ted, Matt and JoMo* Guys, did you hear help?  
Matt: I did too. From our dormitory.  
Ted: Lets go!

They rushed over to the building. Christian runs and stops to see if he can see where they went to.


	10. Chapter 10

Christian: *looks* Where are they? *sees Dave headed to the parking lot* Shit! *runs after them*  
Adam: *him, Ted and Matt reached the building before JoMo. They run inside* What the f...*stops and gasps* OMG...  
Matt: Shit! *kneels to Mike*  
Ted: Oh no...  
Adam: What happened Drew?  
Drew: Some guy tossed Mike over the railing and he took Randy. He left out the building. Christian is going after them and I supposed to get John but I couldn't leave Mike here. *in tears*  
Adam: Its ok..  
JoMo: *walks in* What happened?  
Ted: *get in front of JoMo* Dude, you can't look..  
JoMo: What do you mean I can't look? *trying to pass Ted*  
Ted: Its something you can't handle..  
JoMo: Move Ted. *pushed Ted away* I can't handle wh...*sees Mike's motionless body. Shock spread-ed through him. He couldn't move*  
Matt: John?  
JoMo: *drop to his knees staring at Mike* Mi...Mikey? *barely audible*  
Adam: Drew, go get John. Hurry!  
Drew: *nods and runs to John's dorm*  
Ted: *hugs JoMo*  
JoMo: *too stunned to move*

Everybody else was still in John's dorm. Evan was still beating up Montel.

Phil: Its been a hour and a half and they're still going at it.  
Jack: I don't mind at all. Evy makes me horny when he like this.  
Jeff: You're such a pig.  
Jack: Everybody says that.  
Rey: I can see why.  
Jack: I couldn't care more  
Chris: Weirdo.  
John: *worried*  
Cody: What's wrong bro?  
John: Nothing but Randy and the others would've been back from practice by now...  
Cody: Its nothing to worry about. You know how they get after practice.  
John: I know but something doesn't feel right.  
Cody: *about to say something but a loud knock on the door* I'll get it. *gets up and goes to the door* Who is it?  
Drew: Open the door Cody!  
Cody: Drew? *opens the door* What's wrong?  
Drew: Where's John?  
John: *goes to the door* Drew?  
Drew: Thank god! John, Randy is being kidnapped!  
John: WHAT!  
Drew: Some guy came and took Randy and the guy tossed Mike over the railing...*tearing up as he talk fast*  
John: What did the guy look like?  
Drew: He was muscular with tattoos up his arms.  
John: *glares* Cody! Call dad and tell him to call Hunt and tell him to get his ass over here NOW! *runs out the room*  
Cody: *calls Shawn*  
Kofi: What happened?  
Drew: *tells them*  
Evan: *stops and looks up* Mike...is he dead?  
Montel: Lets go help him.  
Chris: Lets go!  
Everybody went to help Mike. Dave reached his car and opened the back door.

Dave: Get in son. *trying to put Randy the car*  
Randy: *blocks from getting in with his legs*  
Dave: Stop being stubborn and get in! *trying to put Randy in the car*  
Randy: *still blocking with his legs. Then he headbutted Dave in his face*  
Dave: *drops Randy*  
Randy: *falls and tries to run*  
Dave: *grab Randy* Since, you can't find yourself getting in the car easily, you're going to ride in the trunk. *opens the trunk*  
Randy: *tries to get away*  
Dave: *picks up Randy and puts him in the trunk* It will get bumpy. *closed the trunk*  
Randy: *trying to kick open the trunk door with his legs*  
Dave: Now, we're on our way...  
Christian: Not with my buddy you're not going anywhere. *on the steps*  
Dave: *chuckles* I told you to stay out of this.  
Christian: Or what? Hurt me? *walked down the steps* I'm not scared of you.  
Dave: You should be.  
Randy: *pushed out the backseat and crawled through to look out the window*  
Christian: Randy..  
Dave: Oh goody. He can see me beat the fuck out of you.  
Christian: You know what? You...  
John: Christian, leave him to me. *standing on top of the steps glaring at Dave* Go help the others.  
Christian: But..  
John: Go.  
Christian: *nods and leaves*  
Dave: *chuckles* Good to see you again John. I was wondering you was going to come and say goodbye to Randy  
John: The only person that I'm going to say goodbye is to you. You wrecked a innocent man's life and you expect him to run back to you? Are you high?  
Dave: Everything was fine until you showed your ugly face.  
John: Randy don't think my face is ugly. *walked down the steps* You know what, you make me sick. You had to go low to rape your own son cause your ugly ass can't get laid by your own wife. I can see why she left you. Matter of fact from any man or woman. *looks in the car*  
Randy: *looks at John with scared eyes and tears*  
John: *whispers* Don't worry baby. I'm here.  
Randy: *nods slowly*  
John: *pissed and got angry as he looks at Dave* You think that you could come up to our peaceful school and take away what's mine and take Randy away from his happiness? And you think you can get away from hurting my friend? *super angry*  
Dave: Pretty much sums it up.  
John: You...bitch! *punch the hell out of Dave*  
Dave: *hold his nose*  
John: *punch Dave again*  
Dave: *hold his cheek*  
John: *grabbed Dave* Its over!  
Dave: *headbutted John in the mouth* Not.  
Randy: *tries to bust down the door down*  
John: *held his mouth*  
Dave: *punch John to the ground and kicks him* You brat! What makes you think you can stop me?  
John: *holds his stomach and coughed up blood*  
Dave: *looks at Randy* Watch this son.  
Randy: *about to have a breakdown*  
Dave: *picks John up and slams him on top of the trunk of his car* You can't win Cena! *chokes John* Randy is coming home and there's nothing you can do to stop me.  
John: *glances over to see Randy crying. John got angry and grabbed Dave's arms and slowly lifted his hands off his throat*  
Dave: What! *struggling*  
John: *sits up angrily* You're fucked! *headbutted Dave*  
Dave: *stumbled back*  
John: *slid off the car and gave Dave continuous punches*  
Dave: *in a stunned state*  
John: This is for Mike! *punch Dave*  
Dave: *dazed*  
John: This is for me! *punch Dave*  
Dave: *dazed*  
John: And this is for Randy! *pulls back and punched Dave so hard as Dave fell so did John*  
Cop cars pulled up and blocked the exit. Hunter hopped out the car and runs up to Dave who just sat up.

Dave: Why you little..*reached for John*  
Hunter: *pulls out his gun and points to Dave* Freeze! Move away from him slowly.  
Dave: *holds his hands up* Lt. Hemsley. Nice to see you again. I was just...  
Hunter: Cut the bullshit you sick fuck. *stand up Dave* You violated your restraining order so guess where you're going to be at for 30 years?  
Dave: *grunted*  
Hunter: That's right. *cuffs Dave*  
Police Officer: *busted the window and open the car door up and takes the tape off Randy's mouth* Are you ok son?  
Randy: *too freaked out to say anything. He was trying to get to John*  
Police Officer: Hold still son. *cuts the rope to free Randy's hand*  
Randy: *once free he pushed the cop away, got out the car and made a dash right into John's arms*  
John: *holds Randy tight* Its ok baby. I'm here. Its over.  
Randy: *shaky and holding on John tight. He had his face buried in John's neck*  
John: Its ok Randy.  
Randy: *cries softly and whispers* I love you John...  
John: *fighting back his tears* I'll always love you Randy.  
Randy: *holds on to John* Don't ever leave me..  
John: Never! I can't never leave you Randy. You're my world. You're stuck with me forever.  
Hunter: *walks over with a blanket* How is he?  
John: Scared and shooked up. *looks at Hunter while holding Randy*  
Hunter: Here..*gives John the blanket* I'm glad you told Cody to call your dad to call me. I was on patrol 6 minutes away from here.  
John: *wraps the blanket around Randy* That's good. I'm glad to see you here.  
Hunter: The ambulance will be here for your friend.  
John: *looks at Dave* How long that fucker has?  
Hunter: 30 for violating the restrain order plus a extra 20 for attempting murder if he's lucky.  
Randy: *low voice* Can you make sure that he does? Please...dad.  
Hunter: *smiles* Of course I can son.  
Cody: Dad! *runs up and hugs Hunter*  
Hunter: Hey Codes. *hugs back*  
Cody: *looks at Randy* Randy! *hugs him* I was so scared.  
Randy: I'm ok Cody..*low voice and hugs back*  
Cody: *pulls back* I'm glad that you're ok.  
John: How's JoMo?  
Cody: I don't know. I think he went into shock. He hadn't talk or move much. The others took him to the hospital to see Mike.  
John: *nods* I'm going to go see him. Could you stay and keep a eye on Randy for me?  
Randy: No John..*low voice*  
John: *looks at Randy* But Randy..  
Randy: *low voice* John I'm going with you. Part of this was my fault. So I want to apologize.  
Cody: This wasn't your fault Randy.  
Randy: *low voice* Its too Codes. Mike risk his life for me and I won't forgive myself if Mike dies. I'm going with you John.  
John: Randy...  
Randy: John, I'm going and that's final. *low voice*  
John: We're not even married yet and you're already putting your foot down. *smiles a little*  
Randy: *not smiling* I have to sometimes..  
John: *smile disappear* Its going to be ok Randy. *takes Randy's hand*  
Randy: *a tear escaped from his eye* If Mike die, I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch!  
John: Randy..  
Randy: I mean it John! If Mike don't make it, I'm going to cut Dave's heart out! *snaps*  
John: Randy stop! I can't deal with you going to jail! *holds Randy's hand* Mike will make it.  
Randy: *closes his eyes tight* I'm sorry J...  
John: Its ok R. I'm upset too but baby let him rot in jail.  
Cody: Yeah Rand. I can't lose one of my big brothers to go to jail for stupidity. Then you'll leave John alone and hurt.  
Randy: I know its just that...I want to see him die.  
John: Me too but I won't see my love go to jail...again.  
Randy: I'm sorry J..  
John: *hugs Randy* Don't apologize Randy.  
Cody: Dad, can you give us a lift to the hospital?  
Hunter: Sure. My shift is over anyways.  
Cody: Lets go bros.  
John: Lets go Randy.  
Randy: *takes John hand* I'm ready.


	11. Chapter 11

They leave to the hospital. At the hospital, the gang was waiting to hear from the doctor.

Jeff: *pacing back and forward* What is taking them so long?  
Phil: Jeff, if you won't stop. You're making me nervous baby. *watching Jeff*  
Jeff: Sorry Punkyboo, I can't.  
Jack: *chuckles* Punkyboo..  
Everybody looked at Jack.  
Jack: Shutting up now..  
Matt: How inconsiderate of you to even try and joke at a time like this. *pissed*  
Jack: Hey at least I try to make people happy! *pissed*  
Matt: You're a prick! A fucking prick! *snaps*  
Evan: Hey! That's my boyfriend that you're talking to you fat ass ugly cow! *in Matt's face*  
Rey: *in Evan's face* Watch your tongue Bourne.  
Adam: Hey! Knock it off you four! Now sit down.  
Evan, Matt, Jack and Rey: But..  
Adam: I said sit down! *snaps as they sat down* How dare you four! This isn't the time nor place for your childish behavior! A man maybe dying and yet you four are arguing! You all should be ashamed of yourselves. *disgusted*  
Chris: *sits next to JoMo* Addy, Mike isn't dying.  
Kofi: *sits on the other side of JoMo* Yeah. He'll pull through.  
Montel: I blame Randy for this..*leans on the wall*  
Christian: How can you blame Randy for this?  
Drew: Randy has nothing to do with his cold-hearted father's action.  
Montel: You're right. I blame Ted!  
Ted: What! Me! Why? *looks up*  
Montel: You're the one who broke them up.  
Ted: But I..  
Montel: Go ahead and lie to them. If it wasn't for you and your obsession with having a stripper at Randy's bachelor party after Randy said no strippers, Mike wouldn't be in this place.  
Chris: What do Mike and JoMo have anything to do with Ted wanting a stripper?  
Montel: JoMo used to be a stripper before he met Mike. JoMo didn't want Mike to know but Ted spilled the beans there.  
Kofi: How did Ted know about JoMo being a stripper?  
Montel: Ted was JoMo's regular client.  
Everybody except JoMo gasps  
Ted: Look. I didn't mean too. Ok? *sad*  
Montel: But you kept pressuring him to dance so it is your fault.  
Evan: Ted, you're a jerk.  
Drew: And to think I liked you, asshole.  
Ted: Ok guys I get it.  
Jeff: No I don't think you do Ted. You wrecked a perfect relationship.  
Ted: Don't you think that I feel bad enough?  
Kofi: No. You should feel worse than that.  
Ted: But..  
JoMo: *low voice*...leave  
Ted: Huh? JoMo I...  
JoMo: Leave Ted. You cost too much pain. *low voice*  
Ted: *quiet as he walks away*  
Adam: Since he's gone we can...  
JoMo: Everybody leave..*low voice*  
Rey: JoMo...  
JoMo: Get out. *low voice*  
Kofi: Are you sure you want to be alone?  
Doctor: *comes in*  
Phil: How is he doc?  
Doctor: He's stable but he's paralysed from the waist down.  
Chris: OMG...  
Doctor: I suspect as its looking that it would be temporary but I wouldn't get my hopes up. It'll depends on how fast 's body will recover. It can take months or years to fully recover.  
Adam: Is there anyway we can help him learn to walk again?  
Doctor: need to take it slow right now. If he try too fast then his body will reject his recovery and he won't be able to walk ever again.  
Christian: Can we see him?  
Doctor: Only family or love ones.  
Montel: We are his family.  
Doctor: His real family.  
Jack: His real family abandoned him. We're all that he got left.  
Doctor: Very well. You have 15 minutes. Try not to disturb him.  
Adam: Thank you Doctor.  
Doctor: *nods and leaves*  
Evan: What now?  
Matt: I'm going to find Ted to tell him the news. *leaves*  
JoMo: *walks to Mike's room*  
Kofi: Poor John.  
Phil: I can't imagine how I be if that was Jeff.  
Jeff: You might go mad.  
Phil: You know me too well babe.  
Jack: All of us would go mad if that was one of our love ones. I would kill Randy's father if he did that to my lil Evy.  
Evan: *hugs Jack*  
Adam: I wouldn't worry about Chris cause I know in fact that Chris can kick his ass.  
Chris: Damn right I could.  
Christian: I'll protect you Drew.  
Drew: I know you would.  
Montel: Nobody would touch Kofi and live.  
Rey: *pokes Kofi*  
Montel: Knock it off Rey.  
Rey: Well you said...  
Montel: I know what I said.  
Kofi: Can we just go see Mike now?  
Phil: We should wait for Matt and Ted.  
Rey: Yeah. I'm going to get them. I hate when Matt is alone. *leaves*  
Adam: Lets go.

They went to see Mike. Ted was sitting outside when Matt spots Ted at the hospital bench.

Matt: *sighs and walks up to Ted* Hey.  
Ted: Hey.  
Matt: *sits next to Ted* The doctor came and told us the situation.  
Ted: Which is?  
Matt: Well..he's paralysed waist down.  
Ted: Fuck..*sighs and looks down*  
Matt: The bright side the doctor said it maybe temporary.  
Ted: Maybe. This wouldn't had happen if I didn't get too obsessed on trying to get John to do something that he didn't want to do.  
Matt: True but if it wasn't for Mike, Randy would had been taken. So is a win/lose situation.  
Ted: No it isn't Matt. Its my fault that Mike is lying in bed.  
Matt: No its not your fault. Breaking up a good relationship yeah its your fault but Mike was being a hero saving Randy. Risking your life for others is what real heros do.  
Ted: I guess you're right..  
Matt: I am right. Lets go see Mike.  
Ted: Ok.  
Matt: *kissed Ted on his forehead and hugs him* Its going to be ok.  
Ted: I'll take your word for it.  
Rey: *walks up* Guys they're letting us see Mike but 15 minutes only tho.  
Ted: *stands up* I'm ready.  
Matt: *stands up*  
Ted: Here I go. *goes in*  
Rey: You're a hero.  
Matt: Naw. I'm just a helping friend. *smiles*  
Rey: And a cute one as that. *kissed Matt*  
Matt: I love you Rey.  
Rey: I love you too Matty.  
Matt: *takes Rey's hand* Lets go see Mike.  
Rey: I'm behind you.

They goes in. 10 minutes later John, Randy and Cody comes in with Hunter. Everybody was looking through the window as JoMo was in Mike's room holding Mike's hand.

John: How is he?  
Adam: He's stable but..  
Cody: But what?  
Adam: He's paralysed waist down.  
Cody: Oh god.  
Randy: *punched a wall*  
John: Randy..*walks over to him*  
Randy: Its my fault..*low voice*  
John: Stop it Randy. Its not your fault.  
Jeff: Yeah man. Stop putting yourself down like that.  
Ted: He's right Randy. Its my fault..  
Cody: Teddy! *hugs him*  
Ted: Codykins...*hugs him back*  
John: Why are you blaming yourself Ted?  
Cody: Yeah why? *looks up*  
Ted: I caused them to break up. I wanted to surprise Randy a stripper for his party so by John being a former stripper I asked him. I kept begging him to do it and he said no but I kept on.  
Cody: JoMo was a stripper?  
Ted: Yeah, I was his client. I didn't know Mike didn't knew but I kept on begging and Mike knew.  
Randy: After all this time that I said no strippers and you went on to find one anyways? Damn it Ted! *pissed*  
Ted: I'm sorry Rand.  
Randy: Whatever...*walks away*  
John: Where are you going?  
Randy: To apologize. *goes in Mike's room*  
Ted: *follows Randy*  
JoMo: *watching Mike*  
Randy: John..  
JoMo: *looks at Randy*  
Randy: Look, I want to apologize. I feel terrible..  
JoMo: *low voice* Its ok Randy. If Mike wasn't there, you would had been taken or killed.  
Randy: *looks down*  
Ted: I want to apologize too.  
JoMo: Its ok Ted. *low voice*  
Ted: No its not. I didn't mean to break you two up.  
JoMo: Ted, its alright. I should had told Mike about everything. I was just too scared to tell him. *Mike started to wake up* I was afraid that if I told him that he'll leave me. Mike is my everything. I guess I screwed that up.  
Mike: *weak voice* No...you...didn't...  
JoMo: Mikey!  
Ted: You're awake!  
Randy: Guys he's awake! *yells*  
Everybody runs in.  
JoMo: Mikey! Baby, are you ok?  
Mike: I can't feel my legs..*weak voice*  
Cody: You're paralysed honey..  
Mike: Where am I? *weak voice*  
John: Hospital.  
JoMo: You're ok Mikey!  
Mike: I'm sorry Johnny. I over-reacted. I should had took it better. *weak voice*  
JoMo: No I should had told you Mikey. Would you take me back?  
Mike: I was going to say the same thing. *weak voice*  
Randy: I'm sorry Mizzy that what happened to you.  
Mike: Don't be. I couldn't let my friend get hurt or taken and see John get hurt. Besides a wedding is going to happen if I'm in a wheelchair or not. *weak voice*  
Randy: *smiles*  
Christian: Glad to see you up Mizzy.  
Kofi: We was worried.  
Mike: It would take more than that to finish me off..*weak voice*  
Phil: Guys we need to go. Get some rest Mizzy.  
Mike: I will. *weak voice*  
Jeff: John, do you, Randy, Cody and Ted need a ride?  
John: No thanks. My dad is downstairs.  
Phil: See you guys back at campus.  
Jeff: See ya. *leaves with Phil*  
Montel: Lets go Kofi. We have to get started on that book report.  
Kofi: Ok. See ya guys. Get well Mizzy.  
Mike: I will. *weak voice and Montel and Kofi leaves*  
Rey: Ready to go baby?  
Matt: Sure. *kissed Mike's forehead* Goodnight Mikey.  
Mike: Goodnight Matty. *smiles*  
Rey: Bye Mikey.  
Mike: Bye Rey. *Rey and Matt leaves*  
Drew: Glad that you're ok Mizzy.  
Christian: Me too but we have to go. *hugs Mike light*  
Mike: Bye guys.  
Christian: See ya. *leaves with Drew*  
Chris: Do you need a ride John?  
JoMo: No. I'm staying with Mike.  
Adam: Are you sure?  
JoMo: *nods*  
Adam: Alright. *hugs him*  
JoMo: Thanks.  
Adam: *looks at Mike* You feel better.  
Mike: I will.  
Chris: You better. *hugs and kisses Mike's cheek*  
Mike: I will.  
Adam: Goodnight guys. *leaves with Chris*  
Cody: We got to get going.  
Ted: Yeah. Randy have to get packed.  
Randy: Pack. And where am I going?  
Cody: Its a wedding tradition. The two grooms has to be separated and can't see each other within 24 hours of the wedding. You'll be staying with Teddy.  
Randy: What! I'm not going to be separated from my Johnny. *hugs John*  
John: *laughs* But you have too Randy.  
Randy: You're agreeing with this? *looks at John*  
John: Its tradition plus its bad luck to see each other 24 hours before the wedding. I don't want our marriage go to a downward spiral before it starts.  
Randy: What if I want to cuddle up with you? Or I want to make love to you? Or...  
John: Relax Randy. Its only one day. I hate being separated from you too but just one day. Besides you'll have me for the rest of your life.  
Randy: Good cause you're not going anywhere.  
John: Wasn't planning to.  
Randy: *smiles and looks at Mike* You're going to be at the wedding right?  
Mike: Like I said, I'm not going to miss it even if I'm going in a wheelchair.  
Cody: Guys we have to leave..  
John: Yeah..lets go.  
Ted: Bye JoMo..bye Mike.  
Mike: Bye guys.  
JoMo: See ya.  
Randy: I mean it you two better be at the wedding.  
JoMo: We will.  
Cody: Goodnight. *leaves with John, Randy and Ted*  
JoMo: I'm glad we made up. *smiles*  
Mike: Me too Johnny. *smiles*  
JoMo: I love you Mike.  
Mike: I know.  
JoMo: Arrogant brat. *smiles*  
Mike: I'm your brat.  
JoMo: Always. *kisses Mike slowly*


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later it was John and Randy's big day. Randy was sleeping in Ted's dorm as the alarm clock sounded. Randy groaned and turned off the alarm, turned over and fell back to sleep. Ted walks in from the shower room.

Ted: Randy get up.  
Randy: *groins*  
Ted: *open the shades* Rise and shine.  
Randy: *pulls the covers over his face*  
Ted: Randy! *pulls the covers off of Randy*  
Randy: What! Can a guy get some damn sleep? *buries his head in the pillows*  
Ted: You could but we got things to do. Its your wedding day.  
Randy: *pops his head up* Today is my wedding day! *jumps out of bed* I'm getting married today! *smiles*  
Ted: Yep to John Cena.  
Randy: Say that again Ted.  
Ted: You're getting married to John Cena.  
Randy: *can't stop smiling*  
Ted: John is one lucky man.  
Randy: No. I'm lucky to have him. I really don't deserve him.  
Ted: Yes you do Randy.  
Randy: Just look at me, what do John see in me?  
Ted: Hope, kindness and love. John fell in love with you. Not your looks just what about you he loves. He loves you for you. Tell me, what do you love about John?  
Randy: Everything. His kindness, he's gentle, sweet, funny, strong and caring. He treats me as a person and he loves me more than my own family. He saved me from killing myself. He helped me turn my life around.  
Ted: He's your soul mate.  
Randy: Yeah, he is. *smiles*

Over to John's dorm, John was up looking outside holding a picture of him and Randy together. Cody wakes up and sees John.

Cody: Johnny. *rubs his eyes*  
John: *looks over to Cody* Morning Codes. Did I wake you?  
Cody: *shook his head* What time is it?  
John: *looks at the clock* 7 in the morning.  
Cody: I forgot that you're a morning person.  
John: Its just not that, its my wedding day.  
Cody: Oh yeah! Are you nervous?  
John: No. I'm excited.  
Cody: What are you thinking about?  
John: Its funny that Randy is my first boyfriend.  
Cody: And now you're getting married to him. Aww. I hope Ted will be my one and only!  
John: I hope so to Cody. *smiles*  
Cody: My big brother is getting married. I think that I'm going to cry. *tearing up*  
John: Cody, don't cry. *hugs Cody*  
Cody: I can't help it. I'm so happy.  
John: Me too Codes. Me too.

Over to Jack and Evan who just waking up in each others arms.

Evan: *turns off the radio*  
Jack: Good Morning..*streaches*  
Evan: Morning.  
Jack: *kisses Evan* How did you sleep?  
Evan: Good.  
Jack: Good. *gets out of bed*  
Evan: *watches Jack*  
Jack: I'm going to take a shower..want to join me?  
Evan: Not really. I don't feel like moving right now.  
Jack: Ok. *leaves*  
Evan: *grabs his phone and calls Kofi* Pick up!  
Kofi: *answers the phone* Hello?  
Evan: I need advice!  
Kofi: Ok on what?  
Evan: I think I'm ready.  
Kofi: For?  
Evan: Having sex with Jack.  
Kofi: Ok what do you need?  
Evan: Advice on it.  
Kofi: Ok are you sure you want Jack to be your first?  
Evan: Yes.  
Kofi: Go for it.  
Evan: Will it hurt?  
Kofi: Yes  
Evan: It will?  
Kofi: At first yeah but it will feel good once you get use to it.  
Evan: I'm nervous K.  
Kofi: Its your first time. Its natural to be nervous. Trust me.  
Evan: I do. Where are you anyways?  
Kofi: At the cafe having breakfast with Montel. Where's Jack?  
Evan: Shower.  
Kofi: When are you going to do it?  
Evan: Now.  
Kofi: Really?  
Evan: Yes. The urges don't have a time limit.  
Kofi: When the feeling came in?  
Evan: Last night. I had a wet dream about Jack. I came in my boxers last night. I changed without waking up Jack and now I have a huge boner cause I want Jack to fuck me badly.  
Kofi: Well get off the phone and please your man.  
Evan: Wish me luck.  
Kofi: Good luck you filthy bitch. *smiles*  
Evan: *laughs* Thanks whore.  
Kofi: Bye. *hangs up*  
Evan: *hangs up and gets up to the drawer. He took of his boxers and puts on underwear. He laid back down and open his legs to show his bulge* Wait...*took off his shirt* There we go.  
Jack: *30 minutes later comes in but ignores Evan* Good shower.  
Evan: I bet.  
Jack: It was nice and relaxing.  
Evan: Speaking of relaxing, I'm so tensed that I need someone to help me out. *flirty*  
Jack: I'll give you a back massage after I finish.  
Evan: But Jacky..*stops and thinks* Ok Jacky..*lay down on his stomach*  
Jack: *put on his boxers* I'll be there Evy. *about to put on a shirt*  
Evan: No! Leave the shirt off.  
Jack: Ok. *puts the shirt down and crawl next to Evan* Ready baby?  
Evan: *nods*  
Jack: *started to rub Evan's shoulder*  
Evan: *moans a little as he felt himself getting harder* Your hands makes me feel like clay.  
Jack: That's good to hear.*rubs Evan's lower back*  
Evan: *feels himself pre-cum* Damn Jacky..  
Jack: Would you like me to do your legs too?  
Evan: No..  
Jack: Ok.  
Evan: *turns on his back*  
Jack: I'll to the front then. *started to rub Evan's shoulders*  
Evan: *stops Jack*  
Jack: Something wrong Evy?  
Evan: *took one of Jack's hand and slowly runs it down his body and rested Jack's hand on his bulge*  
Jack: Evy...  
Evan: *whispers* Touch me Jacky...  
Jack: You're sure?  
Evan: Please touch me Jacky. *whispers*  
Jack: Ok. *reach down in Evan's underwear and massage Evan's dick and balls*  
Evan: *moans and shakes* Don't stop.  
Jack: *bites his bottom lip and watches Evan. He reached down in his boxers with his free hand and strokes himself*  
Evan: *whispers* Jacky...make love to me Jacky. I need you in me. I dreamed about this and I can't fight it no longer. Make me feel good Jacky.  
Jack: As you wish my love. *bends down and kisses Evan*  
Evan: *deepends the kiss*  
Jack: *runs his hands all over Evan*  
Evan: *shakes*  
Jack: *goes down and kisses Evan's neck*  
Evan: Shit...*breath heavy*  
Jack: *moves down to Evan's pecks. He kisses then and licks Evan's nipples*  
Evan: *moans loud*  
Jack: *moves down and slowly kisses Evan's abs*  
Evan: *closes his eyes and was in complete ecstacy*  
Jack: *looks up as he pulls Evan's underwear off slowly*  
Evan: *bites his bottom lip*  
Jack: *took hold of Evan's hard dick as he slowly slides in his mouth*  
Evan: *gasps in pleasure*  
Jack: *puts all of Evan in his mouth and started sucking*  
Evan: *moans as he run his fingers in Jack's hair with one of his hands and tugs on his own nipples with the other* Holy shit!  
Jack: *bobs a little then pulls away to suck on Evan's balls*  
Evan: Oh god! *gasps out*  
Jack: *strokes Evan's dick as he suck on Evan's balls*  
Evan: I'm going to cum Jacky! *groins*  
Jack: *stops as he kisses back up Evan's body*  
Evan: I need you in me!  
Jack: Ok Evy. *takes off his boxers*  
Evan: I want to taste that dick of yours. *without warning he bends down and suck on Jack's dick*  
Jack: Holy shit Evy! *gasps out*  
Evan: *sucked as he strokes Jack's dick*  
Jack: Shit..*he took two fingers and slowly pushes them in Evan's entrance*  
Evan: *moans around Jack's dick*  
Jack: *felt the vibrations and went weak* Good god!  
Evan: *started to ride on Jack's fingers*  
Jack: *pulls out and laid Evan down*  
Evan: Fuck me Jacky..  
Jack: *pushes his dick inside Evan*  
Evan: *moans in pain*  
Jack: *kisses Evan's neck*  
Evan: *forgets the pain and enjoys Jack's lips*  
Jack: *pushes in and out slowly* God you're so tight baby.  
Evan: *moans as he dig hid nails in Jack's back*  
Jack: *went faster as his abs grinds up against Evan's dick*  
Evan: Oh my! *hangs on to Jack*  
Jack: *went faster* Evy! You feel good!  
Evan: Jacky...make me nut...I want to cum ...  
Jack: *went top speed as his abs rubbed Evan's dick*  
Evan: I'm about to nut...*screams out*  
Jack: *feels Evan getting tighter* I'm cumming Ev...  
Evan: Jacky! *screams on the top of his lungs as he cums hard and heavy. Evan's cum reached up to his chin*  
Jack: *screams Evan's name and cums inside Evan*  
Evan: *dripping sweat trying to catch his breath while groins*  
Jack: *breath heavy and smirks as he bends down and licks all of Evan's cum off of Evan and lays beside Evan* So good.  
Evan: Fuck!  
Jack: *chuckles* How'd you like your first time?  
Evan: I loved it just as I love you Jacky.  
Jack: I love you too Evy!  
Evan: *kissed Jack*  
Jack: *kisses Evan*  
At the cafe, Kofi and Montel was just about to have breakfast. Montel sat down his and Kofi's food on the table.

Kofi: About time. I thought it would be lunch time.  
Montel: *sits down* Sorry babe. My steak wasn't well done enough.  
Kofi: What is it with you and steak & eggs?  
Montel: Its the american way of breakfast. *smiles*  
Kofi: Sure it is.  
Montel: Can you believe John and Randy are getting married today? *cuts into his steak*  
Kofi: I know and it was nice that the Dean let the wedding be held in the gym. Its the first time ever.  
Montel: I know. *bite a piece of steak* They should be nervous.  
Kofi: Speaking of wedding, did you get everything?  
Montel: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got everything. Tux, card and gift. I even RSVP.  
Kofi: What did you get for a gift?  
Montel: A blender.  
Kofi: A blender? Are you serious?  
Montel: What? Its a traditional gift for weddings.  
Kofi: Montel, they will think we're cheap!  
Montel: I just didn't get a blender. That's for the house. I got Randy some power tools and John a new laptop  
Kofi: Really? That's better.  
Montel: I know what to do.  
Kofi: I should start to learn not to underestimate you.  
Montel: Its a start.  
Kofi: Smartass. *laughs*  
Montel: *laughs*  
Kofi: I hate your laugh. Its sounds like a whale choking. *laughs*  
Montel: *laughs* Asshole.  
Kofi: Same to you.

They laughed and starting eating. Christian and Drew was just getting to the Tux shop.

Christian: Where are our Tuxidos again?  
Drew: They have to get it from the back.  
Christian: Right.  
Drew: *walk up to the counter* Picking up for a wedding.  
Counter guy: Under what party?  
Drew: Cena.  
Christian: I thought it was under Randy?  
Drew: No.  
Counter guy: Ok..*goes in the back*  
Christian: I could has sworn..  
Drew: No Christy, its under John.  
Christian: Ok you're right.  
Drew: *laughs*  
Counter guy: *comes out with two suits* Here we go.  
Christian: Sweet.  
Drew: 5 more hours.  
Christian: I know. I'm going to be the smoothest guy there.  
Drew: *rolls his eyes*  
Christian: What?  
Drew: You're a clown.  
Christian: You think I'm a clown?  
Drew: Yep.  
Christian: *pretends to cry*  
Drew: Christian..*laughs*  
Christian: It hurts..  
Drew: Aww..*hugs Christian*  
Christian: Thank you baby.  
Drew: *kisses Christian*  
Christian: I like that part. *smiles*  
Drew: Feel better?  
Christian: All better.  
Drew: Lets go and get ready for this wedding.  
Christian: Yeah. Wait...did you get gifts?  
Drew: Christian, don't tell me you forgot the gifts.  
Christian: I didn't forget the gifts..until you reminded me.  
Drew: Damn it Christian! *snaps*  
Christian: I'm sorry..  
Drew: Now we got to go shopping! UGH!  
Christian: Sorry..  
Drew: Come on Christian!

They go shopping. Phil and Jeff was at the gym setting up.

Jeff: *sitting down* This is tiredsome..  
Phil: Really Jeff? We just started setting up 10 minutes ago.  
Jeff: Its too much work...  
Phil: How can you be a starter of our soccer te...  
Jeff: Um..championship soccer team. *smiles*  
Phil: Ok...and be so lazy?  
Jeff: I have the right to get lazy. Soccer season starts in spring so I have plenty of time to get fat and lose the weight.  
Phil: You think that I'm going to let you lose that perfect body of yours?  
Jeff: Don't worry Punky. I won't disappoint you. *smirks*  
Phil: You bet not.  
Jeff: I won't.  
Phil: Can you help me please?  
Jeff: But I don't feel like it...  
Phil: Jeffery Nero Hardy!  
Jeff: Alright! You don't have to yell my whole government out like that Phil Brooks! *gets up*  
Phil: *sighs*  
Jeff: What to do boss?  
Phil: Set up the chairs. 10 to each row.  
Jeff: How many rows?  
Phil: 15  
Jeff: What! That's 150 chairs!  
Phil: If I was you, I'll get to work.  
Jeff: *whines*  
Phil: *pulls Jeff in his arms* Are you mad baby?  
Jeff: No I'm glad that I have to set up 150 chairs. *sarcastic*  
Phil: I love you Jeffy.  
Jeff: Uh-huh.  
Phil: *kisses Jeff with passion*  
Jeff: *smiles between their lips*  
Phil: Better? *pulls away*  
Jeff: I hate it when you seduce me like that. *smirks*  
Phil: Good. *smiles*  
Jeff: Do we have time for a quickie?  
Phil: No Jeff. We're behind setting up.  
Jeff: Pahweeezee!  
Phil: Your kiddie talk won't help you this time Jeffy.  
Jeff: Oh come on Phil! Let me bust this quick nut! Its in there ready to be squeezed out! *holds his bulge* You can't leave me like this! Its not normal to leave a man hard like this. Please Phil!  
Phil: Let me think about it.  
Jeff: No NOW! The longer you think the less time we have. Phil I'm asking for a quick fuck. Just fuck me for 10 minutes. Please!  
Phil: Ok Ok. 10 minutes. That's it.  
Jeff: GOOD!

Jeff took Phil's hand and runs in the locker room.  
Jeff pushes Phil onto the lockers and kisses Phil. Phil turns Jeff over onto the lockers.

Jeff: *unbutton and unzip his pants* You don't even have to suck my dick. *pulls down his pants and boxers*  
Phil: You don't have too neither. *pulls down his pants and boxers and lifted up his shirt* Turn around and bend over*  
Jeff: *did as he was told* Fuck me Phil..  
Phil: No time to prepare you. *pushes his harden dick in Jeff*  
Jeff: Holy shit! *moans*  
Phil: *went top speed hitting Jeff's prostate hard*  
Jeff: *squeals as his body hit up against the lockers*  
Phil: *reached around and strokes Jeff*  
Jeff: Oh god! *moans*  
Phil: *kisses Jeff's neck* Cum hard Jeffy!  
Jeff: Oh...my...*without warning he cums all over the locker. He punched the locker out of pleasure*  
Phil: *felt Jeff cums and sees Jeff's nut roll down the locker. He cums inside Jeff* Shit! *pulls out*  
Jeff: See...it didn't take long. *out of breath*  
Phil: *pulls up his boxers and pants back on* Yeah now we have to finish setting up.  
Jeff: Aye Captian  
Phil: *shakes his head and walks out*  
Jeff: *pulls up his boxers and pants on* Damn *walks out*


	13. Chapter 13

While they was setting up, Adam and Chris was cuddling up in bed in each other arms.

Adam: One day Chrissy, I'll marry you.  
Chris: I don't care if we don't ever get married. As long as I have you Addy, I'm happy. *smiles*  
Adam: *smiles* I love you Chrissy.  
Chris: I love you too Addy.  
Adam: *kisses Chris then slowly and softly kissed Chris's left peck*  
Chris: *chuckled* What was that for?  
Adam: A kiss for a big heart.  
Chris: Addy...  
Adam: Inside is where I'm always going to be no matter where we are. *listens to Chris's heartbeat* I love hearing the sound of your heart beating.  
Chris: *kissed on top of Adam's head and held him tight*  
Adam: Chris, there's no other man can't love me more than you or there's no other man that I can love more than you.  
Chris: Addy, why are you confessing your love to me? I already know you and I belong together.  
Adam: Chrissy, I had a dream that I wasn't good enough for you.  
Chris: What?  
Adam: In my dream you thought that I wasn't good enough for you and you left me.  
Chris: Adam Copeland I should kick your ass. Why on earth you'll believe in a dream like that?  
Adam: It felt so real Chrissy.  
Chris: You shouldn't believe that. I would never leave you in your dreams or reality. If I thought that you wasn't good enough for me, I wouldn't be here holding you, kissing you, make love to you or loving you right now. I love you Adam and you're perfect just as you are.  
Adam: *smiles* I'm a idiot aren't I?  
Chris: A real huge dingbat but I love every moment of it. *smiles*  
Adam: *kisses Chris*  
Chris: *kisses back*

Matt and Rey was walking around the campus ground hand in hand before the wedding.

Matt: *sighs as he looks at the sun rise*  
Rey: What's wrong Matty?  
Matt: Nothing Rey-Rey..  
Rey: You're lying to me.  
Matt: *sighs* I was thinking on what would happen if Mike hadn't try to stop Randy's father from taking Randy.  
Rey: Then we would had a psycho John Cena on our hands..  
Matt: A pissed off'd Cena is a handful.  
Rey: Why are you thinking about stuff like that for?  
Matt: Its just a habit.  
Rey: Matty, you need to stop thinking stuff like that.  
Matt: I know Rey-Rey. John and Randy are my best friends and I hate to see them hurt.  
Rey: I hate to see them hurt too but Randy's safe and sound and about to become Centon.  
Matt: Its cool how they combined their last names into one.  
Rey: I like it too. So stop worry so much. *kisses Matt cheek*  
Matt: *smiles* You're so right Rey-Rey.  
Rey: I am.  
Matt: Lets get ready for this wedding.  
Rey: Lets.

They went to go and get ready. Cody just getting in the last shower available. After his shower, Cody went back into John's room and calls Ted.

Ted: *answers* Yep.  
Cody: What happened to a hello? *chuckles*  
Ted: Codykins, I knew it was you. Caller ID.  
Cody: Oh yeah. Anyways what are you doing?  
Ted: Putting up with Randy's fits.  
Cody: What happened?  
Ted: The tuxedo place gave Randy the wrong color vest. Instead of green its turquoise.  
Cody: Poor Randy. Hey think about it..John wears green and Randy wear light green.  
Ted: Codykins, turquoise is more bluish green. You're thinking of teal. Its a greenish.  
Cody: Are they going to fix it?  
Ted: They have a vest that is the same color that Randy wanted but its not the same design.  
Cody: He'll have to take that.  
Ted: He has no choice. How's John?  
Cody: He was in the shower when I left him.  
Ted: Oh. I can't wait to see you in a suit.  
Cody: *chuckles* I'm going to be...dashing. *smiles*  
Ted: *chuckles* Dashing Cody Rhodes. I love it.  
Cody: Me too.  
Ted: And maybe after the wedding, tonight can be our night.  
Cody: I hope so Teddy.  
Ted: My body is crying for you Codykins.  
Cody: Ted, stop talking dirty to me. Save it for tonight babe.  
Ted: I can't help it. Your body is something I need..like a drug.  
Cody: Teddy stop. I'm serious!  
Ted: *chuckles* You're easily to piss off.  
Cody: I'm not pissed. I don't want to get horny, then I have to jerk off then cum on my clean abs and on John's floor.  
Ted: I get it babe.  
Cody: I got to go Teddy. Me and John have to get ready.  
Ted: I hope me and Randy can.  
Cody: *laughs* Bye Teddy.  
Ted: Bye Codykins...I love you. *hangs up*  
Cody: *smiles as he hangs up*  
John: *walks in* Why are you so smiley for?  
Cody: Nothing, just happy that you're getting married.  
John: *smiles* Me too. I can't wait to see Randy.  
Cody: *laughs but its a knock on the door* I'll get it. *opens the door* Hey!  
JoMo: Hi guys.  
John: JoMo! *hugs him* Where's Mike?  
JoMo: Downstairs with the girls.  
Cody: What girls?  
JoMo: Our classmates. Michelle, Layla, Mickie, Kelly, Melina, Maryse and Natalya. They wanted to see him. By the way, they wanted to know can they come to the wedding, John?  
John: They're invited.  
JoMo: *nods*  
Cody: Where did you come from?  
JoMo: I picked up mine and Mike's tuxedos. *looks at his watch* Got to go. Me and Mike got to get ready.  
John: Us too.  
JoMo: See ya guys later. *leaves*  
Cody: Lets get ready bro.  
John: Yeah.

Everybody went to get ready for the big day.  
It was 1 hour left for the wedding. Guests was pulling in from each direction. Gifts was piling up to the ceiling. Guests was greeting each other to others. Shawn and Hunter was standing outside letting people in.

Shawn: Hunt, our boy is all grown up. He's getting married for goodness sakes. He won't need me anymore.  
Hunter: Shawn that nonsense. John will need us to get through life.  
Shawn: Hunter this is John we're talking about.  
Hunter: Shawn, won't you go and talk to John.  
Shawn: Good idea Hunt. *leaves*  
Hunter: No kiss? *sighs*

Shawn walks in John's room and only see Cody.

Shawn: Cody.  
Cody: Hey dad. *smiles*  
Shawn: Hey son. *hugs him* You look amazing.  
Cody: I look dashing dad.  
Shawn: Dashing?  
Cody: Long story.  
Shawn: Where's John?  
Cody: Just about to walk in from getting dressed.  
Shawn: What's taking so...  
John: *walks in with his tux on* Well?  
Cody: Wow!  
Shawn: John, you look...  
John: Too cramped up? *looks in a mirror*  
Shawn: No...perfect.  
John: *looks at Shawn and smiles* Thanks dad.  
Cody: *took a picture* Nice  
John: *looks in the mirror* Today's the day.  
Shawn: Look John, I know you're all grown up and you're your own man but even tho you don't need me anymore I'll still be here for you son. Both Hunter and I.  
John: *looks at Shawn* What are you talking about? I need my old man with me. Its something out in this world that I need my dad. I need you to be with me to make sure that I don't screw up this marriage.  
Shawn: You mean it John?  
John: Every word. Just because I'm getting married, that doesn't me that I have a change of heart to my father.  
Shawn: *hugs John* I love you son.  
John: *hugs back* I love you too pops.  
Cody: I hate to interrupt but we have a wedding to attend.  
Shawn: *pulls away* Ready son?  
John: *nods* As I ever be.

Shawn, Cody and John went downstairs. Randy, Ted and Adam was helping Randy,

Adam: Come on out Randy,  
Randy: No! I hate my vest. *yells from the closet*  
Ted: Come on Randy, We don't have all day.  
Randy: Fine! *steps out the closet*  
Adam: You look hot.  
Ted: You look amazing.  
Randy: Really?  
Adam: Of course you do.  
Ted: John is going to freak.  
Randy: Really? I hope so.  
Adam: Look Ted, our little Randy is growing up.  
Randy: Bite me.  
Ted: Its your wedding day. You have to be nice. *smiles*  
Randy: I don't do nice. And who says that I have to be nice to you two? Wedding day or not, piss me off you'll feel my wrath. Just like at the Tuxedo place.  
Ted: Poor guy..*shakes his head*  
Adam: What happened?  
Ted: Trust me, better not to know at all.  
Adam: That bad?  
Ted: Lets say the next wedding we can't go there to rent tux's anymore.  
Adam: What did Randy do?  
Ted: Don't tell John but Randy uh..kicked the guy's ass.  
Adam: You did? *looks at Randy*  
Randy: They screwed the wrong guy.  
Ted: Randy beat his ass..*laughs*  
Adam: And I missed it? I should kick myself. *laughs*  
Randy: *looks in the mirror* This is too important for me. I'm finally getting married to my Johnny. *smiles*  
Adam: I hope Chris and I be next.  
Ted: Not before Cody and me.  
Christian: *comes in* Showtime..  
Randy: *his nerves shot up his spine* I can't move...  
Ted: Randy, listen to me. Its natural to be nervous on a day like this but you remember once you walk down that aisle..  
Randy: Actually I'm coming through the locker room.  
Ted: Whatever. Anyways you'll going to look in the eyes of your forever and forget everybody else was there. You just focus on John.  
Randy: Yeah. Thanks Ted.  
Ted: Hey what are best men are for?  
Christian: Lets go guys.  
Randy: *took a deep breath* Lets go.


	14. Chapter 14

They goes to the gym. It was time. Guest took their seats, the reverend took her place in front of the podium. Soft music begins to play. Kofi rolled a white carpet from the locker room to the podium as Evan did the same on the other side. Two little flower girls came out from each locker room door and threw flower peddles on the rug and they met in front of the podium. Cody came out first from the right side of the gym as Ted came out from the left side. They walked down and meet up in the middle then went on each side of the podium.  
Adam and Chris was next. Adam walked down from the left side of the gym as Chris walked down from the right side of the gym and meet up in the middle.

Adam: You look hot Chris. *smiles*  
Chris: I always love seeing you in a suit. It turns me on.  
Adam: Maybe you might can peel it off tonight.  
Chris: Maybe.

Adam walks and stand next to Ted as Chris walked and stand next to Cody. Next was Phil and Jeff. Jeff walked down from the left side of the gym as Phil walked down from the right side of the gym and meet up in the middle.

Phil: Damn Jeffy. You're breathtaking.  
Jeff: See you Phil, I want to bust a nut cause you're so damn fine!  
Phil: *laughs* Pig.  
Jeff: Yep that's me! *smiles*

Phil walked and stand next to Cody as Jeff walked and stand next to Ted. Matt and Rey made down to the middle.

Matt: One day this will be our wedding.  
Rey: I can't wait for that day Matty.  
Matt: I love you Rey.  
Rey: I love you Matty.

Matt walked and stand next to Cody as Rey walked and stand next to Ted. The soft music stop.  
Christian walked up to the front, took hold of the mic and started singing Ribbon In The Sky.

Mike: *whispers* I didn't know Christian could sing.  
JoMo: *whispers* I didn't neither.  
Evan: *whispers* His voice is angelic and soulful.  
Jack: *whispers* Beautiful.  
Drew: *whispers* His voice is beautiful. I always cry when he sings to me. *tearing up*  
Montel: *whispers* He should went to sign up for band or choir.

While Christian was still singing, Kofi opened the door on the left side of the gym and there stood Randy. Evan opened the door on the right side of the gym and there stood John. John and Randy smiled at each other. Without looking away from each other they walked down slowly. They reached the middle and stared into each others eyes while Christian was still singing. Hunter stood next to Randy as Shawn stood next to John.

John: Hi *smiles*  
Randy: Hey *smiles*

They stood there until Christian was finished with the song. Everybody claps as Christian took his seat next to Drew. The ceremony begins.  
Reverend: Ladies and Gentlemen. Friends and Family, we're gathered here on this beautiful day to join and witness the love between John Cena and Randy Orton. These two young lovers share a bond that's strong and can't be broken as we're here to celebrate it. As I may ask on who are giving away these two young lovers to each other?  
Shawm: I am  
Hunter: I am  
Randy: *smiles at Hunter* Thank you.  
Hunter: *nods*  
Reverend: May I ask you to please take your seats and witness these two become whole.

Shawn and Hunter hugged both John and Randy and sat down. John looked back to Randy and took hold of both of Randy's hands. Randy couldn't help but smile. The room filled with awe's and sobs with flashing from pictures.

Mike: *tearing up and whispers* They're so cute. I'm not going to cry..  
JoMo: *in tears and whispers* Its too late for my.  
Evan: *crying*  
Jack: Evy..*hugs Evan*  
Reverend: This is true love. Words cannot express on what they have together. I think its time for lighting the candle. *walks to the candle*  
John and Randy followed her to the candle table.

Reverend: Jonathon *looks at John then looks at Randy* Randal, this is a unity candle. It represent you two as a whole. A complete spirit. It built on trust and love. As you two take your single candles and light the unity candle together as one.

John and Randy took each candle and together the light up the candle as they took hold of their hands.

Reverend: *walks back to the podium* Now join me to hear another beautifully melody from Christian.

Christian walks to the mic and sings Letter In The Sky. As Christian was singing, John and Randy just stared into each others eyes and smiles.

John: *mouths* I love you Randy.  
Randy: *mouths back* I'll always love you John. Forever.

John smiles and hugs Randy tight. The guest was taking pictures and watching John and Randy while listening to Christian. Ted was right, Randy forgot that there was others. He was too busy in his own world with John.  
Christian finished with the song. The room filled with cheers. Christian sat back down by Drew. John and Randy walked back in front of the podium.

Reverend: That was a lovely song. Thank you Christian. Now for their vows. They each had written what's in their hearts about each other. Jonathon, would you like to go first?  
John: *looks at Randy* There so many words that I can say about Randy but I don't think that they're powerful enough to express my feelings for Randy besides I love you. I say that to him with passion everyday and night. Randy, you're my world, my everything, you're my other half. I can't survive without you. You make me so happy even if I piss you off. I know it may sound weird but I love the way you get angry at me. You call me names like meat head, idiot, clown, dork, goof ball or my favorite jackass it makes me happy inside. I love the way you manipulate my mind by when you get mad at me you say not to touch you and I want to touch you more. I can't keep my damn hands off of you. I love your smile when I make you happy. It keeps me going throughout the day. I love the way you love me and take care of me. When I was sick you made sure that I got well and I loved every minute of it. I love everything you do Randy. You're perfect in every way. I love you Randy Orton. *smiles*  
Reverend: How sweet Jonathon. Randal its your turn.  
Randy: John, I love you. I love you so much. *tear escaped from his eyes* You're my angel John. I had many opportunity to die but you saved my life John. You saved me from killing myself, you turned me away from alcohol and drugs, you helped me put my life back in order. Without you I would be dead six feet under. I drove you away once and I hurted you. I can't see why you said that I'm perfect. You're perfect John. God brought us together for a reason John and I thank him everyday for bring me you. I want to thank you John for being there for me and loving me. And I want to say sorry for what I did to hurt you years ago...I'm so sorry for everything. Baby, I'll never hurt you again I swear. I'm going to protect you from harm and I'm going to love you like you supposed to be loved. I love you John Cena and I will love you forever and always.  
Reverend: That was beautiful Randal. Now rings.  
Cody: *gave John the ring*  
Reverend: Jonathon, repeat after me. With this ring I'll be wed..  
John: With this ring I'll be wed...  
Reverend: I'll cherish thee..  
John: I'll cherish thee...  
Reverend: Forever and always..  
John: Forever and always. *smiles*  
Randy: *smiles*  
Reverend: Do you Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena, take Randal Keith Orton to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, to death do you part?  
John: Without a doubt, I do. *smiles and slides the ring on Randy's finger*  
Reverend: Do you Randal Keith Orton, take Jonathon Felix Anthony Cena as your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, to death do you part?  
Randy: *smiles* I do *slides the ring on John's finger*  
Reverend: If anyone don't like to see these two wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.

John and Randy didn't bother to look away from each others eyes as they knew no one wouldn't break them up.

Reverend: So be it. We just celebrated to see you young men in love to be bonded. We can learn something from them. In the power vested in me, I pronounced you Mr. and Mr. Jonathon and Randal Centon a new last name. Jonathon, you may kiss your spouse.  
John: I love you Randy.  
Randy: I love you too John.

John grabbed Randy by his tuxedo jacket, pulls Randy close and kisses Randy softly but full with passion. The room filled with cheers and applauds. John and Randy pulled away smiling and walked down the aisle hand in hand as John and Randy Centon.


	15. Chapter 15

The others walked down the aisle hand in hand too. They all went outside and started to go to the reception except John, Randy and the others. They went to take some wedding pictures.  
During the reception, Everybody had fun. They ate, danced, Cody and Ted said their best man speeches, took pictures, John and Randy cut the cake and ate a piece together. They both was happy and had fun. They both said their thank you's and tossed their flower and Christian caught one of the flowers and another fell on Mike's lap. JoMo and Drew blushes as they knew what it ment. It was John and Randy's time to slow dance as a married couple. John took Randy to the middle of the dance floor and started to slow dance with him. Randy laid his head on John's shoulder as he dance with John.

Matt: *watches John and Randy dance* Aren't they so cute together?  
Cody: Yeah they are. *looks over to Ted who's a little sad* Hang on Matt. *walks to Ted* Teddy, what's wrong?  
Ted: Nothing..*sad voice*  
Cody: Teddy, don't lie to me. What's wrong?  
Ted: *sighs sadly* I didn't catch the flower.  
Cody: So? I didn't neither. Why are you so bummed out on it?  
Ted: Cause, it means that we're not meant to be getting married.  
Cody: *shocked* You...want to marry me?  
Ted: Someday, but I didn't catch the flower.  
Cody: Teddy, who cares? So what you didn't catch the flower. You don't have to follow a stupid wedding tradition just to marry me.  
Ted: I don't?  
Cody: *chuckles* No you silly billy. I would marry you regardless.  
Ted: You would? *smiles*  
Cody: Yes I would marry you someday. *smiles*  
Ted: *kisses Cody* I love you.  
Cody: I love you Teddy-bear. *smiles*  
Ted: How about we go back to my dorm room?  
Cody: I'd love too but its my brothers night. I can't leave just yet.  
Ted: I understand.  
Cody: *smiles*

John and Randy was still dancing. John looked at the time then back to Randy with a smile. John was planning something.

John: *whispers* Randy?  
Randy: Hm?  
John: *whispers* Baby?  
Randy: *looks at John* Yes Johnny?  
John: *whispers* Come with me?  
Randy: *whispers* Where?  
John: *smiles* Come with me..*starts pulling Randy with him*  
Randy: Johnny, where are we going?  
John: Just follow me.  
Randy: Ok..*John and Randy leaves*  
Evan: *sitting on Jack's lap watching John and Randy leave* Where are they going?  
Jack: Who baby?  
Evan: The Centons. *chuckles*  
Jack: Who knows.  
Adam: Probably going to their room and having wild sex like they always do.  
Chris: Speaking of sex, Evy is it true that you're not a virgin anymore?  
Jeff: What do you mean is it true? Its not true Chris.  
Evan: Actually Jeff...its true.  
Chris: I knew it.  
Cody: You're not a virgin?  
Evan: Nope. I lost my virginity this morning.  
Jack: And it was amazing. *kisses Evan's neck*  
Evan: *chuckles*  
Cody: I'm happy for you Evy but I'm mad that you haven't told your best friend slash roommate.  
Evan: Sorry Codes. Forgive me? *pouts sadly*  
Cody: I'll forgive you Evy.  
Evan: *hugs Cody* Yay!  
Cody: *chuckles* So how was it?  
Evan: No lie it hurt-ed like hell at first but it felt good. My body was shaking with passion and Jack kissing on my bare skin felt like fire! His touch made me quiver and when he sucked my dick..  
Jack: Baby, language.  
Evan: Sorry Jacky...  
Cody: *chuckles*  
Shawn: *walks up with Hunter* Codes, where is your brother? I don't see him anywhere.  
Cody: I don't know.  
Evan: I seen them leave a little moment ago.  
Hunter: Where did they go?  
Rey: Who knows?  
Matt: We can help to look for them.  
Drew: We should leave them alone.  
Mike: They might want some privacy.  
JoMo: Yeah but just in case we should look for them.  
Christian: I'll go with them.  
Phil: Me too.  
Kofi: I don't think they want to be found or bothered.  
Montel: Pfft. Please Kof. Tell us if they're ok.  
Phil: Will do. *Hunter, Rey and Phil leaves*

John and Randy was sitting on top of a hill under a tree watching the most beautiful sunset. John was sitting against the tree while Randy was leaning against John as John had Randy in his arms.

Randy: John, this is the most beautiful sunset ever. I'll glad you forced me to ditch the party for this. *smiles*  
John: I wanted to be alone with my husband and watch this sunset with him. *smiles*  
Randy: *smiles* You're so romantic.  
John: I know I am. *smiles*  
Randy: *chuckles*  
John: *sings* ..oh ...Randy Centon...Randy Centon..  
Randy: *laughs*  
John: *sings* I love you ... Do Randy Centon loves me too?  
Randy: *laughs* You're so corny John.  
John: Hey! I asked you a question . *smiles*  
Randy: *laughs* Yes Randy Centon loves John Centon*smiles*  
John: I love you too. *kisses Randy*  
Randy: *kisses John back*  
John: *stops the kiss and hold Randy in his arms*  
Randy: *cuddles up to John*

Not too far Hunter, Rey and Phil seen what happened and decided to leave them be and went back to the party.

Shawn: So did you find them?  
Hunter: Yeah..  
Shawn: So?  
Hunter: They want to alone.  
Shawn: During their reception?  
Hunter: You can't talk. If my memory was correct, you couldn't wait til our honeymoon you pulled me into the bathroom and had sex with me.  
Shawn: Hunter! *embarrassed*  
Mike: I didn't think you had a wild side .  
Shawn: I was young ok.  
Hunter: Was?  
Shawn: Still is.  
Christian: Wow.  
Cody: Weird..  
Hunter: Sure you are Shawny. *hugs Shawn*

A little later on John and Randy came back and join their friends. The reception ended as John and Randy said goodbye to the guests and the others cleaned up. After they cleaned up they all took a group picture and leaves. Cody went straight to Teddy's dorm room.


	16. Chapter 16

Cody: *knockes on the door*  
Ted: *opens the door* Hey Codykins.  
Cody: Hey. *looks at Ted* Why are you only in your boxers?  
Ted: I just got out of the shower.  
Cody: Oh. May I?  
Ted: *lets Cody in* You didn't have to ask to come in. You're my boyfriend.  
Cody: *goes in* I know but I still have to be polite. Look at my father.  
Ted: *shut and locks the door* Yeah. Are you staying over tonight?  
Cody: Yeah. Evan and Jack are going for part two.  
Ted: Yikes.  
Cody: But I talked to Evan.  
Ted: About you know...  
Ted: I see and what did he say?  
Cody: The truth and I been thinking.  
Ted: About?  
Cody: That I'm ready Teddy.  
Ted: For what?  
Cody: *took off his Jacket and pants. He was naked* I'm ready. You can have me Teddy.  
Ted: *eyes widen* Are...are you sure Codykins?  
Cody: I admit that I'm still a little scared but I talked to Evan about my urges so I thought about it and you're the one for me so I want you to make love to me.  
Ted: I would love to Codykins.  
Cody: *walks up to Ted, took off Ted's boxers and kisses Ted*  
Ted: *kisses back as he lift Cody up and took him to his bed*  
Cody: *deepend the kiss as Ted laid on top of him*  
Ted: *stops and looks at Cody* I love you Cody.  
Cody: I love you Teddy.  
Ted: *kisses Cody's neck*  
Cody: *moans* It feels so good Teddy. *feeling himself getting hard*  
Ted: *goes down kissing Cody's pecks*  
Cody: OMG it feels like fire! *gasps*  
Ted: *licks and sucked on both of Cody's nipples*  
Cody: *moans* Teddy...  
Ted: *kisses down to Cody's abs. He softly kisses each ab and his belly button*  
Cody: *chuckles and lick his lips*  
Ted: *reached to Cody's dick. He nibbles around Cody's dick*  
Cody: *pants*  
Ted: *looks up at Cody while he slowly took Cody's dick in his mouth*  
Cody: *gasps loudly*  
Ted: *chuckles around Cody's dick*  
Cody: *arches his body to the vibrations* Sweet morther of mercy!  
Ted: *slowly bobs up and down*  
Cody: *runs his hands through Ted's hair*  
Ted: *picks up the pace a little*  
Cody: *breathes heavy*  
Ted: *starts stroking Cody's dick while sucking*  
Cody: *breathes more heavier as he felt good feeling* Teddy..I think I'm about to cum...  
Ted: *pulls Cody's dick out with a pop* Hold it baby.  
Cody: Damn Teddy..  
Ted: That was a orgasm. It feels amazing.  
Cody: Yeah it does.  
Ted: Cody, baby I'm going have to stretch you to get you prepared.  
Cody: Uh...ok Teddy.  
Ted: *sucked two of his fingers and slowly pushes his fingers through Cody's entrance*  
Cody: Shit! *moans*  
Ted: *spread his fingers to stretch Cody* Are you ready for me baby?  
Cody: Yes! I want you Teddy.  
Ted: Ok. *took out his fingers and slowly pushes himself in Cody's entrance*  
Cody: *winces* Ah! Teddy it hurts!  
Ted: I don't mean to hurt you baby but it does at first. *pushed all the way in slowly*  
Cody: *winces*  
Ted: *slowly pushes in and out*  
Cody: *winces as he squeezed the bed sheets*  
Ted: *kisses on Cody's neck*  
Cody: *lets out a loud moan as Ted strokes Cody's dick*  
Ted: Does it feel good Cody? *whispers against Cody's neck*  
Cody: *nods slowly. He was in pure passion*  
Ted: Codykins, cum baby. *strokes faster as he speed up his thrust*  
Cody: *pants as he moans in ecstacy*  
Ted: Cum Codykins! *went top speed*  
Cody: Teddy...I feel it again...  
Ted: Let it out baby.  
Cody: I feel it...Teddy! *screams loud as his cum squirted all over Ted's hand and abs*  
Ted: Shit Cody! I'm cumming...*cums in Cody*  
Cody: Holy shit! *moans*  
Ted: *smiles and laid on top of Cody breathless* Damn Cody that was amazing.  
Cody: *breathless* Ted you was so awesome.  
Ted: *chuckles* So you're no longer a virgin.  
Cody: And I wouldn't have nobody better to take it but you Teddy. I love you.  
Ted: I love you too Codykins.

The next morning the whole gang was out in the parking lot to see John and Randy leave on their honeymoon.  
JoMo: Here's the last suitcase John. *sat it beside John*  
John: Thanks JoMo. *took the suitcase and put it in the trunk*  
JoMo: How does it feel to be a married man?  
John: *closed the trunk* It feels good.  
Montel: I bet it does. How about kids?  
John: Hey wait a minute. We're still in college and not to mention we're both are 20 years old. Yes we're married but still too young for kids.  
Adam: Yeah. Don't rush him.  
Chris: *shakes his head* Nobody isn't rushing him and Randy.  
Rey: They have to plan their future first.  
John: Thanks Rey.  
Jeff: I'm so happy for you two.  
John: Thanks Jeff.  
Phil: Where you two are going?  
John: Its a surprise.  
Evan: Are you going to tell us?  
John: Nope.  
Evan: No fair. *pouts*  
Jack: Ev, you're being a little brat.  
Evan: Am not.  
Jack: Are too.  
Evan: Am not. Kof, Codes, am I being a brat?  
Cody: No you're not being a brat.  
Evan: See.  
Kofi: You're already a brat.  
Evan: Some friends I have.  
Mike: *rolls up to John in his wheelchair* Be careful John.  
John: I will Mizzy.  
Mike: Call us.  
John: Yeah I know when we land.  
Mike: Alright John.  
John: *shouts* Randy come on!  
Randy: *walks over with Christian and Drew* Alright I'm coming. Keep your pants on.  
John: That's the point! I want to get there so you can take my pants off!  
Ted: TMI John..TMI.  
John: So?  
Christian: Have fun you two.  
Drew: Bring us gifts.  
Randy: I would if John tells me where we are going.  
John: I told you that it is a surprise. *gives Randy a peck*  
Randy: You and your surprises. *smiles*  
John: We have to go before we miss our plane.  
Cody: Bye guys!  
Jeff: Have fun.  
Mike: Call us.  
Adam: Take pictures.  
Kofi: Bye!  
Christian: See ya.  
Phil: Don't worry. I'll keep up with your homework guys.  
John: Thanks Phil. *gets in the car*  
Randy: *gets in the car*  
Rey: Get going you two.  
Matt: Randy put a hurt on John.  
Randy: I can't hurt my baby.  
John: Love you too R. Got to go bye! *starts up the car and drives off*

They all waved and watch John and Randy leave.


	17. Chapter 17

Much time has passed since that day. 20 years to be exact. The landscape had change. Friends kept in touch, couples wed, couples ended their life long relationship. Lets start over to the Reso's household. The home of Christian & Drew Reso.

Bryan: *comes in the living room* Dolph!  
Dolph: *turn down the TV* What?  
Bryan: Where's the house phone?  
Dolph: Why?  
Bryan: So I can use it.  
Dolph: Why? Who are you calling? *smirks*  
Bryan: None of your business! Give me the phone! *angry*  
Dolph: Not with that attitude.  
Bryan: DOLPH!  
Dolph: You got a cell phone. Use that.  
Bryan: You know we can't use our cell phone in the house. That's why we have a house phone. Now give it here.  
Dolph: Nope.  
Bryan: Why not?  
Dolph: I'm waiting for a important call.  
Bryan: *growls* DAD! *runs in the kitchen* DAD!  
Christian: *washing dishes* Bry! I'm right here. No need for all the yelling.  
Bryan: Sorry dad but Dolph won't let me use the house phone.  
Christian: Is he on it?  
Bryan: No. He said he was waiting for a call.  
Christian: Dolph! Get in here.  
Dolph: *walks in* Yes sir?  
Christian: Why are you being mean to your brother?  
Dolph: Cause he started with me first.  
Bryan: Nuh-huh! You started with me! You jerk!  
Dolph: See he called me a jerk!  
Bryan: Cause you are one!  
Dolph: Pipsqueak!  
Christian: Enough! Dolph give him the phone.  
Dolph: But dad...  
Christian: Now Dolph. He'll give you the phone when your call come through.  
Dolph: *sighs and gives the phone to Bryan* Here shrimp.  
Bryan: Was that so hard? Meat head! *pinches Dolph*  
Dolph: Ow! You're dead!  
Bryan: EEP! *runs upstairs*  
Dolph: Get back here twerp! *runs after Bryan*  
Christian: *sighs*  
Drew: *comes from the basement* What's all the racket about?  
Christian: The phone.  
Drew: Again? I told you to let them use their cell phones.  
Christian: If I do that Drew, they'll run up their minutes, texting galore, downloads up the ass and guess who has to pay the bills. *points to himself*  
Drew: *chuckles* Raising boys isn't easy.  
Christian: Especally teenagers.  
Drew: *hugs Christian from behind* You're amazing.  
Christian: *smiles* I know.  
Drew: *chuckles*

Bryan up in his room and calling a familiar number that he hadn't forgot since day one.

Bryan: Pick up. *on the phone*  
Justin: *answers the phone* Hello?  
Bryan: Justy!  
Justin: Bry! Hey!  
Bryan: Hey babe. What are you up to?  
Justin: Nothing but watching Micheal playing the game.  
Bryan: I thought he was grounded for ordering all those porno?  
Justin: What?  
Bryan: Oops! Wrong call.  
Justin: Bry, are you ok?  
Bryan: Yep. I got Micheal and Alex mixed up.  
Justin: *laughs* Yeah that was Alex. He was grounded for the whole summer.  
Bryan: He'll be pissed once he know that we went to the lake for the weekend.  
Justin: Hell yeah. I can't wait until I see his face.  
Bryan: Me neither. Speaking of school, are you going to move in the dormitories this year?  
Justin: Nope. I'm staying home.  
Bryan: Me too.  
Randy: *shouts* Boys dinner!  
Justin: Bry, I have to go.  
Bryan: Ok Justy..  
Justin: Bye. *hangs up*  
Bryan: *hangs up and sighs*  
Justin and Micheal ran downstairs into the kitchen where Randy was just putting the food on the table.

Justin: Hey daddy. *sits down*  
Micheal: Dad. *sits down* Why are you dressed up?  
Randy: Boys, usually I don't allow this, but I want you two to eat upstairs.  
Justin: Why?  
Randy: I want me and your father have some alone time.  
Micheal: You two are getting busy tonight. *chuckles*  
Randy: *glares* I'm going to knock the hell out of you.  
Micheal: Sorry...*low voice*  
Justin: When is dad coming home?  
Randy: he should be home in a minute.  
Justin: can we wait until he comes home?  
Randy: Of course.  
Justin: Yay!  
Micheal: Silly Justy.  
Justin: Bite me!  
Micheal: i don't bite strays  
Randy: Enough boys!  
Justin & Micheal: Sorry

Randy went into the living room. He started a tosty fire at the fire place, lit some candles, sat a bucket of ice and put in a bottle of champange inside, place a small radio on the table. Him and John hadn't spend time since John made partner at his job. Tonight was special to Randy. While he was setting up, he seen a pair oh headlights flashed in their house as a car pulled up.


End file.
